


Collection of Ink

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Ficlets Collection [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeRus - Freeform, BL CD, Bestiality, Blind Character, Drabble Collection, Drama, Fairy Tales, Family, Fantasy, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Geeks, Gen, Humor, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kids, M/M, Omorashi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, Trans Character, Watersports, Yaoi, dog/human hybrid, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 70,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of RusAme stories with various ratings. I decided to do this because I've been getting lots of little ideas while writing for other things! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tabel of Contents

**Table of Contents**

1\. Morning on ISS - K

2\. Welcome Home - K **[available as a fic/series]**

3\. Little Red Riding Hood - K+

4\. Hole In the Wall - E (explicit/Dom&Sub) **[ Now available as a full story]**

5\. Sunflowers - M

6\. When the Moon falls In Love with the Sun - M

7\. Battleshots! - T+ (heavy alcohol use and fowl mouthiness)

8\. Rock Concert Bathroom - M

9\. Drawn with Sunlight - T

10\. 10 Minutes to Make It Count - K

11\. Wet - E (Omorashi/Water sports/urination) ***Part 2 Now Up on Collection of Ink Prt. 2***

12\. You're My Medicine - T (?)

13\. My Dog Vanya - E (Bestiality- man-dog)

14\. Watch Me - M

15\. Good Boy - E (Bestiality- man-dog)

16\. Paper Heart - K

17\. Amelia - K

18\. BL CD - E (it's self explanatory)

19\. First Friend - K

20\. Morning - M

21\. Sex Line - M

22\. Alien Menace or England's Magic - T (Underage (?))

23\. Russia is a nerd. Pass it on. - T

24\. Donuts - E (Mention of drug use)

25\. Fairy Tales by Grandfather Ink - T (Caution advised)

26\. Russia is a nerd. Pass it on. #2 - T (Fightin words)

27\. See You Later - T

28\. Stars and Windows - K

29\. There's More To Me - T+

30\. One Pound - T

31\. Special Milk - E (Bestiality? / Half-bull)

32\. Knock on Glass - K+

33\. Going Along With It - T

34\. Coping a Feel - M (AmeRus)

35\. Unlocked Doors - K+

36\. My Bad - K+

37\. Boring Meetings and Entertaining Mind - M (AmeRus)

38\. Together - T

39\. Fight Me - T

40\. Phone Booth - K+

41\. New House - K

42\. Bad Day - K

43\. After Hours - M

44\. There You Are - K

45\. Be My Friend - K

46\. The Favor - K+

47\. Hey! - K

48\. The Man from U.N.C.L.E - K

49\. Just You and Me - M

50\. Dark Closet - M

...Finished...


	2. Morning on ISS - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in space.

**Morning on ISS**

Alfred groaned as he heard his alarm buzz next to his head relentlessly. He made no move to shut off the accursed clock as he laid securely on his bunk. He just pushed his face further into his bedding and planned on ignoring it, but unluckily for him, his partner was not up for his plan.

"Fredka get up," demanded the Russian as he floated into the other's cabin.

"Nnnnoooo, sleeping in just a little isn't going to kill anyone!"

Ivan just scoffed at hearing this and unstrapped the other from his bed, which resulted in the other thrashing and becoming alert quickly as he floated around.

"It is time for work."

Alfred glared at the Russian cosmonaut as he grabbed hold of his bunk and steadied himself.

"We've been on ISS for 3 months! Punctuality is not really necessary is it Vanya."

Ivan just rolled his eyes and began to leave the other with his alarm still shrieking.

"Just hurry up or I'll take the pancakes you've been saving for breakfast."

The blonde let out a betrayed gasp, quickly turned off his alarm, and floated after the Russian as he chuckled.

"You touch my babies and I'll kill you right here right now," declared the American as he caught up to Ivan and tackled him.

Ivan let out a grunt and the two tumbled into the dining area of the space station. Ivan got ahold of a bar on the wall to steady them then put Alfred against said wall.

"Such childish behavior so early in the day."

Alfred only scoffed then leaned forward to give the taller man a quick kiss then stuck his tongue out and slipped away. Ivan gave a small grin and went after the blonde. They both spent ten minutes fighting over food packets then another ten as they ate them; though Ivan did succeed in stealing one of the mini pancakes from Alfred. The honey blonde astronaut had then scarfed down his food to prevent any of it being taken. Ivan only laughed at the other as he finished up his own meal.

Once done and the packaging thrown away, Ivan went up to grab their checklist while Alfred went to clean himself up and get ready for the day. The blonde changed his clothing and grabbed his iPod to hunt for pick me up music. Once selecting a mixtape of his making, he sailed through the space station with his music following him all the way up to where Ivan resided.

"Ah, something that isn't that horrible dubstep. Still not real music, but nice change da," inquired Ivan over his shoulder as Alfred slipped down beside him.

"Hey E.T. is a good song, and it is real music!"

Ivan just smiled as Alfred scoffed and moved to dock his iPod, but was pulled over by Ivan. The Russian held him in his lap and leaned forward to kiss. Alfred smiled into the kiss and when they pulled apart Ivan spoke.

"Good morning moya malen'kaya solntse."

"And good morning to you my big Russian bear."

Ivan gave a halfhearted glare at the endearment and was about to make a retort when the comm. beeped.

" _Houston to ISS. Houston to ISS. Do you read me over?"_

Alfred sighed at the interruption, but work was work. He swiped the headset from its hook as Ivan got his own.

"Read ya loud and clear over!"

" _Well Good Morning guys. Everything going smoothly this morning."_

"Yes sir. Everything has been accounted for and the station is in good shape," stated Ivan.

" _That's good to hear. Just a few more months and you guys will be on your way to the other leg of your trip."_

"Wish that would come sooner."

" _Well, we're working on that time machine, but it'll still take a while Alfred."_

Alfred just scoffed at the reply and leaned into Ivan's side.

" _Well you guys get to work and we'll check in every now and then like always."_

"Alright," stated the cosmonaut and astronaut in unison.

They pulled their headsets down once the comm. cut and went about their work day. As Ivan got up to head to the lab portion of the station he moved into Alfred's space and kissed him roughly then cupped him through his jumpsuit. The American moaned and jumped a little at the sudden action. He had a look of disappointment when Ivan pulled back and smirked at him as he floated off. Leaving him with a half hard cock and a blushing face.

"Not fair! Get back here!"

"What?! I cannot hear you over your sad excuse for music!"

Alfred glared at the man's retreating form as he floated into the main systems room. He then sighed and turned up his music even louder and got to work. He'd get Ivan later for sure, but for now he had to get things done. Alfred smiled as he worked and only stopped briefly to admire the sun coming up over the earth.

"Just another day."

* * *

**Translations:**

moya malen'kaya solntse - my little sun

***Had these fics sitting around and finally decided to do something with them xp*Reviews Welcomed!***


	3. Welcome Home - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia comes home to an interesting mess.

**Welcome Home**

When Russia walked into his home, after coming back to America from Russia, he wasn't at all surprised by what he found. The front room was covered in ripped pieces of paper, scissors laid on the coffee table where torn apart booklets of construction paper resided. The colorful paper was accompanied by tossed about crayons and tape rolls. The paper seemed to trail around the house, going in two directions one to the kitchen the other the living room in the back. The Russian nation sighed and set his belongings down and took off his shoes before he followed the trail to the kitchen.

The kitchen was as much a mess as the front room. The kitchen table had glue bottles and glue sticks laying on it next to plates that had half-finished lunches on them. The bulk package of paper towels was ripped open and many of the rolls were missing their cardboard centers. The foil was also open and pieces of it riddled the table and the floor. Ivan quirked a brow at the mess and after obtaining a drink of water continued on; following the paper trail to the living room.

On the way back to the room he found a pile of newspapers in the hallway, which normally sat in their basket. He stepped over the pile of papers and moved on to the living room to find more interesting things.

He found a large box decorated to look like a space shuttle and a smaller one labeled ISS in scratchy writing. He noticed the walls and furniture had pieces of construction paper taped to them that labeled them as planets. He chuckled at seeing the planet names from Mars to Vulcan to Anya and Allen's Planet. He smiled at seeing the signs and laughed again as he noticed the glass sliding back door had a sign reading: 'Inter-Dimensional Portal'. But the most amusing thing in the room was the three sleeping forms sprawled out in the sunlight coming from the sliding door.

The proud United States of America was painted blue with black antennas from an old Halloween bug costume. He laid on his back with one of their children sprawled across his back and the other laid under his arm that draped over their stomach. The fraternal twins were dressed in shorts and t-shirts with foil wrapped around their bodies haphazardly. Both donning newspaper samurai helmets and barely holding onto the cardboard tube light-sabers.

Russia chuckled at the sight and crouched down to them to remove the foil from his five year old son then his daughter, who stirred from her sleep. Her blue violet eyes cracking open a little and a faint smile coming to her face.

"Welcome home Papa," she said softly before sleep took her again.

"It is good to be home, sunflower."

Ivan patted her head gently then kissed her forehead then did the same to his other son and his lover. When he pulled back he looked around the room smiling at the game the three where playing and marveling that nothing seemed to have been destroyed while he was away. He debated whether or not he should clean up the house and check on the cats, but he let out a yawn and effectively decided a nap was better. No matter how many times he flown in a plane he would never get used to it or the jet leg that came with going overseas.

He took off his suit jacket and tossed it onto the couch then moved his son to lay next to his twin on the floor. Alfred gave a groan as the five year old was lifted off of him and shifted in his sleep. He cracked open a drowsy blue eye to see Ivan get down onto the floor and lay down with them, draping his own arm over his son.

"Welcome home," said Alfred breathily as he watched Ivan get comfortable. He reached out and took the other man's hand then went back to sleep. Ivan felt like his heart would fall out by the action and just the pure happiness he felt with having a family. He squeezed Alfred's hand and closed his own eyes as he replied:

"It is good to be home, Fredka."

* * *

***This is NOW apart of a series called Raising Anya and Allen! Its part of the MAIN fic A Love That Grows!! Reviews Welcomed!**


	4. Little Red Riding Hood - K+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there little red riding hood. I don't think little big boys should, be walking in these spooky old woods alone.

**Little Red Riding Hood**

Alfred held his wicker basket close to his body as he held down his red hood. His blue eyes focused on the ground under his red shoes as he walked down the old worn path to his brother's home. He took a deep breath as he glanced up and saw that he was still in the forest. The tall evergreens and maples and oaks make the sunlight splotchy as a low fog swirled in it. The air was still damp with the heavy rain that had rolled in earlier that day leaving the fog as a result of it.

Alfred wasn't very fond of the forest when it was like this, it made him feel like the wolf was nearby. Alfred knew there was a wolf out in the forest. He had never met him and he never wanted to from the tales he had heard back in town. He cursed his brother for living so far from town but kept moving in fear of the wolf finding him. The fog made him feel like he was being watched as he walked down the path and he held his hood lower; covering the glint of his glasses.

He looked from his feet to his basket to see the flannel cloth still covering the goods within it. He let out a sigh and ensured himself that he didn't have much farther to go. Clutching the basket even tighter Alfred pressed forward, but immediately came to stop as he collided with something big. His basket falling from his hands as he fell back and landed on his backside.

"Ah, sorry about that," he began as he grabbed his basket and placed the syrup bottle that had fallen out back inside.

"It is all right, but I advise that you do not walk in the forest with your hood so low," came the gruff reply.

Alfred let out an embarrassed chuckle and lifted his hood to meet the person he ran into. His blue eyes widen and his body froze at what stood before him just as the person he ran into froze.

"Wolf."

Alfred stared at the wolf, he never seen the creature, but he imagined he'd be huge with blood on his face and drool from his mouth and eyes that burned a hole through his victim, but what was before him wasn't as horrifying. It was a tall man with beige colored hair and fur, glowing violet eyes and a slightly agape mouth that showed off the sharp teeth inside. His ears where pointed upwards and his tail grazed the ground. He was barefoot and shirtless, the only clothing being a pair of worn out black pants. His chest was covered in hair that trailed down his tone body to his pants. As much as Alfred was taken with the Wolf's appearance the Wolf was equally taken by Alfred's. He had seen the teen pass through occasionally and chose today to finally go after him, a good meal for him since his last one had just ran out, but he had not anticipated that Red Riding Hood would look as he did. His bright red cloak, had hidden his face from him all this time and finally seeing it he found himself unable to go through with his plan. The big bright blue eyes, pink full lips, tan skin, and blonde hair that was as bright as the sunflowers around his cave. The blonde was undeniably perfect and against his better judgment he wanted him, no longer for food, but for company in every form he could get.

"Hello Little Red Riding Hood," the Wolf said finally coming out of his daze. Alfred continued to stare at the wolf, mesmerized by him and his voice, and felt his face heat up as he saw the wolf looking at him. "I don't think little boys should be walking in these old woods alone."

Alfred finally came out of his daze as he saw the wolf move closer to him; move his tail from side to side.

"A-Ah, I'm not a little boy, and I can walk by myself," stated Alfred as he finally got off the ground.

The wolf leered at Alfred at hearing this and moved to walk in a circle around him as he spoke.

"Are you not afraid of me," he asked as he watched Alfred stand defiantly. "You look very good, you are everything a big bad wolf could want."

Alfred tensed at hearing this, realizing that the wolf was now pressed against his back and spoke into his ear. He suppressed a shiver and tried not to blush at feeling the muscular body on his back. He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat as he saw the Wolf's arms circle his body.

"Little Red Riding Hood, I would like to hold you if I could."

The blonde could feel his heart racing in his chest and it wasn't from fear. He wanted to agree, but he had to remind himself that this was the Wolf. The murdering wolf that took innocent people who came to the forest. Alfred knew he should feel untrusting to the creature, feel danger, and be cautious, but he strangely didn't feel as such.

The Wolf didn't want to let Alfred go, he wanted to hold the blonde that allured him. Wanted to eat him, to savor him, to hold him close.

"Why? Aren't you just going to kill me?" asked Alfred.

The Wolf made a growl and backed away, but not too far so he could grab at Alfred if he tried to run from him.

"Yes, but I have been watching you for some time Little Red, and now… I want you differently."

Alfred's heart pounded in his chest at hearing this and he wondered if this wolf had hexed him by how much of a pull he had on him. He clutched his wicker basket tightly and turned slightly to face the wolf. Blue eyes met Violet and Alfred couldn't help but let a small smile come to his face as he gave his head a jerk in the direction of his brother's home.

"I'd have to trust you first. Why don't you walk with me?"

* * *

***Inspired by Amanda Seyfried's cover of "Little Red Riding Hood" (song)* Reviews Welcomed!***


	5. Hole In the Wall - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred finds an hole-in-the-wall dom and sub club.
> 
> Warning: Dom and Sub, Rough Sex, Anonymous sex

**Hole In the wall**

 

The night life of California was always a thrill to be a part of. Giving off an air of mystery, danger, excitement, and sex. The countless clubs thriving in the florescent lit night taking in guests for the night. The lines and clubs more packed with college students determined get in and enjoy their break. A honey blonde by the name of Alfred F. Jones happened to be one of them. Though he stood at a different club, with no lines or women.

He stood before a bouncer in black who eyed him hard while checking his ID thoroughly. The sunny blonde gave a smug smile as the bouncer gave him his ID back while saying.

"You'll get eaten alive if you're not careful, and happy birthday kid."

"Thank you, and I plan on it," replied Alfred as he pocketed his ID and went inside.

His blue eyes widened at what he found inside. Men, hundreds, in groups or pairs, naked, barely clothed, or clothed; dancing and fucking in plain sight. The place smelled of smoke, alcohol, and sex as the music thumped loudly. Alfred felt a grin come to his face as he took it in and could feel his manhood hardening in his skinny jeans.

Alfred had only became aware of this place through his German friend the other day. The German joking that he'd take Alfred to this place for his birthday, but Alfred had become genuinely interested. He had spent his time researching the club as he counted down to his 21st birthday and to the hour of the night the club was opened. Now he stood inside The Black Box, a hole-in-the-wall, need-to-know club exclusively for male doms and subs. The honey blonde knew he liked BDSM, but he never had a partner that would even think of doing anything of the sort. He didn't like it to be extreme or too soft, just enough to make him beg and his body ache for a few days after.

His blue eyes scanned the club and easily spotted the wall of doors that lead to private rooms for those who wanted some privacy. He noticed that a few of the doors were still wide open so he made his way over to them. He walked through the club making himself known to any takers while giving off an air of eagerness and nervousness. He wasn't aware of how well he caught the attention of a few men as he walked to the room.

Once inside he moved the door to be only slightly ajar, kept the lights off, then stripped out of his grey chucks, black jeans, boxers, striped purple and grey shirt, black jacket, and slipped off his glasses. He then got onto his knees and bent forward while clasping his hands behind him and keeping his eyes on the ground. He had read this position was best to show submissiveness. He could hear his heart beating louder than the music in his chest as he waited for a taker. Which surprisingly didn't last long. He felt himself tense slightly as he heard footsteps approach his door then come closer. The door to the room clicked shut and the lights were turned on to a dim setting. He kept his eyes down on the ground as the dom circled him like a predator, which made Alfred need to suppress a shiver. The dom came to a stop in front of Alfred and the blonde felt a hand come to his hair then pull up making him face the dom. What Alfred was met with was a much taller man with ash colored hair and violet eyes staring at him through a sheer black blindfold acting as a mask. His pale pink lips curled into a creepy smile as he took in Alfred's eager blue eyes and parted lips.

"You are very young? Are you sure you should be in here?"

Alfred felt a lump come to his throat at hearing the man speak. His voice was thick with an accent that was undeniably Russian, which made his cock twitch. Alfred didn't respond unsure if he should or not. The Russian smiled at his lack of response and moved his hand to take Alfred's chin.

"You may speak. How old are you?"

"Just turned 21 today."

At this the dom smiled more and rubbed his thumb along Alfred's jaw.

"Safeword?"

"U-Uh, eagle down?"

The Russian let out a chuckle at the word, but gave a nod of agreement. He let go of Alfred's chin and walked around him again as he began to speak.

"This is your first time here yes?"

Alfred gave a nod followed by a soft verbal yes. Ivan smiled at that then asked:

"Have you ever subbed before?"

Alfred thought about it for a moment wondering if he said no if the man would be turned off by his inexperience. He took a deep breath then shook his head no, taking a chance.

"Oh, that makes this even more fun."

Once the dom said this he grabbed Alfred's arm and pulled him to his feet. The blonde stumbled a bit, his legs not wanting to work at first after being stuck in one position for so long. The Russian smiled at him and moved Alfred against the wall, pinning him to it roughly. He moved a hand down Alfred's naked back while the other held his hands above his head. He moved a leg between Alfred's and forced them apart as he moved his face to the nook of Alfred's neck.

"Do not speak. Do not move."

Alfred stayed still as commanded and suppressed a shiver as Ivan bit into his shoulder as he moved his free hand to pinch Alfred's nipple. He let out a gasp and tried not to back his ass into the man behind him as he touched him. The dom removed his mouth once he was satisfied with the mark and moved his hand to spank Alfred's round ass then grip it roughly. The spank elicited a sharp gasp, which earned him another spank and another.

"Do you like spanking," growled the Russian as he continued to spank Alfred then grip and knead the bruising flesh.

Alfred only let out a whimper as the dom dug his nails into his tender ass before letting go. The honey blonde could already feel his cock throbbing from the dom's actions. The man ran his nails up Alfred's back making the skin wilt up an angry red then down to make another set of lines. He moved his hand around Alfred's waist and down to his hard cock.

"Already hard are we?"

He gripped his cock roughly and pushed a finger into the tip of it, pushing out more precum and making Alfred groan and trying his hardest not to buck into the rough hand.

"Do not cum until I tell you to."

Alfred didn't reply, but followed orders. The dom then gave his cock a rough stroke before taking his hand away and pushing his pre covered fingers into Alfred's ass. The blonde let out a hiss then a groan as the thick fingers went into him; the precum doing little to ease the entry, but Alfred wasn't complaining. The burning pain made him want to arch his back and beg for more as tears welled up in his eyes, which he did and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Ah, you moved."

Alfred bit his lower lip as he looked down at the floor anticipating a punishment. The Russian smirked at how eager the blonde was, but he did violate his orders. So he shoved his fingers deeper without warning and pushed forward, making Alfred have to hang his head lower in order for it to not hit the wall.

"Do not move again yes?"

Alfred only grunted as the fingers were removed from his entrance.

"Keep your hands up for me," commanded the dom as he took his hand away.

Alfred obediently kept them up and did not move a muscle. The Russian smiled at seeing Alfred's toned body against the wall. His muscles showing nicely through his skin in the position he was in: arms up, head low, red lined back arched, sore ass out, and legs in a wide stance. The dom put his hands on his dark blue jeans and slowly undid his belt and zipper. He watched Alfred intently as he pushed his pants down with his boxers and freed his hard length. He sighed in contentment at knowing that he'd be buried in the fine blonde before him in no time. He moved his hand up to his shirt pocket and retrieved a condom. He could tell that Alfred was listening to his movements as he opened the condom and slipped it on then reached in his pocket again for a packet of lube. He ripped it open and squeezed its contents into his hand and coated his cock thoroughly then wiped the remainder of it off on the crack of Alfred's ass.

The blonde had been eagerly waiting for the dom to touch him again after he had let him go, and after hearing him undo his pants he was more than ready for the man. He had to bite his lip to keep in a moan as the man grabbed his ass and spread the lube onto his entrance then grip his hips. Alfred kept still as he felt the head of a large cock brush his hole then push in. Fresh tears welled up in his blue eyes as he felt the man push deeper into him and as soon as he was fully in Alfred had to force himself to calm down in fear of coming as the man groaned into his back. The dom had leaned forward, his forehead resting on Alfred's arched back, as he penetrated the blonde.

"You are a good boy. Very good boy."

Alfred bit his lip harder as the man pulled out then slammed back in. The dom wasted no time in slamming his cock into the younger man in front of him. Alfred couldn't hold back his voice and let out a string of curses accompanied with hisses, moans, and gasps.

"You like this do you not? Being fucked into a wall?"

Alfred could only let out a half formed yes as the dom thrusted in him relentlessly. He could feel his climax coming and he was sure he couldn't hold it off for much longer. The dom smirked at Alfred's attempt to speak without being told and moved his hand to grip Alfred's neck. He squeezed the honey blonde's neck, cutting off his air more and more as he thrusted harder and harder. Alfred felt like he was on cloud 9 with how fuzzy his head felt and how good he felt from the large cock currently fucking him.

"I told. You not. To speak," stated the dom as he thrusted to punctuate his words. He was going to add he wouldn't let Alfred finish, but the blonde had him so close to climaxing.

"You may cum," the dom said as he pumped into the blonde a few more times.

Alfred felt like he could have died as he finally came; the dom burying his manhood into his prostate making him lose himself in the most intense orgasm he'd ever had. His mouth had drool going down the corner of it as he held it open in a vain attempt to breathe and scream in pleasure all at once.

The Russian soon gave out a growl and found himself cumming hard into the blonde as he felt Alfred cum. Alfred had constricted around him so perfectly as he came that he couldn't hold out any longer. He groaned and removed his hand from around Alfred's neck then slipped out of the blonde, who then crumbled to the ground; his arms still above his head.

The dom enjoyed the sight of the blonde panting and looking a mess on the floor all because of him, but a part of him was telling him he shouldn't be. The Russian let out a sigh and removed his condom before putting himself back in his pants. He eyed Alfred for a moment before turning for the door, trashing his condom as he left.

Alfred sat up once the door was opened and closed, leaving him alone in the room. The blonde shivered and had a lazy smile come to his face.

' _I'm definitely coming back and I hope to God he's here too,'_ he thought after finding the ability to even form a coherent thought.

Never had anything felt so dangerous and so right to him, so satisfying. Though now as he sat there he could really feel how much he hurt everywhere and he knew that he'd have a handprint on his throat. He let out a sigh realizing his roommate would be on him like a worried father once he got back home, and at realizing that he'd have no aftercare. He wanted that, that moment when you know your partner really does care about you, but it's not like he could just ask the anonymous dom for such a thing. He let out a hiss and a groan as he got up on shaky legs and went about painfully getting dressed and making his way out of the club in search of a cab.

* * *

***NOW a full story EXCLUSIVELY for AO3! Reviews Welcomed!***


	6. Sunflowers - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so much has happened I still have my sunflower.

** Sunflowers **

' _Keep running. Keep running. Run faster. Faster.'_

Violet eyes scanned through a rushing sea of tall green stalks and big yellow flowers with black centers. The summer wind rushed passed his ears as he ran faster through the field.

"Come on Vanya!"

The violet eyes darted to the source of this shout and a playful smirk formed on pale lips as the man turned on his heel and rushed in a new direction. The man ran swiftly through the field of sunflowers as he moved towards the one he was looking for.

"Ivan," came the cheerful voice again.

The man smirked confidently as he heard his name being called once again. The voice was much closer than before, and with a sharp turn to the left he caught sight of golden hair and a smiling face. He lunged forward at the man he had been looking for, effectively tackling him down in the field of flowers.

"I told you I'd catch you Fredka," stated Ivan panting heavily as he looked at the man under him.

"Yeah, yeah, you big ox! Get off I need to breath," Alfred said breathlessly as he tried to push the man off him.

The Russian chuckled at the other's weak attempt to push him off, but obliged nonetheless. He slipped off and laid down beside him smiling up at the bright blue sky that was spotted by the large heads of the sunflowers.

"Thank you Alfred."

The American looked over to the older man lying beside him with a content smile on his face. Alfred smiled at him and moved to straddle the other's waist. He loomed over the man and gave a brilliant smile. His hair glowed like a halo as he blocked the sun from the other's view. Ivan smiled up at him and placed a hand on Alfred's tan cheek.

"No thanks needed Ivan. You needed a day to relax and I just happened to know where a field of sunflowers where."

Ivan chuckled at the explanation, but he knew there was more to it. He had been struggling with the sudden death of his younger sister. He could still recall the day when his older sister had told him of the event. How his sister had been run off the road going home after she got off work by a drunk who crashed not far from his sister, but lived. He remembered meeting the man and nearly killing him with his bare hands, but was stopped by his older sister and Alfred. He had grieved for days, even though his sister was a bit on the strange side with a massive brother complex, he still loved her.

It had taken Alfred a great deal of persuading and comforting to get the older man to cheer up, put down the vodka, and continue his life. It has been nearly a month since the funeral and with Alfred at his side he was back to his self again. Now he was out in a sea of his favorite flower with the man he had come to love since having potting soil dumped on him in a hardware store by the blond on accident a year ago.

"I love you Fredka," said Ivan softly as he pulled the other down to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Vanya," replied Alfred once they pulled apart, but then went back for a little more.

Their chaste kisses gradually deepened as tongue was added and a moan was shared between them. Ivan wrapped his arms securely around Alfred as he kissed back passionately. Alfred smiled into the kiss as the summer air blew lazily around them. The American moved his hips to scoot up the other's body, but Ivan gave a pleasured hum and gripped his hips. He pushed on them to move Alfred back then up again, making him rock on his lap. The honey blonde groaned into the heated kiss as Ivan moved him. He soon began to move his hips on his own with Ivan's hands still holding on.

"I-Ivan," said Alfred breathlessly as he pulled away from the kiss.

This didn't stop Ivan from kissing along Alfred's jaw and neck as he began to rock up into Alfred.

"What is the matter my sunflower," the ash blonde asked innocently as he nipped at the other's neck.

"I-I know we haven't done it in a while, but come on big guy! W-We're outside!"

"Da, we are. Surrounded by a field of sunflowers. It will be fine da?"

Ivan gave a smirk as he ran his tongue over the nape of Alfred's neck and getting a gasp from him. The American shivered under the touch and groaned as Ivan pushed him down a little roughly as they rubbed their crotches together. He could already feel his manhood straining in his pants and feel Ivan's erection as well.

"F-Fine, but only because there's hardly a chance anyone would come out here," grumbled Alfred.

Ivan chuckled at him and moved his hands to cup the American's firm ass.

"Very well Fredka," Ivan said in a whisper as he moved his lips back to capture Alfred's.

Alfred moaned and ground his hips harder against Ivan's as the kiss deepened. The two rutted against each other to the point of finding the lack of skin contact be an annoyance. Ivan moved his arms to hold Alfred to him as he rolled over and put the blonde on his back. Alfred laughed at the cracking sound of sunflowers breaking under him. Ivan honored the flowers that broke for a good cause: ravishing his personal sunflower in a field of sunflowers.

Ivan silenced Alfred with a passionate kiss as he shoved his hands under the blonde's t-shirt. Alfred shivered under the Russian and arched into him wanting more contact. Ivan soon broke the kiss and moved to trail kisses down the other body while he moved a hand to cup the bulged in Alfred's jeans. He squeezed it as he nipped one of the blonde's nipples and Alfred let out a breathy moan and arched into Ivan. Alfred bucked his hips as he felt Ivan squeeze him again then rub him.

"V-Vanya come ooonnn," he said groaning as his lover teased him.

The ash blonde smiled into Alfred's tan skin then pulled back to sit up. He quickly undid the American's jeans and was about to slip his hand inside when Alfred grabbed it.

"W-Wait," he said trying to catch his breath. He sat up and scooted over to Ivan. "Let's do it together."

Ivan smiled at the offer and smiled wider as Alfred kissed him roughly and moved his hand to touch the larger bulge in his pants. Ivan moved to sit evenly on the ground and pulled Alfred closer to him, only leaving enough room between them for their hands to move. Alfred bit Ivan's lower lip then let it slip away from him as he pulled back. He smiled deviously at the dazed Russian and moved to undo his pants. He slipped his hand into the ash blonde's pants and pulled out his large cock. Ivan groaned at the feel of Alfred touching him and he moved his hand to take hold of Alfred's manhood.

The two looked at each other before leaning forward and resting their foreheads against each other's as they moved their hands. They're breathing became labored as they stroked each other. Ivan ran his thumb over the head of Alfred's throbbing cock, smearing the pre that had formed from their rutting. Alfred groaned and moved his head up to bring Ivan's up with him, and captured his lips with his own. It was just a sloppy graze of lips, but it seemed to make them want to do kiss each other more.

"I-Ivan. God Ivan," gasped out Alfred as he moved his hand faster.

He loved the feel of the large cock twitching in his hand as he brought Ivan closer to climax. Ivan groaned and moved his hand faster, squeezing with each stroke and rubbing his thumb over the tip. He moved his head to the side and moved to kiss Alfred's neck. The American was surprised at first when his support from Ivan shift and his head fell onto the other's shoulder but he recovered quickly as the other began to kiss and mark his neck. The honey blonde moaned at the action and began to do the same to Ivan's neck.

Ivan moaned as Alfred marked him back and moved his hand to move Alfred's hand away. The blonde was reluctant to let go but relented and Ivan took hold of both of them. He pulled away from Alfred's now darkly marked neck and pushed their lower halves closer. The slick feel of their cocks rubbing together was enough to send them over almost too quickly. Their hot spunk mixed together as the Ivan held their cocks together. They both moaned for each other and Alfred shivered as he felt himself finish. Ivan squeezed their manhoods in one long stroke to get everything out and moaned as he finished as well. Alfred gave a dazed smile and Ivan kissed his swollen lips eagerly.

When they pulled apart Ivan wiped his hand off on the grass around them and Alfred moved forward to be completely in his lap. His legs went on either side of the Russian, pushing their flaccid manhoods together as he moved up to kiss Ivan. Ivan smiled softly in the kiss and when they pulled apart Alfred rested his head on the older man's shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay Vanya."

"Da, I still have Katyusha."

"Don't forget about me," stated Alfred as he pinched Ivan teasingly.

The Russian chuckled and took Alfred's hand in his own.

"And you Fredka. I still have you."

* * *

***This fic is more suited for being in the collection than separate! Reviews Welcome!***


	7. When the Moon Falls In Love with the Sun - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

** When the Moon Falls In Love with the Sun **

The Moon. A cold, silver and gray sphere that rested high in the night sky. Illuminating the darkness below it where among the dark was the Soul of the Moon. Eyes wide and glowing softly, pale skin and silver hair shining brightly just like the light his lunar-self gave off to the world below. The Soul of the Moon, a silver haired man, sat on the earth, under the clear sky gazing upwards.

He sat waiting for the source of his light, the source of his nightly glow. He watched with expecting violet eyes as his nightly scene passed gracefully by him. The stars soon dimming and the dark inky sky beginning to bleed into a dark then to lighter shades of blue and purple. The pale man sat quietly still, his heart the only thing causing noise. As the night gave way his heart, his soul, began to race and become warm. His violet eyes started to droop as his lunar-self seemed to fade into the growing brightness of day.

"Almost here."

The Soul of the Moon stood from the grassy earth as the one he waited for began to arrive slowly. For eons the Moon had co-existed with its light source and only recently had he began to fall in love with him. Admiring his glow, his warmth, and his work on the world below.

"He's here."

The Sun. A large sphere of yellow and orange that begins to rise over the horizon. Its warmth and light bring the light of morning to the still shadowed land below. As it rose higher the Moon gave a soft smile as he tried to keep his, now dim, violet eyes open. The silver haired man held out his hand as the one he longed for finally arrived. His light source, his warmth.

"Sun."

The Moon's hand instantly lost some of its nightly chill as a tan and warm hand took it. The Moon smiled fondly as the Soul of the Sun appeared before him. His tan skin radiated heat, his hair was golden like the raise of the sun, and his blue eyes glowed like the morning sky. He gave a brilliant smile as he looked at the one he himself had waited for.

"Moon."

The golden haired man placed a warm hand over his counterpart's cold cheek and rubbed his warmth into it. The Moon rubbed his face against the warm palm and smiled softly.

"My warmth, my light."

The Soul of the Moon took the Sun's hand and moved to hold the shorter man to his bare body. His broader and colder body heated warmly on the surface in the embrace, and the Sun's bare skin became chilled on the surface in return.

"We don't have much time," said the Sun as he pressed his bare body against the Moon.

"I know, but no matter how much time there is, I always want to hold you, to make up for lost time."

The Sun chuckled and moved to rub his face and hands against the Moon's scared body. No matter how many he had he loved the touch of his body and the glow of his pale skin.

The Moon smiled down at his counterpart at the action. He placed his hand on the other's tan and smooth skin and ran it up to the other's chin and lifted his head up to look him in the eyes. The Soul of the Sun blushed slightly at the longing look the other held, then closed his eyes as the other moved closer to him. He held his nonexistent breath as he felt cold lips press against his warmer ones. He moved his lips in sync with the Moon's easily. Having done this many times now, but each time, no matter how much time passed, it always felt new and thrilling.

The Sun let out a sigh as the Moon deepened the kiss and tightened his hold on the other. He arched in the Moon's hold as he felt the Moon move to bend him back. Slowly and gently lowering the Sun to the warming green earth as they kissed deeply. The Sun moaned into the kiss and the Moon eagerly swallowed it, not wanting to break the kiss as he tasted the Soul of the Sun. His tongue caressing the Sun's as the Sun did the same to him. The silver haired man enjoyed the taste of his light fully as he settled him on the earth.

Once the Soul of the Sun was laid down the Moon broke their deep kiss and moved to straddle the other's bare hips. He enjoyed the hazy look his lover had on his face as his perfectly toned and smooth bare body laid out before him. His lidded eyes admired the Sun greatly, but was interrupted when an unexpected yawn escaped him. The Sun chuckled at hearing the loud tiring sound come from the Soul of the Moon.

"We're running out of time," stated the Sun as he looked up to the sky.

The morning sky was a pale blue with a bright yellow-orange sun rising in the west, and the moon a pale silver and gray circle going to the East. Fading away to sleep and illuminate another part of the planet, but this point in time, this point in this world where the sun and the moon share the sky were the only times the souls of both celestial bodies could be together.

"I know. So impatient and eager as always," said the Moon, a soft smirk playing on his pale lips.

The Sun gave a huff to the comment, but relented when the taller man leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. The Moon smiled as he began to litter the golden haired man with cold kisses. The Soul of the Sun gasped as the Moon nipped at one of his nipples as he kissed his body. The silver haired man smiled at the noise and went about teasing both nipples with gentle nips and a teasing tongue.

"M-Moon," said the Soul of the Sun as the man teased him tortuously.

The Moon gave a chuckle and kissed the Sun on his warm lips before kissing down his bare body again. Trailing cold kisses and gentle nips, finally going further south and meeting up with a now erect manhood. The average manhood stood tall and perfect before the Soul of the Moon. He took it in his hand and placed kisses from the scrotum to the tip; enjoying the scent and taste of sunshine and sweetness it had. He stuck out his tongue to trail it along the underside of it then around the tip.

"M-Moon!"

The Sun felt his body heating up more than usual as his lover began to lick him teasingly. He shivered under the man and the Moon smirked at this, but it turned into a loud yawn. He shook his silver head to keep the nagging sleep from coming, before going and taking the manhood in his mouth fully. He knew he was running out of time and needed to get things moving along. He wasted no time in bobbing his head and tasting his lover fully. The Sun groaned and buried his hot hands into the Moon's cold silver hair. The Sun moaned out for the Moon as his climax drew near. His body growing hotter and hotter, slowly singeing the green earth under him.

"Moon!"

The Soul of the Sun tightened his grip in Moon's silver hair as he came into the other's mouth. His searing hot cum only felt like a hot pinprick to the cold Moon as he spit it out into his hand. The green earth around the Sun was singed from the immense heat the golden haired man gave off at that moment. The Moon enjoyed the sight and smiled fondly with dim lidded violet eyes.

"That was much quicker than last time."

"Only because you teased me so much," retorted the Sun as the Soul of the Moon moved to spread the Sun's toned legs wider.

"I am sorry, but I just enjoy the way you react to me."

The Sun blushed at this, but gave a huff of annoyance, which like before didn't last long. The Moon kissed the Sun passionately and moved his cum covered hand to the other's hot entrance. The Soul of the Sun had calmed down enough to where his body heat wasn't overwhelming for the Moon when he pushed in a finger, or on the brink of causing a forest fire. He gasped and groaned into the kiss as he felt his opening stretch gently but quickly, and begin to accommodate one, two, and then three fingers. The Soul of the Moon was gentle with his movements and didn't waste time teasing (as much) when he began to rub the other's good spot.

The Sun was moaning and rocking on the fingers pleasuring him. His body heat increasing and his eyes beginning to glow brighter. The Moon's own body remained cold, but warm in the places that touched the Sun. His bare body was eager to indulge in the golden man under him.

"M-Moon! O-Oh, please!"

"My light, my warmth."

The silver haired man growled as he pulled his fingers out of the Sun and spit into his palm. He placed the warm, yet cooling, hand onto his own length and groaned softly as he coated himself in the saliva and cum. Once he was covered he positioned himself with the Sun, his tip grazing the other's hole and his hand holding the golden haired man's hip. The Moon looked at bright blue eyes to see a pleading look within them and he smiled at it as he pushed himself in.

The Sun gripped the scorched earth and threw his head back in pleasure and pain as he welcomed the Moon's large manhood. He let out a moan and a hiss as the Moon growled for him as he pushed deeper. The sensation of extreme heat and extreme cold was maddening to both, which fueled them to begin moving as quickly as possible.

The intense pain the golden haired man felt before was quickly overpowered by the pleasure his lover gave him. They rocked, thrusted, and kissed roughly and passionately on the green scorched earth. They held each other tightly, their fingers digging into the skin of the other, as they thrusted against each other to make the feeling of pleasure stronger. The two celestial men couldn't take much more of each other as they thrusted harder and deeper. Both giving cries and growls of warning to their climaxes; calling for each other and holding on tighter as they went over the edge. The Sun groaned into the scared nape of the Moon's body as his searing hot cum covered his lower body and his counterparts. The Moon growled for the other, arching his back as he pumped his freezing cum into the hot Sun. His arms were wrapped tightly around the other's body holding him close as he found release.

Once finished the two parted and laid on the blackish-green earth. Their hands clasped together as they laid in the empty clearing. The picture above them, of the growing-brighter sun and the fading moon, was framed by the trees around them. The Moon gave a loud yawn and closed his eyes as the Sun looked up to him.

"You're leaving."

The Moon gave a hum and turned his head to the side to meet the Sun's already longing gaze. The golden haired man's eyes were now a vibrate sky blue, his skin glowing softly while his hair shined. The Moon's once glowing and vibrant appearance had all but faded.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The Moon smiled, never tiring of hearing such words. He held his light's hand softly as he felt himself beginning to ascend back to his lunar-self in the sky.

"I shall see you tonight," he said sleepily as he began to fade.

"I shall be waiting," replied the Sun as he placed one last kiss on the Soul of the Moon's lips.

The Moon smiled softly and closed his violet eyes as he felt himself ascend. The Sun remained on the singed earth with a now empty hand and a cold space beside him. He smiled fondly as the moon faded into the morning sky.

"I shall be waiting."

* * *

***This fic is more suited for this than being separate!* More short fics will be added!*Reviews Welcome!***


	8. Battleshots! - T+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America challenges Russia to a drinking game.
> 
> Warning: Heavy alcohol use and fowl mouthiness.

**Battleshots** **!**

Bright blue eyes stared determinedly at an uninterested Russian nation that sat across the conference table. His head rested in his hand as he stared at the current nation speaking of their troubles and plans as well as wrap up the conference. The Russian was fully aware of the pair of eyes staring at him, but he did not bother with giving them his attention; only wanting to leave the conference to go back to his room and relax. Though by the sound of determined footsteps coming towards him he knew the person was not going to let him go. He heaved a sigh as he stood from his chair and turned to look at the nation disturbing his peace.

"Hey Russia."

"America?"

This simple exchange was enough to make the remaining nations in the room freeze and stare at the two nations. America gave a smile to the nation and Russia just raised an eyebrow to the younger man.

"What is it that you want?"

"A-Ah, right um… I wanted to challenge you to a game," said America after taking a deep breath and meeting the Russian's eyes.

Ivan's other eyebrow raised up at hearing this and looked at the other too see his face looking slightly nervous but very determined. Everyone else in the room held their breath at hearing Alfred's words.

"Oh? What kind of challenge," the Russian asked curiously; his interests easily at attention.

"Battleshots!"

"Battle what?"

The older nation gave a confused look at the younger one as he placed a hand lightly on his arm and chuckled.

"Battleshots, dude! It's a drinking game, but crossed with the board game Battleship."

"A drinking game," Ivan said questioningly as he eyed the blonde.

"Yup! So you wanna play or not," asked Alfred as he looked expectantly at the Russian.

He hoped the nation would agree to his little challenge. Ever since he found out about the game he had been dying to see how Russia would do against him because his brother was no challenge for him. Ivan stared at America wondering what had compelled the honey blonde to ask him to a drinking game. He thought about it though, he had a good feeling he would be winning the game, and it did sound interesting, and overall it was challenge. A challenge presented by America.

"Da, I accept."

Once Ivan said this America threw a fist in the air in victory and the other nations looked like another Cold War was going to form any second.

"Awesome! Well let's go to my place! I got it all set up," America stated proudly then turned to face the other nations in the room. "If yall wanna see me wipe the floor with Russia's ass you can come too!"

At that comment Russia placed a heavy hand on America's shoulder and gave a dark chuckle.

"Ah, I think you are of needing to rephrase that da? It is me who will win."

Alfred just scoffed and smirked.

"Yeah big guy well see about that."

With that the honey blonde walked out the conference room with Ivan following him. The other nations looked at each other before going after them deciding they would at least like to see the beginning of a nuclear apocalypse.

It was nearing six in the evening when America, Russia, and the nations that came along got to America's manor in D.C. When they got inside Alfred led everyone to his game room and inside sat a table just for their little game.

"I got this baby from Jimmy Fallon. He used it in _The Tonight Show_ * and I bought off him. Though I did change it a bit."

Everyone watched as Alfred turned on the table and it lit up, showing the grid and the boats on each surface with two colors of shot glasses nestled in the boats, and red and white pegs. Ivan gave an amused look as he saw the table and went over to inspect the drinks, but Alfred stopped him.

"Nope, you gotta change first."

"What? Change into what?"

"You're sailor outfit duh. I took the liberty of getting your Navy's outfit."

Russia looked at America like he was insane, but once America went over to the other side of the table he unhooked something and lifted it to show Russia's navy uniform. It was black and gold with badges on the chest and even had the hat that came with it. America then picked up another outfit; this one being all white with black and gold accents, badges on the chest, and a hat to match. He gave Ivan his Russian navy dress then turned him around and started shoving him out the room to change down the hall as he said:

"I want this to be awesome so you're gonna wear your uniform and I'm gonna wear mine."

The other nations just sat around America's game room and had already started to place bets on who would win as the nations changed. When they came back they looked pressed and sharp and ready to send their enemy to a watery grave. Alfred dimmed the lights and walked over to the game table that now glowed in the dim lighting. He took the left while Ivan took the right and both smirked at the other from under their hat brims.

"What shall we be drinking little America? Whisky?"

"Hah, I aint a baby! No, in the white cups there is straight vodka right from your place and in the center of each boat, in the red cups, is a shot of straight up everclear."

At that Russia looked at America like he was bluffing and America just went over to the mini fridge in the room and came back with both the bottles of vodka and everclear and set them off the side of the table. Russia did not like everclear, and on that note, he knew Alfred had somewhat of a fighting chance. The nations in the back instantly changed bets when they found out the drink choices.

"Gonna back out?"

"In your little American dreams. Let's play."

The two nations in their dress navy uniforms smirked as they arranged their boats then after a minute or two America made the first move. Russia smirked and claimed it a miss. Alfred just brushed it off and placed his white peg up on the board. Ivan took his turn and missed as well and placed his red peg.

"D6," said Alfred calmly.

Ivan looked down at his board and grimaced at finding it a hit and it happened to be right in the center of his boat.

"Hit," he said coldly and picked up the shot of everclear.

Alfred smiled widely as he watched Ivan take the shot and knock it back. He grimaced at the burn and strength of it. He did not like everclear. Some of the nations in the back changed bets quietly as Ivan took the shot.

"You okay there big guy?"

"Shut up. A3."

Alfred smiled proudly and happily claimed it a miss. Alfred took his turn and missed, but when Ivan called out his next move Alfred's smile faded a little.

"B5."

"Ugh, that's a hit."

Ivan smirked and watched Alfred take the shot of vodka then clear this throat after it went down.

"You okay America?"

"Heh, golden."

The nations played their game for some time and nearly thirty minutes both nations had lost two minor boats and were feeling the effects of the hard alcohol in their systems.

"Hey, hey Ivan, if I win I'mma make myself a biiiiig ass trophy saying: I won and Russia's a loser," Alfred stated as he struggled to concentrate enough to put his peg on the board.

"Ha, is I that would have trophy! I could even beat your real navy at this! C7," stated Ivan as he rubbed at his unfocused eyes.

"Fuck you! My navy would kick your navy's ass, and that's a miss numbnuts!"

"Then, then prove Alfred! After I beat you at this," Russia gestured wildly to their game, "we shall play battleship on larger scale da?"

"Haha, it'll be me—," Alfred interrupted himself as he belched, but picked up where he left off easily, "m-me winning and sending your ass to the water! D8."

"Ha! That isn't even mark on board!"

"Fuck, uh F4."

Ivan cursed as his battleship took a third hit, he had two shots left as he knocked back the everclear. The other nations in the room sat on edge at the drunken talk of a full scale Battleship game and thought to intervene, but didn't want to be the target of either drunk nation. Both of the powerful nations swayed as they tried to focus on the game and after Ivan took his turn Alfred shot back everclear from his own battleship. He had two shots left in his own battleship and he went to put his shot down, but dropped it on the floor. Each of them had one boat with one shot left and a battleship with two shots left.

They looked at each other in their drunken haze, their uniforms a little rumpled and their hats crooked and as Ivan went to say his coordinates he felt his world tilt and Alfred felt the same. The toxic and heavy mix of straight everclear and vodka finally caught them and they both fell forward and crushed the game table. The table sparked as the lights went out and crunched as the glass, plastic, and metal caved under their heavy bodies. They both laid unmoving and the other nations stared at them dumbfounded.

"Did they die," asked Prussia beginning to start his usual loud cackling.

"I'll, I'll go see," said England as he went over to the nations and rolled over his ex-colony.

He grimaced at the blood coming from the others nose and was surprised to find his glasses unscathed. He held his hand in front of his face and felt his breath on it.

"Well," asked China as he and the other nations came closer.

"He's alive."

Lithuania and Estonia rolled Russia over to see his forehead and nose bleeding and confirmed he was still living as well.

"So, who won," asked Italy.

This question sent the nations from a clam conversation to a fight over who would have won and who had fallen over first. Neither of them caring for the unconscious nations in bloody navy uniforms.

* * *

_**The Tonight Show**_ * - Jimmy Fallon of _The Tonight Show_ played Battleshots with Chris Pine. The game table he had was awesome!

Also Russia's uniform was totally a guess because I couldn't find a confirmed current pic of what a Russian Navy Dress Uniform looked like :T

***Had this idea forever and just now completed said idea xp Enjoy! Review Welcomed!***


	9. Rock Concert Bathroom - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is glad he ditched his studies for finals.

**Rock Concert Bathroom**

Alfred was glad he blew off his studying. He was glad that his friends persuaded him and his brother to go to a Marilyn Manson concert. He had tried to stay in, but once Arthur, Gilbert, and Francis, showed him the tickets, he just had to go. He had dressed in ripped black skinny jeans, beat up red converse, and a red and black striped long sleeve shirt that was extremely tight fitting. The shirt showed of the contours of his body as well as his arms because the sleeves had ripped slits going down them. He painted his nails black, put on black eyeliner, and a black beanie before deeming himself ready. All of them where dressed similarly, being closet fans as they were, and if anyone on campus noticed who they were well… They didn't want to find out what would happen.

Alfred was so glad to have blown off his studies for finals for this concert. The honey blonde wasn't even out in the crowd in the best spot ever with his twin and friends. He wasn't out there yelling and singing alone to _The_ _Dope Show_ while drinking someone's booze they had smuggled in to the concert. No, the 20 year old was currently pinned against a black wall of graffiti making out in the bathroom stall.

He had no idea who this person was or how they got to this point, but he didn't care. This person was hot: taller, stronger, mused ash blond hair, black eyeliner around violet eyes, soft lips covered in blackish-purple lipstick, and the cock he had was amazing. They still had their clothes on, but the feel of it big and hard in the other guy's industrial goth jeans was fantastic against his own trapped in his skinny jeans.

Alfred clung to the man as he shoved his tongue down his throat and pushed a knee between his legs. The ash blonde rubbed his knee against his crotch making him moan louder than before and he bucked his hips against it. Alfred wanted to moan out the man's name as he kept going, but he didn't know it.

"H-Hey, what's yer name," Alfred asked as he pulled from the kiss to catch his breath.

The man stopped moving and looked into bright blue eyes. Alfred instantly felt like he just fucked up as the man stared at him, but his fear of losing a good fuck was ditched when the guy smiled at him; though it was a tad creepy.

"It's Ivan."

Alfred shivered at hearing him speak, his mind understanding quickly that the man between his legs just got ten times hotter.

' _God, he's Russian!'_

"C-Cool, mine's Alfred."

The man smirked at that, as if he already known, and leaned over to Alfred's ear.

"Da, now let's continue."

The honey blonde shivered again as Ivan traced his tongue along the edge of his ear then bit on his earlobe. Alfred buried his flushed face into Ivan's neck that had a tattered black scarf around it. He groaned into as he felt Ivan's mouth kiss down to his neck then bit it and sucked, leaving marks on it while his hands traveled under his tight shirt. The honey blonde let out a sharp gasp as Ivan pinched and rubbed his nipples under his shirt, though his gasp ended quickly as Ivan latched his lips back onto his. The Russian began to move his knee again and swallowed Alfred's moans through the kiss.

As they kissed the bathroom door opened, but they kept going, the sound of the concert still came through the thick walls. Though it was muffled, it was still loud enough to muffle the noises they were making.

Ivan growled once he felt a hand on his crotch. He pulled back from the kiss to see Alfred's hand squeezing him through his pants.

"Fuck, yer big," breathed Alfred as he felt Ivan and looked him in the eyes.

Ivan bucked into the hand then removed his knee and grabbed Alfred's belt.

"Let's get on with this."

Alfred blushed heavily as Ivan opened his studded belt then his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles with his underwear. Ivan eyed him like he was something to eat, and Alfred arched his back as he felt the Russian grip him. Ivan stocked him teasingly, making Alfred's cock twitch and leak pre-cum, which Ivan collected on his fingers. Once he had enough he had Alfred turn around and the blonde complied without fail. On campus no one knew that Alfred was bisexual, well expect for the few closet frat boys and his brother and friends, but other than that he kept it under wraps. He hadn't had a girlfriend since his first year at college and now in ending second year he had been eager for a lay. One that would leave him a mess and sated for a while, and by the obscene noises coming from his mouth as he felt Ivan work on him, he was going to get it.

"F-Fuck, Ivaaaannnn."

The Russian smirked at hearing his name and pressed his fingers in deeper. He knew he found the honey blonde's prostate when he nearly screamed into the bend of his arm and pushed down on his fingers. He rubbed and teased the spot a few more times as he watched Alfred react. His body arched as he bit down on his arm that was between his face and the bathroom wall. The other hand clawing at the wall as his body shivered. Ivan wanted to tell Alfred he looked beautiful, but kept it to himself and removed his fingers. He wiped them off on some toilet paper and waited for Alfred to look at him. It didn't take long for Alfred to look back at him in confusion, but his eyes went wide as he watched Ivan begin to undo his belt. The ash blonde unbuckled it and pulled his pants and underwear down enough to show off his cock. As he slipped on a lube soaked condom, Alfred watched in amazement. He knew even more so than before that he was about to get the fuck of his life.

Ivan smirked at the eager look on the American's face and gripped his ass and spread it apart to reveal the slightly gaping hole. Alfred tried to watch him as he rubbed his massive manhood against him, but he kept shutting his eyes and moaning. Ivan bit his lip as he watched Alfred then pulled his hips back and pushed forward into his hole. Alfred instantly faced the wall and bit into his arm to muffle the near the scream wanting to rip out of him. Ivan was thick, and long, and damn, the way it forced Alfred to stretch a little more to accommodate it was too good, but still hurt a little.

Ivan dug his painted nails into Alfred's hips as he pushed forward and groaned once he was fully in. He didn't move for a moment, needing to calm himself and to let Alfred adjust. His breath was coming out ragged as he felt the tight heat around him.

"Gawd, move. Please move," groaned out Alfred as he looked back at Ivan.

Ivan looked up into bright blue eyes and nodded. He pulled his hips back then slammed back in. Alfred bit his arm as he felt his prostate already get it hit; he inwardly rejoiced at seeing that Ivan was going to be rough and precise. Alfred sunk his teeth in harder into his arm as Ivan thrusted into him harder and harder; hitting his prostate occasionally.

Ivan groaned and panted as he fucked the blonde before him. He had wanted to do this for so long and he just happened to have the best luck in the world this night. He never thought he'd get this chance, though he wished it was under better circumstance, but it didn't matter. He finally had Alfred, and he had the younger man moaning for him. He wanted to make it last, but the way Alfred sounded in the music muffled bathroom, and the way his body sucked him in and thrusted back to meet his thrusts, he knew he couldn't last much more. He moved his body forward as he pulled Alfred's back and had Alfred in a sturdy stance as he laid on his back. He moved a hand to the honey's blonde's hair and pulled on it to make him let go of his arm and face him.

Alfred was confused at first, but once Ivan's lips were on his he was moaning more, sounding like a whore, into it. He kept thrusting back into Ivan as the ash blonde pounded into him. His legs quivered and his cock throbbed as his climax came closer and closer. He couldn't take the way Ivan's large cock filled him up and hit him so perfectly with each rough thrust. He wanted to voice that he was cumming as he felt Ivan move even faster than before, but the Russian wouldn't let him out of the kiss.

Ivan knew the other was close and he was too. He snapped his forward, burying his cock deep and holding it there, against Alfred's prostate, as he finally came. His hot spunk filling up his condom as Alfred broke the kiss and cried out as he came. His thick cum splattering on the black graffitied wall and onto the grimy floor. Ivan held onto Alfred as he came and Alfred kept his body pressed against Ivan's.

Once they finished Ivan pulled out and Alfred's legs gave out. The Russian was quick to catch him so he wouldn't hit the floor or be coated in his own cum. He moved Alfred to the toilet and set him down as he removed his condom. The blonde was dazed and he couldn't figure if it was because his epic orgasm or his crooked glasses. Ivan smirked at seeing the blonde like that, dazed and rumpled, cock soft, and pants and underwear tangled up in his feet. He held onto his used condom as he put himself away, then moved up to Alfred. He dropped the condom in-between Alfred's legs, a little splash sounding as it landed in the toilet. He then moved to fix Alfred's glasses and pull up his pants. The honey blonde watched him do this for him and he had no idea why a total stranger would do this after what they had just done.

Once Ivan was finished he got up and turned to leave, but Alfred grabbed onto one end of his tattered scarf.

"Can, can I have your number?"

Alfred was not going to let the man who gave him the best sex of his life walk away with out a way to get ahold of him. He also felt like he just wanted to talk to the guy and be, what? Friends with benefits? He didn't know what, but he wanted to keep Ivan around.

The Russian turned and smirked at Alfred.

"You can ask me at school da?"

"School?"

"Da."

Alfred stared at Ivan completely confused.

"You go to my college?"

"Da, I see you every day. Once you find me on campus ask me then." Ivan then leaned over Alfred and held his chin up. "You better hurry though, finals week is Monday," he said huskily then leaned a little more and kissed the blonde deeply.

When he pulled back Alfred only nodded and watched as Ivan left him in the stall and listened as the bathroom door was opened. Alfred stayed in the stall, completely absorbed in thinking of ever seeing someone like Ivan on campus. He sighed after a while, giving up, then getting up, flushed the toilet, then went out to the ragging the concert. As he fought his way back to the last place his friends and twin where, it hit him. Ivan, was the unknown hot guy he had noticed going into the fine arts building, while he was going to the science and math building. Same hair, build, and mysterious sexy aura.

Alfred smiled brightly at realizing this and as he finally made it to his friends and twin. He knew then that if he failed his final exam tomorrow he wouldn't care; tonight was the best night of his life.

* * *

***Thought of this while listening to Marilyn Manson and studying for my history final xp**


	10. Drawn with Sunlight - T

**Drawn with Sunlight**

Ivan sat on his stool staring at his blank canvas. He looked over the familiar threaded patterns running over the white canvas. He looked down at the charcoal pencil in his hand then looked out to the window that he had pried open. He looked down at the green yard below that held a large sunflower patch the he and his lover had grown together. Ivan smiled at seeing the vibrant yellow sway in the summer wind and bright sunlight, and he took a deep breath as he looked back at his canvas.

Ivan raised his right hand and made the first stroke on his canvas. He made a series of faint lines, not really sure what he was doing, but letting his arm do what it wished. The ash blonde thought back to his memories of when he drew and painted often. He hadn't picked up any art tool, or even been in his art studio for the past three years, and today he had finally started again. Ivan thought of the times he had painted in the studio with his lover motivating him as he tried to meet a deadline, when he made pieces for art galleries, and when he used his lover as a model.

Ivan smiled wider as he recalled those days, drawing his lover in sections, full body, poses, and different mediums; completely nude or only with a sheet draped over his body. The ash blonde laughed lightly as he recalled the antics his lover pulled during those sessions as he grabbed his paint, pallet, and brushes without much thought. He opened the colors quickly and coated his brush just as fast before placing it on the charcoal covered canvas. His light laughter still came forth as he stayed in his memories and let his body move of its own accord.

' _Are you almost done yet? My side is starting to hurt from being curved like this.'_

' _Just a little longer dorogoy. I want to make my personal copy more beautiful than the one I'm submitting.'_

' _Ugh, you've drawn me, like, a thousand times Ivan! You should know what I look like.'_

_Ivan gave a sigh and looked at the honey blonde sitting on the coffee brown and cream chaise lounge. His nude form laying on it, but he sat up with his back to Ivan but twisted to face him. He had a bright blue sheet draped over his privates that spilled onto the floor; the blue just as bright as his eyes. The shape of the honey blonde's muscles shown beautifully under his tan skin and Ivan could never get enough of drawing the honey blonde. He could draw him from memory if he had to._

' _That is true Alfred, but I prefer to have you before me.'_

_Ivan had said this as he went to face his canvas again and Alfred had gotten up. Ivan was about to scold him for moving, but the blonde came over to him and took his paints and brush away. He pushed Ivan back to sit fully on his stool, no longer sitting on edge to be near his canvas, and stood before him nude. Alfred smiled brightly and kissed Ivan lovingly._

"I'm glad you still can remember me after three years. I love you."

Ivan snapped out his mind after hearing this in his head, but it also seemed to be right at his ear. He looked to his side startled to hear such a familiar voice, and stared at the empty space beside him; though he thought he had just seen someone there. He looked to the canvas again as the wind blew gently through the window and saw what he had painted.

The charcoal sketch now laid underneath a thick layer of colorful paints. The picture wasn't of the sunflowers outside his window, wasn't of abstract design, wasn't of his usual random objects he used to paint, it wasn't of a nude form familiar or otherwise, it was a just a smiling face with the edges of a soft blue button-up shirt visible. Honey blonde hair with one rogue curl tapered down to frame a tan face that smiled widely and brightly. His bright blue eyes where just slights of color as an effect of the wide smile; the edges of his eyes crinkled. They were framed in bright red glasses that rested on the nose that had a nearly invisible dusting of freckles on the bridge of it and across the cheeks. The space around the smiling face was filled with scribbles of yellow, blue, and white. It was like looking at a photo; smooth, crisp, surreal.

Ivan's violet eyes stared at the painting that he had unconsciously made. At that moment he felt something grace his pale cheek, leaving it warm, and Ivan's vision began to blur. He hadn't noticed until that moment that he had tears well up in his eyes. His breath hitched as he felt his chest and throat tighten and ache as the tears spilled over. He stared at the painting of his lover with tears spilling down his face, and a hiccup noise escaped him. He dropped his art supplies and buried his face in his hands.

"I-I miss you," he choked out.

It had been three years since he painted, three years since he held Alfred, three years since he held the funeral. Three years since he lost his lover to a driver paying more attention to their phone rather than the road.

" _It'll be okay Vanya."_

Ivan stiffened at hearing this, not sure if it was in his head or not, and looked up to the painting before him. Alfred still smiled at him like he always had and he reached out and touched the dry paint.

"I miss you Alfred."

" _I know, and I miss you too, but you have to move on."_

"I cannot dorogoy."

" _Yes you can. Draw me, send me love, remember me, whenever you like, but you need to let go. I'll always be with you, I won't be hurt when you let go."_

Ivan stared at the painting, no longer caring if he was losing the last bit of sanity he held onto after three years. He curled his hand into a fist agsint the paint, rubbing up some of the not-so dry layers of paint.

"I will try… I love you."

" _I love you too Vanya."_

Ivan felt something warm grace his cheek once again and he turned to look where it had come from. He was only meet with the sunflowers swaying in the sunlight outside his window as the wind picked up a little. Ivan stared at the field and took a shaky breath as he smiled at the flowers.

"I can always draw you from memory."

* * *

**Translations:**

dorogoy - darling

***Just wrote this on a whim. Ah, feels... Reviews Welcomed!***


	11. 10 Minutes to Make It Count - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Alfred works up courage to ask out the hot Russian from the café.

**10 Minutes to Make It Count**

Alfred took a deep breath as he looked into the shop window for the third time. His blue eyes fixated on the muscular man behind the counter of a register. He looked at his watch then at the ash blonde inside, who was now leaning on the counter and looking at the patrons eating and enjoying their time in the little café. His violet eyes scanned over the crowd then his attention was taken away as a younger girl that looked similar to him appeared beside him. Alfred looked away and tried to calm his heart and mind while he still had time.

' _Keep to together Alfred. Only ten minutes 'til his off. Ten minutes to get your shit together and make this count! Can't back out!'_

Alfred slapped himself in order to get himself together and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He didn't care that he was hugging the side of the corner café during a busy evening. He didn't care that people eyed him oddly as he tried to not out-psych himself. Today was the day. He was going to ask out the hot guy he had been secretly calling Ivan the Sexy for the past three weeks. He could still recall the day he first met the ash blonde after he had a shitty day at work.

He had covered for his brother, who had been put temporarily in the senior and teen wing of the hospital they worked at, and the both age groups decided that that day they were going to be jerks. The honey blonde had been so exhausted and irritated afterwards he hadn't even noticed he walked into a little café rather than his usual diner. He thought to back out, but once he was greeted by a set of violet eyes he eagerly did whatever he could to have the man in his presences.

Since then he had become a regular at the little café and the two had spent his lunch breaks and dinners getting to know each other. Alfred had went out on a limb to start flirting with Ivan during their time together, and to his relief, Ivan could dish it just as much take it. Hence, he made up his mind after three weeks to finally grow a pair and ask the man named Ivan Braginsky out on a date.

' _Okay, you got this Alfred!'_

He cheered himself on inwardly then looked down at himself to make sure he looked presentable. Baby blue scrubs with Winnie the Pooh dotted over it and a bomber jacket.

' _Totally presentable,'_ he groaned to himself as he tried to at least make his hair look decent; though to no avail.

When he finished he took one last deep breath then looked to the window. He felt his heart sink at what he saw, Ivan was currently hugging some other guy and it did not look completely platonic. His blue eyes stared owlishly at the scene of Ivan and the shorter long black haired man, and didn't even notice that they had pulled apart after some time. His mind was blank, but also chaotic, as he tried to recall at least a hint of Ivan being with someone else during their time together.

He stared unseeing into the little café as he was trying to find this hidden clue or something that would tell him that what he saw was just his imagination.

"Alfred?"

The honey blonde snapped out of his depressed trance and tensed as he heard his name being said smoothly with an accent he'd come to find extremely attractive. Alfred swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat before turning around.

"Hey Ivan! What's up big guy?"

Ivan stood before Alfred eyeing him oddly and Alfred noticed that the shorter man was nowhere in sight.

"I had just gotten off work."

Alfred wanted to bang his head on the café glass for asking such an obvious question.

"Ah, that's cool… Cool…"

Alfred moved his eyes down to stare at his white sneakers, which meant he missed the odd look Ivan had given him. The Russian gave a raised brow then a faint pink came to his face as he looked like he remembered something. Ivan adjusted his satchel and put on an air of calm before speaking to Alfred.

"Alfred," the honey blonde looked up and Ivan continued, "would, would you like to go somewhere? Perhaps tomorrow since it is a Saturday? Unless you have work da?"

Alfred stared at Ivan completely dumbfounded then moved to look around Ivan then around them both to see if it was prank.

"Are, are you asking me out," Alfred asked as he failed to see any hidden cameras.

"Da, would you like to," inquired Ivan as he tightened his grip on his bag.

"What, don't you have a boyfriend," asked the American without thinking and instantly regretting his words.

Ivan gave a confused look, but then made a soft gasp as he seemed to figure it out.

"Ah, no. That was just my friend who I have not seen in a while. I noticed that you were looking through the window. I guess you saw da?"

The honey blonde blushed slightly at hearing this then a shade darker at finding out that he got caught staring. He nodded slowly as he began to speak.

"Ye-yeah, um… I, I wanted to ask you out when you got off work, but…"

Ivan chuckled lightly and Alfred instantly found his embarrassment easing up at the sound.

"Well I would like to go on a date with you; if you go on a date with me," stated Ivan as he gave a sly smirk.

Alfred gave a sheepish grin that grew into his usual bright smile.

"Yeah dude, that'll be prefect!"

Ivan gave a soft smile and before Alfred could notice, the taller man leaned forward and kissed Alfred chastely. It was short, soft, and sweet, and Alfred would have killed for it to be longer, but Ivan was already pulling back.

"I shall see you tomorrow da? Come by the café once you are finished with work."

"O-Okay…"

Alfred said with a dazed look on his face and a grin on his face, as he watched Ivan turn and leave him on the busy sidewalk.

* * *

***Alfred is such a dork X3 * Reviews Welcomed!***


	12. Wet - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Russia wants to explore something new and creates a situation to take advantage of to do so.
> 
> Warnings: Omorashi, Water sports, urination... etc
> 
> *[Part 2 Now Up on Collection of Ink Prt. 2]*

**Wet**

Russia smiled to himself as he watched America finish his extra-large Cherry Coke from their trip to Burger King. Russia eyed America over the edge of the book he was reading while the American watched their TV; completely unaware of what the older nation had planned. Ivan had wanted to try something with his lover, but wasn't exactly sure on how to approach it; so he opted to keep it to himself and take advantage of a situation. He had suggested they go to Burger King for lunch and America easily ordered the biggest of everything like Russia knew he would.

Now with the drink finished after nearly an hour of idly sipping at it; all Ivan had to do was wait. He made sure to not stare to hard so he wouldn't be found out, but he kept watch on Alfred as the minutes passed. His violet eyes traveled over to the grandfather clock in the room noting how much time had passed then back to America. The honey blonde shifted in his seat on the couch then went about getting up, but Ivan grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his lap. Alfred let out a surprised gasp and Ivan smirked at him once he had him securely in his arms.

"What's the big—"

America was cut off by Russia's lips; the older nation quickly leaning forward and silencing any protests. Alfred shifted in Ivan's lap as he felt the other deepen the kiss and move a hand to his hip. The honey blonde had forgotten his plan to go to the bathroom as Ivan practically put his tongue down his throat and rubbed his hip. His mind going completely blank, tossing out the need to go to the bathroom, as Russia held him in his lap and kissed him deeply.

Russia smirked into the kiss and moved his hips upwards to rub his crotch to America's; resulting in the blonde gasping and rubbing back. The older nation moved with Alfred as he went back to capture the other's parted lips. He swallowed the moans coming from Alfred and began to move his hand from Alfred's hip to his lower abdomen, right above his hardening cock. Ivan fanned out his hand over the area and could feel the taunt bulge there and pressed lightly.

Alfred instantly pulled from the kiss at the pressure and quickly remembered what he had planned on doing before the sudden make-out session.

"D-Don't do that! Damn it, let me go I gotta take a piss," demanded Alfred as he tried to get out of Ivan's hold.

"Nyet."

Alfred looked at the man like he was insane and was about to tell him so when the pressure increased on his bladder. It made him feel an odd tingling sensation, which made his cock twitch and his face heat up in embarrassment. He had no idea where the feeling of pleasure was coming from and he just wanted to back away, but Ivan held him steady.

"S-Stop it I-Ivan! I gotta go!"

Ivan smirked at hearing this and quickly moved forward, putting the American on his back and looming over him.

"If you have to go then go."

America looked at the older nation like he had lost his mind.

' _No hero would voluntarily wet themselves!'_

"Ivan, what the—"

Alfred's sentence was lost as the pressure was increased and another hand made it to his cock. Russia rubbed Alfred over his thin shorts making his manhood stiffen and still kept applying pressure to his bladder. Russia moved his hand from America's cock, once he got it at half-mast, and his bladder to grab Alfred's shorts. He pulled up the material to bunch up at Alfred's crotch and moved his hand under the shorts and boxers. He pushed a finger under America's scrotum while moving his other hand to still hold the clothing tightly over Alfred's crotch to still apply pressure the American's bladder. America cried out at the feeling and had tears prick his eyes as he felt himself start to lose control.

"D-Don't!"

America blushed darkly as he felt a light stream of warm liquid come out and dampen his clothing. Russia watched eagerly as the bright blue shorts began to have darker blue appear and grow slowly where the tip of Alfred's slight erection pressed against the boxers and shorts. The honey blonde twitched as the pressure of both his bladder and prostate increased, Ivan's fingers moving in soothing circles, urging him to let go. The pleasurable feeling became stronger at the movements and Alfred wanted desperately to let go. The feeling of a near bursting bladder was driving him insane, he didn't know whether to like the odd sensation of pleasure or detest it; and added with his prostate, he couldn't hold out.

"D-Damn it! N-Nooo."

Alfred's words became moans of relief and pleasure as he finally let go. The pleasurable tingle from have his bladder pressed on and his prostate, finally winning him over. His light stream grew heavy and Russia felt his cock harden even more as he watched Alfred soak his clothing and the couch under him. The darkening spot on America's shorts grew quickly and the Ivan watched eagerly as the golden liquid started to flow down the American's thighs in ribbons. Alfred moaned and shivered as he felt himself release and he found himself extremely turned on when he caught the look on Russia's face. His violet eyes staring at him with hunger and eagerness as he pissed himself. His cock twitched in its tight, warm, and wet confides as it continued to let out his urine.

The warm liquid pooled under America and soaked into the couch. Russia arched at brow at noticing the darkening spot and moved his hand to push down on it to see the liquid rise up a little from the fabric then soak back in. He smirked and moved his hand up to Alfred's shorts again, and moved the soaked garments to the side as much as possible to visibly see America urinate. The honey blonde had drank a lot and having had to hold it in for so long and endure the pressure from his lover he was still going strong. Once Ivan had freed his half-hard manhood Alfred instantly moaned at meeting the colder air and at feeling the warm urine land onto his chest. Ivan held onto Alfred's cock and pointed it up to Alfred; the golden stream arching up and soaking his shirt and chest while running down Ivan's fingers. It was in this position that America finished up; leaving himself to blush darkly in bewildered pleasure and leaving Ivan fully erect. Alfred shivered at feeling the nearly orgasmic relief finally dissipate and stared up at the ceiling. His mind not even beginning to comprehend why he found that to be so enjoyable, to feel his cock harden further from having Ivan watch him wet himself.

"That was perfect Alfred."

The honey blonde's dark blush still held strong at hearing this and hazy blue eyes looked to eager and dark violet.

"Y-You liked that?"

Russia nodded and moved to loom over America. He kissed the honey blonde chastely at first then deepened it before pulling back.

"Da, and I know you liked it too," stated Ivan with a smirk and squeezed the now fully erect cock between them. "Would you like more?"

Alfred stared at Ivan, unsure of how to answer the question, whether saying yes meant he was okay with humiliating himself in front of the older nation, or meant he found a kink that needed to be explore. Ivan sighed as he realized that Alfred was ranting in his own mind and moved to kiss him lovingly.

"You did beautifully Alfred, and I would like to do more to you," he said in a husky voice as he stared into America's blue eyes.

The blonde shivered as an involuntary image popped into his head of Ivan reliving himself on him after sex. He didn't know how to really take that, but with the way Ivan looked at him and his cock twitched, he nodded.

"Okay, but you're gonna have to buy me a new couch and bed, because we aint doing this here," declared America.

Russia chuckled and nodded, then got up and picked Alfred off the soaked furniture before rushing up to their bedroom. A smirk plastered to his face at seeing how well his little plan worked out.

* * *

***There might be a part two to this... not completely sure though.*Reviews Welcomed!***


	13. You're My Medicine - T (?)

**You're My Medicine**

"How are we feeling today," came the soothing voice of the doctor as the door was closed.

A pair of bright blue eyes looked up from a clipboard and crinkled as a smile formed on the doctor's face.

"Very good Dr. Jones. I feel better than I had the other day."

The doctor smiled brighter at hearing this and shook his head as he took a seat next to his favorite patient.

"Ivan, you've known me for years now. You can call me Alfred."

"Da, I know, but you are still my doctor," replied Ivan as he gave a soft smile of his own.

Alfred shook his head and watched as the older man looked out the large window that resided in his hospital room. Alfred admired the calm look on his face as he looked out to the pale blue sky dotted with clouds then down to the patches of sunflowers that dotted the parking lot area of the hospital. The doctor's eyes remained on his patient during this; taking in his pale complexion and ash colored hair. He could still remember the first day he was assigned to be Ivan's primary physician.

The honey blonde had been transferred to the hospital five years ago because of his exceptional skill and knowledge on the cardiovascular system and diseases. He had been instantly assigned to Ivan, a 29 year old Russian male (at the time), who was and still is suffering from A-Fib, Atrial Fibrillation. The instant his file had come into Alfred's hands he had fallen in love with him. The picture attached to the Russian's records captured his heart instantly. He had panicked for days about how he should act around the older man, or if it was even okay to feel this way towards his own patient. When he did finally meet Ivan it was during a routine check-up and he found the man to be even more stoic than his picture and much taller than him, even though there was only a three year difference in their ages. Alfred had no idea what Ivan had thought of him, but after years of check-ups, emergencies, and hospital stays that had become laced with teasing and flirting at some point during their time together. From this Alfred knew the older man had to feel something for him.

Neither one of them ever voiced their feelings, but Alfred wanted to. Every time he had to take care of Ivan he wanted to spill his guts, but he always ended up talking himself out of it. Ivan wasn't married, only had two loving and "slightly" overbearing sisters that cared for him, and a grey and white puff ball of a cat. Alfred himself hadn't dated since he came to the hospital, his last relationship having fallen apart and leaving him with a horrible ache for what seemed like centuries. But as the years went on Alfred felt more and more desperate to tell Ivan his feelings.

A-Fib can be deadly, but medication can lower the risk.

Alfred sighed deeply as he watched Ivan lay back in his hospital bed while still looking out the window. The lights in the room where off leaving the natural light from the window to fill it in a warm glow. The honey blonde longed to see Ivan out of the bed, but he also longed to get into it with him. Alfred groaned internally as this recurring string of want made itself known and he looked up to the monitors above his head.

' _Just tell him.'_

The honey blonde sighed and brought his eyes down to Ivan to find the man looking at him. His unique violet eyes staring into his bright blue as if trying to figure out a complicated problem. The heart monitor seemed to pick up a little as Ivan looked at his doctor, who had seemed to have moved closer to him during his time looking at the monitors. Alfred himself hadn't realized he had moved closer until he blinked and noticed how Ivan had seemed to lean in towards him. He didn't move an inch; though his eyes did travel down to the pale pink lips he had fantasied about, and felt his face heat up when they quirked up into a smirk.

The doctor's mind went completely blank as he unconsciously moved forward a little more in his seat as Ivan drew closer. Alfred hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until he felt a rush of surprise and anticipation run through him as something soft pressed against his lips. He wanted to crack open his eyes to make sure he wasn't being delusional, but found he couldn't bring himself to do so.

Ivan moved his hands to hold the doctor's face and gently pull him forward; making him get out of his chair and sit on the edge of the bed. Ivan had been wanting and planning this kiss for a while now. He had fallen for his honey blonde doctor the instant he had laid eyes on him five years ago. The honey blonde had seemed nervous around him, but still appeared confident and calm during his first check-up with him. It had left a smile on Ivan's face after their first meeting and Ivan knew he had to have the younger man someday. He had been relived when he found Alfred had an interest in the same sex when they had grown closer over the years, and started, as Alfred claimed it to be on occasion, "harassing" each other. No one had ever made Ivan feel so light and warm like Alfred did. He had cursed his heart condition for as long as he cared to remember, but once he met Alfred, he came to not hate it as much as he used to.

When the two had fallen pulled apart, the burning in their lungs and the fast beeping of the heart monitor, had them gasping for air and Alfred doing his best to relax Ivan so he wouldn't relapse so soon after still getting over one.

"Breath with me," he demanded breathlessly, which made Ivan give a weak chuckle at hearing it.

Alfred sat close to Ivan on the bed and had a hand over his heart as they breathed together. The medicine Alfred had his nurse give the Russian earlier in the day was still in effect so he knew Ivan should be okay once he was relaxed again.

The constant beeping was soon slow and steady, and they both heaved a sigh of relief then smiled and started to laugh lightly. Ivan's laughter was quick to die down as he became occupied with watching Alfred laugh. He loved the sound and the way his face looked during it. He took his doctor's hand in his own, which got Alfred's attention.

"I love you, Dr. Jones."

Alfred cracked a wide smile and leaned up to Ivan to rest his forehead against his.

"I love you too, Mr. Braginsky. Though, fraternizing with the patients is against the rules."

Ivan let out a short laugh and leaned forward to bump their noses together.

"Well, I believe we shall have to keep it a secret da?"

"Of course."

Alfred smiled at the older man and Ivan leaned forward to close the small gap between. Capturing the honey blonde's lips in a chaste kiss that was much shorter than their previous kiss. Ivan then pushed Alfred back and moved to sit up and cross-legged on his bed. Alfred watched him do this and Ivan patted the space beside him for Alfred to sit with him. The honey blonde smiled and sat in the same fashion, right against Ivan's left side. The two faced the large window and Alfred rested his head on his patient's shoulder as Ivan took his hand in his own.

"When I am discharged, would you like to go somewhere," asked Ivan still looking out at the familiar view.

"Yeah, I can make my brother cover for me."

Ivan smiled at that and Alfred squeezed his hand as they enjoyed the view before them and the steady beep of the heart monitor.

* * *

***So I made this out of thin air, but I guess watching the heart attack episode of 30Rock gave me the idea since I was watching it not long ago xp I know there was a suggestion for sick Alfred on ff.net but... I like this better :T* Hope you enjoyed it!* Reviews Welcomed!***


	14. My Dog Vanya - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America goes to visit Russia but finds that Russia isn't really... himself.
> 
> Warnings: Bestiality-man-dog

**My Dog Vanya**

America stood in the foyer of Russia's home staring at the ash blonde seated before him. The honey blonde stared at him in stunned silence as he cocked his head to the side and gave a confused look.

"I-Ivan…"

The older nation perked up at hearing his name and gave a bark in response as his tail began to wag. By some unforeseen circumstance, Ivan had turned into a dog *****. He still looked a little like himself, but his head now donned short droopy ears covered in silver and dark grey fur that went through his hair to his face to make sideburns. His arms had become covered in thick hair which went down to his… paws. His torso was still the same though the silver and dark grey hair framed it and covered his back, and appeared thicker around his lower half. His legs where still the same, but covered in the thick long hair and his feet and hands where both large paws. His tail was long and bushy and though the nation was covered in thick hair on his lower half Alfred could still spot his manhood.

The honey blonde blushed darkly and looked away from the area to look into curious violet eyes.

"U-Uh, hey… Ivan. Can, can you understand me?"

Russia just stared at him then got onto his paws and walked over to America curiously. Alfred held out his hand, which Ivan sniffed then barked and pushed his head into the hand. Alfred gave a crooked smile and scratched behind Ivan's ears before pulling his hand away.

"Wow, so you're a giant dog… You kind of look like a bear…"

Ivan barked again and began to walk towards the kitchen, but then stop and look back at Alfred.

"What is it? Need food," the American asked as he took off his jacket and shoes quickly.

He hadn't done any of that or put his luggage away because he was stunned by the "new" Russia.

The Russian barked again, seeming to understand what Alfred had said, and America started to come after him. Russia trotted into his kitchen and put a paw on his refrigerator. America understood easily and went about finding something inside for the man, dog, creature to eat. He found, what appeared to be leftovers of something, and heated it up for Ivan before putting it in a bowl and setting it on the floor. Russia wagged his tail happily as he began to eat and America placed a bowl water near him as well before backing away and taking in the sight.

' _So… Vanya's a dog… A giant bear like dog…'_

Alfred's blue eyes were fixed on the man-dog scarfing down his food, amazed at how he was able to stand on all fours.

' _He's a man-dog-bear… I could totally ride him into battle!'_

At this thought Alfred instantly thought of going into war while riding on Ivan's back and he easily pictured himself as He-Man riding Battle Cat. Alfred's fantasy was short lived though, once he felt a heavy head on his leg. He looked down to see Ivan looking at him pleadingly then to his hand that rested on his lap in front of Ivan. Alfred looked over him to notice all the food and water was gone then back to Ivan.

"You want to get scratched don't you?"

Ivan kept looking at Alfred and his hand, which made the honey blonde chuckle.

"Alright, come on."

Alfred got up and patted his leg to have Ivan follow him to the living room. Alfred knew Ivan's house well, since he had been visiting this particular home a lot recently. Once seated on the couch Russia put his front paws on America's lap and waited expectantly. Alfred laughed at how odd it was too see Ivan with such an expression, but complied with his wishes.

After the scratches the two had played around in the yard, which Alfred was grateful that Ivan was staying in his manor that was in the middle of nowhere for a reprieve from his mansion closer to Moscow. Alfred had to chase after Ivan though, more than once, because he would spot another animal and go after it or find his own cat, which ran for the nearest tall object to avoid him. After their outside adventure America had to give Russia a bath then give himself a shower. He decided to skip the pants and just go around in boxers and t-shirt once he was done.

The honey blonde now laid on his stomach playing the Xbox 360 that he kept at the older nation's house. He was completely absorbed in the game he was playing and continuously pushed Russia away from him when he nudge his face or paw at him.

"Dude, chill. I'll play with you later okay."

Russia let out a whimper and trotted away then stopped and looked back at the young nation then to the hallway that would lead to the front door. He began to walk in circles, glancing at Alfred and the hallway as he did so, then broke it to nudge at Alfred once more.

"Ivan, I'm almost to a checkpoint okay just wait," stated Alfred as he kept his eyes on the TV screen.

The dog nation whimpered again and went back to walking in circles before finally growling and raising his back leg. Alfred was still focused on the game until he smelt something odd yet familiar, and gasped and turned around. Ivan was currently relieving himself on the hardwood flooring with a pleased look on his face. A large steaming puddle formed quickly under him and Alfred just groaned and cursed himself. When Ivan was finished he moved to squat and Alfred moved quicker than ever to scoop up the giant man-dog and carry him outside. He set Ivan down and the Russian quickly trotted off to sniff around and found a place to finish his business. When he was done his pleased vibe died when he looked at Alfred, his tail going between his legs as his head went down, as the younger nation let him back inside the house. Alfred was not pleased that he'd have to clean up the giant puddle of piss in the living room and not pleased with himself for ignoring Russia. Ivan sat a ways from Alfred once in the house and watched the honey blonde clean up his mess. He kept his head low and gave an apologetic look once Alfred finished cleaning. America heaved a breath and shook his head before coming over to Ivan, who cringed back slightly.

"Look, I'm mad at myself not you," America stated as he reached forward again and succeeded in petting Russia's head.

"You're a good dog…man… bear… thing…"

Russia perked up at this and let out a bark and pushed his head into Alfred's hand. After their apology petting, Alfred went back to his game though he had Ivan curled up beside him. After a while Ivan got up and went to his refilled water bowl in the kitchen then came back and looked at Alfred. Alfred was still dressed only in boxers and a t-shirt, laying on his stomach with a pillow from the couch under him. Ivan felt a surge of heat come over him as he looked at Alfred and dazedly began to move towards the unaware nation. Alfred played his game enthusiastically until he felt something get onto him. He craned his neck to see Ivan above him and blushed darkly as he felt something massive press against his ass.

' _Oh shit.'_

He let out a nervous laugh and tried to turn over, but Ivan's large form held him down.

"I-Ivan?"

The man-dog let out a whimper and pushed his hips into Alfred, rubbing his hard cock against the American's ass. His face was flush and his mouth hung open to show off his sharp teeth and tongue. He kept moving his hips, humping Alfred slowly, but gradually speeding up. Alfred blushed even darker at the sight and feel, and felt very conflicted.

' _I, I can't have sex with him! He's a dog…man…? F-Fuck!'_

Alfred moaned as he felt Ivan hump him harder and felt his own cock stiffen instantly in his underwear. He shakily paused his game and let go of his controller to grip the large pillow under him and shamefully raise his ass.

' _Just a dog in heat is all. Wh-When he's done, he'll be fine.'_

With this as Alfred's reasoning he ground back into Ivan, encouraging him to move faster. Ivan made whimpers, howls, and growls as he humped America. He adjusted his stance a little and moved his front paws to be near America's head as he rutted harder against him. Alfred groaned into the pillow under him and kept moving back against Ivan. He wanted badly for that large cock to slip inside him, but he was unsure of how to do it or if he should. He groaned in frustration and moved his hips to hump the pillow under him to satisfy his throbbing erection.

' _Fuck what am I gonna do?!'_

Ivan growled deeply as he bucked sharply then gave a howl as he finally came. His thick cum poured onto Alfred's ass and back, some even landing in his hair. The honey blonde stilled as the man-dog released and desperately wished he was cumming inside him instead of on him. When Russia finished he dismounted and sat behind Alfred as if to admire his work. The honey blonde sat up himself and blushed darkly at seeing Ivan looking at him. He shivered as he felt the large load of warm cum cooling on his back and reached up to pull off his shirt.

Once he removed his shirt Ivan walked up to him and licked his face, then sniffed down his body to his still erected manhood.

"H-Hey now," America stuttered out as he watched Russia press his face into his crotch.

He felt like his face was on fire as he watched the transformed nation sniff his erection then lick it through his underwear.

' _F-Fuck, just, just do it already!'_

Alfred bit his lip as he said this inwardly and looked at the Russian still licking his erection through his boxers.

' _No one's gonna know.'_

At this thought America looked around the living room to find now one around then put his hand on Ivan's head. The man-dog looked up with a flushed face and curious eyes.

"Ho-hold on okay. Just, let me…"

Alfred pushed Ivan away gently, causing him to whimper, and moved his hands to his boxers. He slipped the damp material off and tossed it with his shirt then put his fingers in his mouth. Ivan whimpered again as Alfred did this and took a step closer to the younger nation as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth and put them to his entrance. America laid on his back on the couch pillow and spread his legs wide for Ivan to get to him as he fingered himself open. The man-dog wagged his tail at seeing Alfred beckon him and he eagerly got into place to continue licking the honey blonde's cock.

"F-Fuck!"

Alfred moaned and moved his fingers faster as Ivan licked him. He could barely stand it and as a result of that, he pulled his fingers out and pushed Russia back. America rolled over onto his stomach, laying over the pillow once more, and raised his ass high as he spread it apart for the older nation.

"C-Come on big guy. Be-be a good boy a-and put it in."

Russia looked at America then his ass and after America gave more encouraging words he moved to mount him.

"Y-Yeah, there you go," Alfred breathed out as he felt Ivan's hard cock once again on him.

He gripped Ivan's length and guided it to his hole where Ivan instinctively pushed in.

"Fuck me!"

Alfred moaned loudly and shook under Ivan as the man-dog huffed as he sunk into Alfred's tight heat. Alfred gasped at the full sensation and at the feel of the large knot at the base of Ivan's cock inside him. Once Ivan felt ready to, he moved his hips back, drawing out his manhood then shoved it back in. The thrust easily opened America more and struck his prostate perfectly that Alfred came onto the pillow. He had tried to calm himself, but failed to do so; cumming hard onto the couch pillow and practically screaming Ivan's name. The man-dog took this as encouragement and began to thrust hard and fast into America, causing the over sensitive American to cry out in pleasure and get another erection.

Russia pounded into America roughly, his nails digging into the hardwood flooring and howls and growls escaping him. America gasped and moaned as he was being fucked into the floor. His legs quivered as he tried to keep them from falling from each powerful and deep thrust Ivan gave. It didn't take much longer for either of them to finally climax. Alfred screaming Ivan's name once more as he came onto the cum stained pillow while Ivan filled him with his cum. Ivan's knot held tightly as he came then collapsed onto Alfred's back.

The two laid panting on the floor and Alfred could still feel the knot in place as he came down from his sex high. He looked behind him weakly to see Ivan panting with his tongue out and eyes closed then turned back around to drop his head in the pillow.

When Alfred opened his eyes, he startled himself from the fact that he had fallen asleep and that it was now dark in the living room except for the TV, which held a blue glow from the game console shutting off by itself. He groaned and tried to get up, but something heavy was on his back and something was inside him. The heavy something groaned at the movement and muttered something in Russian.

"I-Ivan?"

The mumbling turned into a hiss from both of them as the weight was off of Alfred. The honey blonde looked behind him to see Ivan sitting on the floor completely naked and completely human (for a nation that is).

"Alfred?"

Alfred smiled widely at hearing his name and moved to tackle Ivan into a hug. They crashed on the floor and both hissed in pain, for Ivan it was his back hitting the floor and for Alfred his lower half was very sore.

"Alfred? When did you get here and why are you naked?"

Alfred blushed darkly at the line of questioning.

"U-Uh, I'll explain after a shower."

* * *

**Dog*** Ivan is a caucasian ovcharka! I feel like that's what kind of dog he would be x3

***Not sure how this came to be but... I find it.. interesting xp*Reviews Welcomed!***


	15. Watch Me - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred longs for his boyfriend.

**Watch Me**

Alfred smiled seductively as he stood nude in front of his dresser and retrieved something long and thick from one of its drawers.

"Mmm Little Vanya will definitely do the trick tonight," he said huskily.

Alfred's blue eyes shined brightly as he held the large dildo in his hands and rubbed his fingers over the pale pink rubber. He licked his lips and moved over to the desk that resided in his dorm room to pull out the wooden chair and place it in the center of the room. Alfred had no roommates, per request, leaving the room all to himself and his boyfriend.

He smiled widely at the small camera hidden in the corner of the room and blew a kiss at it.

"I hope you enjoy this as much as I do Vanya," he called out as he still smiled at the camera.

The American sat in the chair and held up the dildo to his face and kissed the tip of it. He stuck out his tongue and ran it over the rubber phallus eagerly, tracing the veins and circling the head. He licked the tip eagerly and wiggled his tongue into the urethra before taking the toy fully into his mouth. He made sure to be at a good angle for the camera as he did this. He didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend.

He moaned as he deep throated the large toy and what he couldn't fit in his mouth he rubbed with his hands as if it was the real thing. The size and shape was correct, but it was nothing compared to the real one that was in his boyfriend's pants. This fact made Alfred shiver and he slipped the toy out to coat his fingers in his saliva then put it back in, as he took the saliva coated fingers and pressed them to his ass. He had scooted forwards in his chair and opened his legs wide as he pushed his fingers in.

His body twitched as he pushed his fingers in deeper and moaned around the dildo in his mouth. He worked quickly to work himself open for the toy, knowing that his boyfriend preferred watching him impale himself on the toy rather than his fingers. When he was satisfied that he was ready; he gave the toy one long hard suck as he pulled it from his mouth with a pop. It flung a little of his saliva back on him, but he laughed it off and licked it from tip to base then down to the rubber scrotum and further to the suction cup underneath it. He licked it thoroughly then got out of the wooden chair and pressed the toy onto it. He listened to the hissing sound of the air being forced out as the toy secured itself to the chair then moved to straddle the chair.

Alfred looked back to the camera then down to the toy as he reached under himself to hold the toy and pull an ass cheek up to expose his hole for the camera. He blushed darkly as he felt the toy touch him and groaned as he began to slip down it. He shivered as he slid down the lubed phallus and tried to look at the camera as he showed off how well his ass was taking in the custom toy.

Once he was seated he moved his hands to grip the back of the chair and began to move up and down on the toy, riding it slowly and steady at first, but gradually picking up his pace.

"G-God Ivan!"

He moaned out for his lover as he rocked on the toy, the chair creaking under him as he slid up and down on the toy. He longed for the real thing, but being stuck in college while your boyfriend is stuck at work complicated things.

The dorm room was filled with Alfred's moans and the smacking sounds of his ass hitting the seat of the chair every time he came down on the toy. He groaned and resisted the urge to touch himself as he kept rocking.

"V-Vanyaa-ah!"

His breath hitched as his prostate was hit perfectly, his back arching as he drove into that spot. Alfred panted heavily and turned back to the camera to show off his flushed and dazed expression. He gave a smile then slowed his movements teasingly 'til he came to a stop all together. He smirked and slipped off the toy to turn around and face the camera and slid the rubber phallus up on the chair a little before slipping back onto it. He licked his lips and moaned softly as he sunk back down on the chair then gripped the edges of seat. He arched his back and tossed his head back as he spread his legs wide to show off his untouched cock.

"I-I wish you were here," he stuttered out as he began to move.

Alfred bounced on the toy as hard as he had before and kept his eyes on the camera. He slammed his ass onto the toy roughly, pressing it directly into his prostate, driving him closer to his orgasm. He moaned and lolled his head to the side, still eyeing the camera, as he rocked faster.

"Ivan, Ivan, Ivan."

He chanted his lover's name as he felt his cock throb with want. He adjusted his grip on the chair and began to roll his body against the toy. Staying fully seated in the chair and rolling his lower half over it, flexing his body, and making himself sweatier and worked up. He closed his eyes for a moment as he let himself feel his end coming. He bit his lip and pushed himself up to fall back on the toy one last time. The angle was rough and prefect, sending him over the edge; cumming hard onto his torso as he moaned. His thick spunk covered his abdomen and chest.

Once he was spent he sat slumped in his chair with cumming running down his sweaty and flushed body. He smiled at the camera above him and blew a kiss at it.

"Can't wait to see you next break."

* * *

***Reviews Welcomed!***


	16. Good Boy - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ivan gets his turn to deal with a man-dog. (basically prt 2 of My Dog Vanya as suggested by a guest review on ff.net!)
> 
> Warnings: Bestiality - man-dog

**Good Boy**

Russia heaved a sigh as he riffled through his pockets to find his key to America's loft. He had come to America for the usual meeting, but he extended his stay to spend time with his lover. Though the kind of time he wanted to spend didn't involve what he was about to endure when he opened the door. A series of barks, scarping nails, and soon after a heavy object colliding with Russia's chest. The nation stumbled into the hallway as he was assaulted with a wet tongue and hamburger breath.

"A-Alfred! Alfred! Down! Down!"

Alfred barked happily and got off Ivan; he smiled and panted as he watched Ivan straighten up and look around the hallway frantically. Ivan then grabbed the McDonalds bag he had dropped beside him and waved it in front of Alfred's face. The younger nation eyed the bag and Ivan used it to lure him back into the loft.

Once inside with the door locked, Ivan gave up the Big Macs he had went out to get and watched Alfred scarf them down in the bowl designated for his food. He stared at Alfred curiously as he ate, taking in the sight of the hyper dog *****. He didn't know how or why, but Alfred was a dog, a blonde, brown, and white dog. His face was still the same, but his glasses were gone and he had one fur covered ear perked up and the other bent as he ate eagerly. His torso was bare, but framed by the thick long hair that continued downward to his feet. His feet and hands where paws about the size of his normal hands and feet. His tail was long and curled upwards slightly. He didn't understand how it happened, but nevertheless Alfred was in fact a dog, and he had an inkling it had to do with what occurred to him not long ago. America had told him that he had turned into a dog as well, but he didn't remember any of it, not really anyways. He could recall doing things during that time, but it was like visiting a drunken memory that wouldn't clear up. He guessed the honey blonde had changed during the night because when he woke up instead of seeing a sleeping blonde he found a sleeping blonde, brown, and white man-dog.

He let out a sigh and looked at the man-dog now wiping his face with his paws then licking them clean. Alfred then stared at him with wide blue eyes and smiled at him. He wagged his tail as he trotted up to Ivan put his paws into his lap as he push his face into hand.

"What shall I do with you?"

Alfred just barked happily as Ivan scratched his head then pushed up on his legs to lick Ivan's face. The Russian grimaced at the hamburger breath and pushed Alfred down.

"No, stop that," he demanded and pushed Alfred down completely to the floor as he got up from the stool he had sat on.

Alfred just barked at being pushed then turned to run off and around his spacious New York City loft. He ran around the living room space then jumped onto the couch and attacked a throw pillow.

"Alfred! Stop it!"

Alfred kept at the pillow and when Ivan went to grab it the American started growling as he tried to keep it in his mouth. His sharp teeth holding the pillow firmly against the strong nation, but soon the pillow made a ripping noise, and both feel back on their backs as the pillow came apart. The room was covered in pillow fluff and Alfred took that moment to roll around in it while Ivan sat up.

"Alfred."

The dark tone quickly caught Alfred's attention and he noticed the very unpleasant expression on Ivan's face. The man-dog got to his feet and went to go near the Russian, but then stopped and backed away, lowering his ears and tail along with his head and sitting down. He wrapped his tail around his legs and gave an apologetic look followed by a whimper.

"You are not a very good boy Alfred. Even when I was a dog I didn't behave so badly," stated Ivan as he went to clean up the fluff.

Alfred just watched him sorrowfully then moved to a clump of fluff, bit it, then took it over to Ivan. He nudged the Russian's leg to get him to notice and Ivan was surprised by it. He took the fluff and Alfred went to gather more. In no time at all the fluff was piled together then tossed in the trash.

"You are very smart dog… man… Good boy."

Ivan patted Alfred's head then bent down as Alfred looked like he was ready to jump on him. He scratched his ears and smiled softly at the happy expression coming to Alfred's face. His tail wagging and his ears perking up as Ivan petted and scratched him. He then stopped wagging his tail and got up and bolted for the front door.

"Alfred?"

The man-dog scratched at the door and whimpered then looked back at Ivan and began to pace in front of it. Ivan eyed him curiously then gave a gasp as a thought came to him.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

Alfred kept whimpering and moving and Ivan took it as a yes; though he faced a problem. They were at America's loft in NYC… They couldn't just walk out of the building with Alfred on a leash, but he knew he needed to do something.

"Oh! Come on Alfred! Come on!"

Ivan patted his leg repeatedly and Alfred looked between him and the door before following him. He was lead up to the bathroom and Ivan managed to get him into the bathtub.

"Okay, go."

Alfred looked at the tub and sniffed it then at Ivan confused.

"Go. Come on it is okay," Russia encouraged.

Alfred whimpered and trotted around the tub then looked at Ivan again. The Russian just gave an encouraging look then made an "ah" sound and turned his back to the man-dog. Alfred whimpered again then looked at Ivan once more before finally relieving himself in the tub. Ivan gave a sigh of relief, but grimaced as Alfred went past number 1 to number 2.

After Ivan had his traumatizing bathroom moment he and Alfred spent the time sitting on the floor watching TV. Ivan didn't know how long Alfred would stay in his half dog form, but he had to admit, it was… interesting. Whatever breed America was it was quite energetic, playful, and very smart, though he was a bit sensitive when Ivan had to yell at him. He currently had Alfred's head in his lap and he was scratching behind his ears. The man-dog let out a yawn then moved further into Russia's lap, making him scratch down his neck. He wagged his tail happily at the scratches then got up and walked a little more forward for Ivan to scratch down his bare back and further to his furry lower half to the base of his tail. He wagged his tail harder as the older nation scratched that particular spot. His eyes closed as his mouth opened up and he started panting and tried to wiggle his but closer to Ivan to get him to scratch more. Ivan arched a brow at the act but complied. He never had a dog as pet, only his cat, so it was interesting to see how one spot could make Alfred so excited.

"You like this very much da? Such a good boy."

Alfred barked then moved completely off of Ivan and got onto his back. He wagged his tail and held up his paws and waited for Ivan. The Russian chuckled and began to scratch Alfred's bare torso and the man-dog barked and wiggled under him happily. Russia just shook his head and continued to please the younger nation until his hand went farther than he had expected. He stopped as he came into contact with Alfred's cock and looked down to see it fully erect. Alfred whimpered and looked at Ivan expectantly and the older nation just scratched lightly around the area working back up then taking his hand away completely. He gave a nervous look as America had a flush appearance to his face and whimpered at him.

' _I guess I indulged him too much…'_

Ivan looked away from Alfred feeling slightly disturbed, and the American rolled over and gave a pleading look.

"I believe that is enough scratching for one day da?"

Alfred whimpered at him again then moved up to Ivan and put his paws on the Russian's lap, putting his face right in Russia's and sniffed his face. Russia tried to avoid his sniffing, but America kept sniffing him then moved down his body 'til he came to his crotch.

"Alfred?!"

Russia went to push the man-dog away, but America pulled away on his own then sniffed his own cock and licked it a few times before going back to Ivan's.

"A-Alfred! Stop that!"

Alfred stopped and looked at him for a moment, but moved back forward and licked Ivan's crotch. Ivan tried to push Alfred away, but the man-dog kept licking him through his clothing and he started to feel his manhood stiffen.

"A-Alfred!"

Russia had no idea what to do, it felt good, but completely wrong at the same time.

' _What did Alfred do?'_

This stray thought made its way to the front of his mind and he tried to recall what Alfred had told him. It was a little difficult to remember the conversation with the way the American was licking at him through his jeans, but he was able to finally get it.

' _If I have sex with him will he change? But…'_

Ivan bit his lip as he looked at Alfred and just felt very conflicted about it. He now knew exactly how Alfred felt about this situation when it was him as the eager dog. His concentration was broken though when America let out a whimper and looked at him pleadingly, seeming to realize he wasn't getting very far above clothing. He then turned to lick his erection then look back at Ivan. The Russian sighed and flushed slightly at what he was about to do.

"Very well…"

He took a deep breath and moved his hands to his pants. He undid his pants and looked up at America to see him whimper and move closer to him and look eager to continue. Russia looked back down and moved his pants further down to his thighs, taking his underwear with it and Alfred inched closer. He sniffed the half erected cock and looked up at Ivan for moment before looking down and licking Russia's cock. Ivan's breath hitched as he felt America's wet and warm tongue lap up at his cock. The man-dog eagerly licked at Russia's manhood, bringing it to stiffen more. Russia gasped and moaned softly as Alfred tasted him and inwardly chanted that this was for the American to get back to normal. That no one would know and it was just a situation of circumstance.

"A-Alfred."

The American huffed then pulled away from Ivan's now fully erect cock then moved forward to be close to Ivan. Ivan was still sitting up against the couch, but for what Alfred was trying to do it wasn't working for him. The man-dog was trying to hump him and he wasn't getting any contact, which made him whimper.

"A-Alfred. Just…"

The man-dog whimpered again and gave a pleading look before dismounting and licking Ivan's face then his cock again. Ivan groaned and went to pet Alfred, but the younger nation backed up then turned his back to Ivan and lifted his tail high and off to the side to show off his ass. His lower half being more dog like, his ass was less round and showed off his hole prominently like a dog's. It clenched and unclenched as Alfred held his ass high for Ivan and he whimpered as he looked back at him.

' _Sex with a dog… man…? Do I need a condom? Lube?'_

Ivan had no clue what to do, but decided to just try. He moved over to Alfred and placed a hand at the base of his tail and scratched the area a little making Alfred whimper and push back into his hand. He moved his other hand to his balls and rolled them in his hand, which Alfred howled in pleasure and panted. Ivan arched a brow and kept up the action while he moved his hand from Alfred's tail to his mouth. He coated two fingers in saliva then pressed one in and found that there wasn't much resistance. He pressed in a second and found that he could open up Alfred easily.

Alfred whimpered and tried to wiggle his butt to get Ivan to move more. The Russian felt his cock twitch as Alfred clench around his fingers then pulled them out. He then gripped his cock and Alfred's thigh and pressed in. He groaned as he slipped into Alfred and Alfred huffed and steadied himself. Russia bit his lip and ran his fingers up and down America's back before pulling out then pushing in. Alfred howled and huffed as Ivan began to move, moving his large manhood carefully in and out trying to find his prostate or something similar. Alfred growled a little as Ivan gave a sharp buck, then howled as Ivan pushed at a different angle. The man-dog huffed and lowered his upper half to rest against the floor with his nails digging into the wood to keep himself steady. Ivan gave a surprised look then pressed into the spot again resulting in Alfred panting and howling once more.

' _Found it!'_

The older nation adjusted himself and began to thrust harder into America. Hitting the spot he found repeatedly and making the man-dog howl more. Russia grunted as America clenched around him and he moved faster and harder, thrusting deep. He groaned and gripped the younger nation's toned thighs, digging his fingers into the fur as he thrusted harder.

"A-Alfred!"

Alfred howled and drooled on the floor as he was fucked into it. He panted harshly as Ivan pounded into him and it didn't take long for either to cum. Alfred howled as he came hard in spurts onto the floor, his swollen cock twitching as he did so. Ivan groaned out Alfred's name as the man-dog clenched around him and brought him to the edge. He came hard into Alfred and held him steady as he finished inside him. He grunted as he pulled out and sat back against the couch. America panted and stood up on all fours and looked back at Ivan then sniffed his used hole and licked the white cum oozing out. He licked it clean then went over to Russia to lick his manhood clean; eagerly lapping up everything. When he was finished he laid across Ivan's lap and curled up in it; Ivan looked at him dazedly then put his hand on his head. He took a deep breath and petted Alfred's head tiredly.

"Good boy."

Ivan had no idea how long he slept but when he opened his eyes it was well into the night and the kitchen and cityscape outside the large wall window was the only lighting. He rubbed his fingers through soft hair and looked down to see Alfred dog ears free. He looked at Alfred curiously and noticed he was still asleep and without any fur, paws, or a tial. The only hair on his body being he blonde hair on his head. He smiled at seeing the blonde back to normal and continued to pet his head that is, until the blonde began to wake up.

"Mmmm hey… Did I sleep through the day," Alfred asked as he sat up, but winced slightly as he did so.

"Nyet, you were… awake and quite… interesting."

Alfred gave a confused look and sat adjacent to Ivan on the floor; though he put his weight on his hands to lessen the pressure on his ass.

"What does that mean?"

"I will tell you later da?"

Alfred cocked his head to the side and Russia instantly could picture the American as his dog form again. He chuckled and put his hand on the American's head.

"You are a good boy."

* * *

**Dog*** \- Alfred is an Old Time Farm Shepherd! Took a long time to find a dog with American origins that would fit Alfred, but I did it x3

***Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***


	17. Paper Heart - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Alfred finds a paper heart lying in the snow and goes to give it back to its rightful owner.

 

**Paper Heart**

 

America looked around himself and found he stood in a world of white and cold. He noticed that wherever he was at everything looked like it was drawn with crayon. He looked down at his hands and found that, he too, looked like he was drawn with crayon. He looked up from his hands and turned around to see what laid behind him, but instead found something blue in the world of white. He adjusted his glasses and moved over to the blue object, his shoes crunching in the snow.

Once he got to it he noticed it was blue heart. He bent down to pick it up and noticed it was a heart made of paper. The heart was cold as the snow it laid in, but not wet; he ran his fingers over the paper and found a rip. The tear went down the center jaggedly and Alfred frowned at seeing it. He wanted to fix it, but didn't know where he could find anything to fix the fragile paper. He looked up from the heart in dismay, but had a smile come to his face as he caught sight of something. He walked a ways in the snow and smiled brightly as he confirmed what he saw was indeed what he needed. A red tape dispenser laid in the white snow and held more than enough bright red tape for his needs. Alfred didn't know where it came from, but he was grateful to have it. He sat down in the snow and tore off a long strip. He taped the front of the heart then the back and admired his handiwork.

As he looked at the heart he realized that someone must have lost it in snow. He looked around the snowy forest then got up and headed off into the woods. He didn't know where to go, but the direction he was heading felt right.

As he walked he didn't notice that the red tape he had on the blue heart was slowly bleeding into the paper. He didn't know how long he walked, but eventually he found someone in the forest. He paused for a moment and tucked the paper heart into his jacket to protect it as he looked around the forest. He went from tree to tree before finally seeing who stood in the forest. He recognized the person as Russia, who looked like he was drawn with crayon just like he and this world was, all except for the paper heart. America studied Russia for a moment and realized he wasn't moving. There was snow on his hat and shoulders and he seemed frozen in place.

Alfred walked up to him and waved his hand in front of his face, but got no response. He looked at Ivan's face to see it look completely blank. He cocked his head as he surveyed the frozen nation then reached up and poked his nose. Still no response. He poked his cheek then backed away and grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at the Russian. The snow splattered on Ivan's chest, but nothing happened. America sighed and brushed the snow off of Ivan, but stopped as he noticed a hole in the other's chest. He looked at it amazed, it was a hole shaped like a heart.

It took America a while before he thought to pull out the paper heart he had found. His bright blue eyes widened as he noticed the heart had changed. The blue heart was turning red and the tape appeared too had vanished. The tape that held the heart together had bled out into the blue, the red emanating from the center of the heart and growing outward. Alfred assumed it was a good thing, because he reasoned hearts were meant to be red not blue, so he moved up to Ivan and placed the heart in the hole. He smiled happily as he saw the heart fit and when he took his hands away the heart fell to the snow. He frowned at the sight and picked it back up and put it back, but it wouldn't stay once he tried to let go of it. He furrowed his brow then moved to put his arms around Russia and hugged him tightly, thinking if he hugged him the heart would stay.

When he pulled back he found the heart was stuck to his head, and he pulled it off to see the red was still spreading. He studied the heart and turned it over in his hands. He gave a soft gasp as an idea came to him and he kissed the heart softly and quickly put into Ivan.

The instant he did Ivan gasped, but it turned into a yawn then he blinked and noticed he wasn't alone anymore. Alfred stood before him smiling at seeing him move again and Ivan looked at him confused. America smiled and waved at Russia and Russia waved back then looked down as he noticed America wasn't looking directly at him anymore. He's violet eyes widened in surprise at seeing his heart no longer blue and back inside him, but he noticed that an edge was peeling up. This is what America had noticed and his face brightened up as he came up with an idea.

A spool of white thread appeared between them and Alfred took it in his hands carefully and took the already prepped needle from it. Ivan watched with interest as Alfred pricked him with the needle and both of them shared a look seeing that Ivan hadn't reacted to being pricked by the needle. Russia only shrugged and America just smiled at him and continued on with swooning Ivan's heart to his chest. When he was finished a pair of scissors appeared and he clipped the string and knotted it easily. He admired his stitching and looked up at Russia pleased with himself. Russia touched his heart then looked at Alfred and moved to enveloped him in a hug. He pulled back slightly and saw America laughing; and he smiled at the sight and leaned forward to kiss him. America noticed this and leaned up to meet him, closing his eyes as he waited.

When he opened them again he found himself lying in bed in a non-crayon world and sunlight pouring in through his window. He let out a deep breath and looked up to see Ivan still sleeping and that he had a hand on Ivan's heart. He rubs his hand into the space as he recalled his dream and listened as Ivan woke up, taking a deep breath and yawning as he did so.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah Ivan?"

"I had a very interesting dream," he state sleepily.

Alfred had a smile come to his face and he buried his face into Ivan's chest, rubbing his face against his torso.

"I had to make sure your heart wouldn't fall out again."

Russia smiled at hearing this and kissed the top of America's head.

"Thank you moye solnyshko."

* * *

**Translations:**

moye solnyshko - my sunshine


	18. Amelia - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan admires Amelia from a distance, but it doesn't go as planned.

**Amelia**

Ivan peered over the book he had been trying and failing to read for the past ten minutes. His mind too distracting for him to focus, and finally caving in to his desire to look over the object. Just a three booths down and to the right sat the girl named Amelia with her Japanese friend.

Ivan had never met her and possibly never will, but he couldn't stop himself from coming to this out-of-the-way cafe to see her when he got off work. He had come into the diner by chance a few months ago and ever since he laid eyes on the regular Amelia he made it a point to come every day after work and sometimes on his days off, becoming a regular himself to the café.

He had his usual Danish pastry and coffee while reading his book, but lately the book had become more of a shield so he could look at Amelia. Never in his life had he met someone so perfect, not even when he moved from Russia when he was only a teenager with his sisters and grandfather.

The woman had wavy honey blonde hair that went to her shoulders and an odd cowlick at the part of her hair. She had bright blue eyes behind red glasses and a smile that melted and nagged at Ivan to have it directed at him. She wore a Star Wars shirt ***** that was written in Hebrew, he didn't know if that meant she was Jewish or she just thought it was cool, but he'd convert for her if he had to. The shirt was tight and hugged her plump hourglass figure. Her purple skinny jeans did the same thing, hugging her thick thighs and calves beautifully. She was a plump girl, not the stick that her twin sister was that he had seen a few times in the café. Thick legs, a muffin top, as he had heard her call her stomach once (though she said it had extra muffin, which he didn't understand) when she had complained about her weight. On that day he was closer to getting up and telling her she was perfect than ever, but in the end he stayed put and silently hated himself.

He wanted to talk to her, tell her she was perfect, ask her out on a date, ask her to join him for a coffee, but he couldn't. The main reason being: age. He was thirty and he had no idea how old she was, she looked like she could be seventeen. He sighed behind his book then put it down and put his head in his hands. He eyed Amelia a little longer as she seemed to be saying something exciting to her friend then looked out the window. He internally groaned as he let his usual feelings for Amelia fester and make him feel awful for not having the courage to talk to her and/or seeming like a pedophile if she was seventeen.

When he finally looked back to Amelia he froze where he sat, because the instant he looked over he had caught her looking at him. Her blue eyes where wide once they caught his violet and she blushed and turned to look at her friend. All of this seemed to happen in a matter of a second and in that second Ivan was terrified and happy. He adverted his eyes as well as he realized he was still staring at her in shock, but he did sneak glances once he put his book back up to shield himself. He saw her leaning over her table to whisper something to her friend and her blush growing darker. Ivan didn't know what was happening, but he looked back in his book trying to calm his thumping heart and read the stupid book in front of him.

He flinched as he heard footsteps coming towards him and all he could think of was Amelia was coming to slap him for staring at her for so long. When the footsteps stopped at his booth he refused to look up, and after an embarrassing few seconds a throat was cleared and the most amazing voice was directed at him.

"U-Uh, hey, can I sit here?"

Ivan swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and looked up to see Amelia in front of him and could only stare at her. Her blush darkened at his stare, and she just took it as an okay to sit. Ivan's eyes followed her and he noticed that with her close up she looked more beautiful than ever and had a faint set of freckles across her cheeks.

"Ya gonna stare at me all day huh? I guess that's normal considering that's what you do all the time I come in here."

When Ivan heard this he snapped out of his trance and tugged at his scarf as he felt his own face heat up a little in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry… I, I just find you very attractive and I, couldn't help myself."

He forced out these words and waited to be slapped and rejected, but when nothing came but the world's greatest laugh he looked up. In Ivan's mind his heart had fell out onto the café table the instant he looked at Amelia. Her plump face was stretched wide as she laughed and when she calmed down the bright smile he loved was stuck to her face.

"Well, I, um, find you very attractive too… The name's Amelia F. Jones," she said happily and extended her hand.

"I-I'm Ivan Braginsky," he replied as he took her hand and found she had a very strong grip and the softest hands ever.

He swallowed another lump in his throat then looked past Amelia as he recalled she did have a friend with her, but noticed the Japanese girl was nowhere in sight.

"Don't worry, she left once I sat down. So…tell me about yourself. I can tell you're Russian, which makes you even hotter," she said causally although her face was bright red when she said it.

Ivan smiled at hearing this and at seeing her blush before responding.

"I am Russian, I came to this country when I was only a teenager."

"Oh, and how old are you now, if, if you don't mind me askin' that is," she asked with a little nervousness showing on her face.

Ivan stared at Amelia and wondered if he could just lie about his age, say he was 25 and hope for the best.

"I, I am 30," he found himself saying.

He inwardly cursed himself at revealing his true age and wondered if Amelia would leave.

"Huh, you don't look 30. I'm 22 myself."

Amelia smiled at the stunned look Ivan had on his face then turned to a waiter ask for a Coke because she planned on staying with the hot Russian for a little while longer.

* * *

***Aw, Ivan's a mess x3 Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***


	19. BL CD - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My rendition of what a girl does when listening to a BL track of a certain Russian and an American characters.
> 
> (The BL CD is fake btw. I made it up, but god I wish it was real!)

**BL CD**

The summer sun shined brightly through sheer curtains that obscured the visibility to a bedroom.

A teenage girl stood in that bedroom, before flopping back onto her plush bed. She reveled in the warm sunlight that rested on her blue and purple bedding. It tingled her soft skin and made her plump lips curve into a content smile. She moved her hand lazily over his stomach, slipping it under her He-Man t-shirt, and hiking it up to enjoy the warm touch of the sun on her abdomen. Her curvy body and slightly pudgy stomach became warm and sent shiver up her spin. The warmth of the sun contrasting with the cool central air was perfect to her.

Her smile widened as the sounds of the cicadas came through her cracked window. She laid on her back enjoying her lazy summer day.

She moved her deep brown eyes to look around her room. Taking in how everything seemed to glow in the warm sunlight; her desk, her poster covered walls, and her own body. Her soft eyes soon picked out a pair of headphones and an mp3 player connected to it.

She sat up and reached for the black and blue headphones that rested at the edge of her bed, pulling along the little black mp3 player. Once in hand she slipped on her headphones, working the cool plastic and metal band though her curly hair, and flopped back onto her bed. An excited giggle left her lips as she landed back on the bed, a result of her anticipation.

Today was a perfect day to do the one thing she loved the most.

She moved her partially covered fingers over her mp3 and turned it on quickly. She moved her other covered hand to her face to keep her excitement down. Using her jacket sleeve that cover her hands mostly to cover her mouth. She scrolled through her songs and drama CDs to find the album that she desired.

The teen girl wiggled in her oversized black jacket in excitement as she selected her favorite track and pushed play. She turned the volume up on her mp3 and set it aside on the bed and waited.

Five seconds of silence passed before the oh-so familiar of smacking lips and twisting tongues filler her ears. She blushed heavily at the sounds of the heavy make-out session. She could never get tired of hearing it or get over the sounds.

Soon the voice of one of the characters sounded. The smooth Russian accent filling her ears as the voice whispered to his lover. The voice taunting the other as the sounds of his hand trailed down the other's body.

The girl bit her jacket sleeve as she heard the American begin to speak. He's words broken and cut short as the sound of the Russian's fingers goes inside the other man. The American gasped and moaned as a squelched sounded repeatedly, rhythmically. The Russian spoke again as he made these sounds with his fingers and laughed a little as he began to kiss his way down the other's body. The sounds of squelches, kisses, moans, and movement filled the girl's headphones.

The teen bit harder on her sleeve as she fidgeted on her bed. Her body already shaking and urging to be dealt with as she listened to the two men. She let out a gasp of her own as she heard the American gasp from having his manhood teased by the Russian. Soon the American's breathing became hot and labored. The Russia was licking and sucking on the American's cock and opening him up still. The American soon gave a plea that was quickly dealt with. The Russian going back up to give an agonizingly passionate kiss. The noises it made had the girl's heart pounding in her chest. Her legs were squeezed together tightly and rubbed together as she fidgeted more. She was trying to hold out.

She listened eagerly as the American demanded for more and the Russian refused. Saying that the other would scream if he put it in now, blowing their cover. The American started to say something, but was silenced by another sultry kiss. The muffled moans and whimpers made the girl shiver on her bed. She tugged on the sleeve of her jacket with her teeth as she heard the American scream from having the Russian's finger hit his prostate by surprise. The girl clawed at her bedding as she heard this, trying desperately to hold out until it was time. That was always the hard part.

The American was now heard saying he was ready. That if the Commie didn't put it in he'd kill him. The Russian laughed and insulted the American back. He pulled his finger out, giving a wet squelching sound that made the girl shiver, and the sound of a zipper came around. The sounds of the Russian positioning himself followed as he bent the American over a table.

The girl gave a sigh of relived as the time finally arrived. As the Russian lubed himself up and tease the American; the girl pulled down her bright blue shorts along with her plaid panties. She licked her lips as she revealed her womanhood to her room and the inviting sunrays. She bit her sleeve again and moved her other hand down to begin touching herself. She listened to the BL CD track intently as she moved her fingers to her entrance; gasping softly as she did so.

Once her fingers were in position she head the Russian say he was putting it in and instantly a loud wet squelching sound came through along with a loud and strangled moan, close to a scream, of the Russian's name. Just as the Russian went in the girl did too. She pushed her fingers into her entrance and moaned lowly as she bit her sleeve.

She shivered and moaned at her actions and at hearing the Russian kissing the American before starting to thrust. The repetitive slap of skin and squelching drove the girl in a lustful daze. She moved finger in time with the thrust and moaned just as much as the American.

Words were exchanged, but seemed broken and finished out as moans and pleas for more. The girl was doing the same, wishing she had more, wishing she had something bigger. It was then she wished she had a toy of sorts for moments like these.

Soon the moans died down and a sharp gasp was heard as the Russian pulled out. He said something about changing positions and the sounds of the American being moved to be up onto the table were heard. The teen girl also change positions, rolling over to be on her stomach and putting her round and firm bottom into the air.

She slipped her fingers back in as she heard the Russian do so. The Russian said he was going to be faster and rougher and the American moaned and invited it. The lewd sounds of kissing, slapping skin, wet squelching thrusts, moans and heavy breathing filled the girl's headphones. She thrusted and wiggled her fingers into herself in time with the men as best as she could. She could no longer hold back her voice and buried her blushing face into her bedding. She moaned and screamed into it as she hit her sweet spot. Her body shook and shivered as she listened to the men making love in secret in an empty conference room. The American no longer trying to keep quite either and his voice resonating in the empty room.

She wiggled her fingers in deeper and harder, hitting her good spot roughly as she heard the American exclaim that he was close. The Russian only grunted and thrusted harder making the table creak. The girl groaned and moved her other hand to her womanhood and began to rub her clitoris. She felt her body twitch and she struggled to keep her lower half up as she touched herself. The noises coming through her headphones where coming quicker and more erratic. The only words being exchanged where demands for more and each man's name. They panted and moaned as their climaxes came and the girl mirrored them as she rubbed and thrusted her fingers in faster.

She couldn't take much more of what she was hearing and found herself cumming before the two nations on the track did. Her body shook as she came onto her fingers and she cried out for the Russian that had just brought the American to his climax. The sound of the American crying out for the Russian and the sounds of his cum squirting out made the girl twitch and groan as she finished. The Russian soon joined in with the American and the sound of him grunting and his cum oozing out of the American was heaven.

The girl laid on her bed unmoving, just listening to the men recover from their secret sex.

* * *

***I had this things written last summer and never knew what to do with it... until now xp *As always Hope you enjoyed it and Reviews welcomed!***


	20. First Friend - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan gets bullied at his new school and his new classmate saves the day!

**First Friend**

"N-No! Please stop," Ivan shouted as he watched two of his new schoolmates take his purple truck full of sand and dumped the sand on him.

"Kesesese, vhat are you gonna do about it?"

Ivan wiped at his eyes once the sand stopped falling, and looked up to see the albino and his friend holding his dump truck laughing at him.

"Yeah, what ya gonna do about it fatty!"

The Russian didn't know what to do. He didn't want to get in trouble, but he didn't want his toy broken by his new schoolmates.

"See, you can't! Fatty," taunted the black haired boy as the albino laughed with him.

The boy grabbed the back of the dump truck and the albino held onto the front, and to Ivan's horror began to pull on it. Ivan sat helpless in the sandbox and gripped his shirt as he felt tears come to his eyes. A cracking sound came from the truck, but it stopped when another boy came up to them.

"Stop it! That's not cool!"

The boys looked over to a honey blonde boy in red overalls that had come up to them.

"Stay out of this Alfred," hissed the dark haired boy as he glared at Alfred.

"No! Just cuz he's the new kid and you're bigger than us don't mean you gotta be jerks," declared Alfred as he stomped over to the sandbox and stood in front of Ivan.

The albino let go of the car, letting his friend hold it, and moved to tower over Alfred.

"I think it does, and I think you're a fatty for defending him."

Alfred puffed out his chest and tried to seem taller with the older boy towering over him.

"Well at least I have all my colors."

With that remark the albino's face twisted into a snarl and he got ready to fight the younger boy when a whistle blew. He looked over to see the recess monitor blowing his whistle and calling for his class to come inside. He looked back to Alfred and shoved a finger to his chest saying: "This aint over." then followed his friend back to class, but not before throwing the truck on the ground and stepping on it.

Alfred let out a sigh and went over to the purple truck and picked it up. The dump truck's back was bent and wouldn't lay right due to being pulled then stepped on. He sighed again then went over to the new kid that sat stunned in the sandbox. He held out the truck to him as he sat down on the edge of the box.

"Here ya go. Sorry about them. They're always like that," stated Alfred as he waited for Ivan to take the toy.

The ash blonde looked at the toy then reached for it only to find sand fall off his head. Alfred set down the truck in front of him and moved to dust the sand out of Ivan's hair.

"So, what's ya name? I know yer in my class, but I forgot how you said it."

Ivan sat in silence as he let Alfred dust the sand off him. It had only been his second day at his new school in this new country, and already he was getting picked on for his weight and voice. He couldn't help that he was a pudgy 3rd grader from Russia, and he didn't understand why anyone would pick on him for those reasons alone.

"I-Ivan," he said softly as Alfred stepped back and sat in front of him.

"Eevahn… Cool! I'm Alfred! Though you probably already know that cuz you sit with me and my brother."

Ivan only nodded as he took his somewhat broken truck and examined the damage. He then looked up at Alfred and took in the bright smile he gave him, showing off three missing teeth in his otherwise toothy grin. He had tan skin with faint freckles, bright blue eyes behind red glasses, and blonde hair with a strange curl at the part. As Ivan took in Alfred's bright appearance Alfred took in Ivan's. The ash blonde was pale with bright violet eyes; he wore a cream scarf around his neck along with a grey shirt, purple shorts, and white tennis shoes.

"Hey, why you wearing a scarf? It's not winter ya know."

Ivan looked down at his scarf and touched the fabric lightly as he remembered his older sister giving it to him on his first day of school to help him feel relaxed.

"My big sister gave to me."

Alfred gave an "oh" sound and nodded.

"Why, why do you have that," asked Ivan in return.

Alfred gave a confused looked and Ivan reached up to his rouge curl and poked it.

"Oh! That? I dunno… It's always been like that," stated Alfred as he reached up to it and pulled on it then let it go, which made it spring right back into place. He then noticed Ivan staring at him and how he held his somewhat broken truck. "Hey, I got a dump truck at my house! Why doncha come over and I'll let ya play with that one?"

Ivan's eyes lit up at this.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! Since those jerks messed yours up! You can come over after school!"

Alfred beamed a smile and Ivan felt his face heat up as he smiled behind his scarf. The sound of a whistle overtook the loud playground followed by a voice calling for third graders, which grabbed Ivan and Alfred's attention.

"Time to go back dude."

Ivan looked up at Alfred who got up from the sandbox then held out his hand for Ivan to take.

"Come on, what ya waiting for?"

Ivan looked at the hand then at Alfred before taking the hand. Ivan felt his face heat up more and Alfred gave a curious look and asked if he was feeling okay.

"D-Da, y-yes...Uh, we, we are friends?"

Alfred cracked a smile at hearing this and squeezed Ivan's hand.

"Yeah man! No come on!"

Ivan just smiled widely behind his scarf and ran along with his first friend.

* * *

***Ah yes, adorable children x3 Also the dark haird kid with Gilbert is Mongolia, but I don't know he's name thus, he's nameless*  
**


	21. Morning - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America gets caught by Russia ;3

**Morning**

The morning sun streamed through the open blinds and curtains, bathing the bedroom it invaded in strips of warm sunlight. This particular summer morning was cooler than most, which made the warmth all the more inviting as it caused goosebumps to appear on America's skin.

He let out a content sigh and snuggled his face into the warm chest next to him. The light body hair tickled his face then he opened his eyes lazily to look up at his lover. Russia was still sound asleep, which freed the younger country to look at the Russian. His ash blonde hair hung over his eyes slightly, and appeared to glow in the morning sunlight. America moved a hand up to the bangs and moved them out the way only to have them fall back into place. He was about to attempt it again when he noticed Russia's face scrunch up and his wrinkled nose wiggle around in irritation to the hair that fell. The honey blonde was stunned by the action, never had he seen the older nation do something that adorable.

A grin came to his face as he reached up to the hair once more and lifted it only to have it fall over Russia's eyes again. Russia instantly wiggled his wrinkled nose in a vain attempt to remove the hair that covered his eyes. America bit his lip from making any unhuman sounds at the action and moved his hand up once more to let the hair fall.

He got away with it two more time before a hand grabbed his wrist then a deep breath escaped Russia. Violet eyes cracked open slowly then peered at the wide blue eyes that looked back at him accompanied with a goofy grin. America didn't say a word and Russia just gave another deep breath and moved his hand from the honey blonde's wrist to his hand; lacing their fingers together and bringing their hands to lay on his chest.

"Dobroye utro dorogaya," Russia said in a husky voice; his English had a tendency to not work whenever he woke up.

"Mornin' Vanya," replied America as he eyed the sleepy nation.

Russia gave a small chuckle then rolled over onto his side and wrapped his arms around his lover. He rested his head on top of America's and sighed contentedly.

"You know Alfred, I prefer it when you wake me with kisses."

America felt his face heat up and laughed lightly as Ivan planted a kiss on his head.

"Okay."

Russia smiled softly then pulled back from America and sat up. He let out a yawn then brought his arms over his head to stretch out his upper body.

"What time is it?"

"7:23," replied America, as he looked over his shoulder to the clock in his bedroom.

"We should go out for breakfast da?"

"Whatever you want Ivan," said America as he watched the older nation get out of bed.

Russia was still completely naked from the night before, sometimes he'd slip on his underwear afterwards, but he hadn't had the chance to do so. America's bright blue eyes were trained on Russia's body as he stretched more, his pale skin stretching tightly over the defined muscles underneath it. America wasn't even paying attention to what Russia was saying about finding a place to eat at, the only thing he cared to give attention to was his body.

The older nation was currently moving around the room collecting their clothing that had been thrown about the room. He hadn't put on anything of his, thus leaving him completely open to the younger nation's view. He felt his manhood starting to stiffen as he watched Russia bend over, his firm ass spreading for him as the Russian crouched down a little more to retrieve whatever he was after. America didn't top much with Russia, which he was fine with, but on the days that he had the opportunity, well… No words could describe how epic it was.

When Ivan straightened back out he turned to face America as he said something, but America just gave an ambiguous grunt at whatever Russia was saying as he eyed the flaccid manhood before him. The Russian was big no matter if he was hard or not, and that was just one of the many things America loved about him.

America bit his lip roughly as Russia turned from him once more and collected more clothes and even seemed to clean up the room as he went. The honey blonde watched intently and quickly found himself with a hard-on. He looked away from Russia for a second to look down at himself and sure enough his cock was standing tall under the sheet and blanket that covered him. He then looked back up at Russia to found him standing by his suitcase, and America moved his hand to his manhood. He kept the bedding over his crotch as he began to stroke his manhood, and kept his eyes on the source of his erection.

Russia seemed completely unaware of what his lover was doing as he placed his and America's clothing into the hamper and bent over his suitcase. America bit back a moan as he watched the older nation open his suitcase and inwardly thanked whatever force of nature there was for this moment. He pumped his manhood faster and rubbed his thumb over the head of it as he felt it throb in his hand. A little moan escaped him, but it appeared that Russia hadn't heard him. Russia stood back up from his suitcase with fresh clothes then moved to America's dresser then closet to pick out his clothing as well.

When he had their clothes for the day he turned around as he realized that America had been strangely quiet. He had expected to see that the honey blonde had fallen back asleep, but instead found him masturbating not-so-secretly. He arched a pale eyebrow at the sight and America sat on the bed with a bright red blush and hand seemly glued to his cock.

Neither of them said a word until a creepy smile made its way onto Russia's face.

"So, last night was inadequate for you," he asked flatly, but it sounded more of a statement.

"N-No! I mean yes? No, I mean—Fuck," stammered out America then he banged his head backwards on his headboard. Russia just looked at him with his smile still in place. "L-Look, last night was perfect! Honest! _This_ ," America pointed to his crotch as he emphasize 'this', "is because you had to be all hot and naked and moving around the room and bending over!"

Russia's creepy smile stayed in place, but inwardly he was quite amused at the flustered American. He then dropped the clean clothes he held onto the floor and moved over to the honey blonde still with his hand under the sheet and blanket. America prayed he wouldn't die as Russia came up to him, but instead he got a kiss, with much tongue, from him. He hadn't even had time to react before the older nation pulled back.

"I know."

America stared at Russia blankly as he heard this then blinked rapidly then pointed an accusing finger at him as he said:

"You fuckin' tease!"

Russia just laughed and went to move away, to leave America to suffer by his lonesome, but the honey blonde wouldn't allow it. He grabbed the ash blonde's hand and pulled him down onto the bed and straddled him.

"You are not getting away with that Ivan," declared America as he grinned down at the smirking Russian.

"Oh? And what do you plan to do Alfred?"

America smirked at the question and shifted himself so Russia could feel his erection on his ass. The Russian quirked a brow at the action, but knew full well that America would do this. He chuckled and shook his head then reached up and pulled the American down for a kiss. When they pulled back Russia said:

"I suppose we can go out for a late breakfast."

* * *

**Translations:**

Dobroye utro dorogaya – Good morning my dear

***Brought to you by OTPPrompts on tumblr :** Imagine your OTP cuddling the morning after sex. Person A gets up to gather their clothes and person B, turned on by A's bare body as they stretch and bend over to pick up clothes, starts to idly masturbate. A's reaction is up to you.


	22. Sex Line - M

**Sex Line**

"O-Oh, oh, ah! Please Master, spank me more." "Yeah, just like that, God yes!"

"Another one so soon ?!"

Ivan groaned and put a pillow over his head as he laid in his bed. He hated and loved his apartment in New York for many reasons: Pros - Prime location, not too pricey, and his neighbor was very attractive. Cons – Very thin walls and his very attractive neighbor runs a sex line, which also made him very jealous.

When he had first moved in he had assumed that his neighbor was just a sex addict or something of sort since he never saw them during the day and only heard their moans and dirty talk through his bedroom walls. But he was told otherwise by another neighbor living on his floor that the person, Alfred, ran a sex line and was very good at his job. After being told this news he felt relieved for some reason, and it wasn't until he saw his neighbor that he understood exactly why he was relived.

He had fallen for the voice coming through the walls and when he saw the person, Alfred, he fell completely for him. He had seen him on his laundry day, which turned out to be Alfred's day as well. He was tan, not as tall as him, but surely not short. He had honey blonde hair with the strangest cowlick and bright red glasses. They had only exchanged the usual small talk of meeting a neighbor for the first time and that had been it.

Now nearly half a year since he moved in he had not made a move to talk to Alfred. Ivan knew he wanted to date him, to ask him out, but he didn't know how to go about it or if he even should. He didn't know if Alfred had a boyfriend, and with the sex line job, well, he couldn't be certain of anything. He groaned as he heard that heavenly, teasing, and god awful moaning for another man coming through his walls at 12:40 am.

"Yes, oh yes Master Ludwig!"

"Ludwig huh, what kind of a name is that," huffed out Ivan. He listened to Alfred for a while more before finding himself getting frustrated and getting out of bed. He went out of his room to the living room and laid down the couch after opening a window to let the sound of the city be his lullaby. He laid on the couch bitterly and glared out the window as he thought:

' _Maybe I should bring someone back and let Alfred hear that…'_ As he thought about this he shook his head. _'No, that is a horrible idea for many reasons… perhaps using a sex line would be better… Having the phone on speaker…'_

This idea was like a revelation for Ivan and he planned on setting in motion tomorrow after he back from work.

Sure enough at 8pm Ivan was back in apartment and had acquired a sex line number he had found crudely advertised in a bathroom stall at his workplace. He went to his bedroom and put his ear to wall to hear faint sounds of movement on the other side. He smiled then stripped himself of his clothing, only remaining in his boxer briefs and quickly dialed the number and put it on speaker. The phone rang once before being picked up and a soothing voice came through it speaking of the usual 'if you accept this call…'. With a few button pushing the phone was ringing once more and a seductive voice came through the line. Ivan felt like he had heard it before, but he wasn't completely sure.

" _Well hello there, thank you for calling Fantasy Blondes. I'm American Honey, but you can call me anything you want. How can I make your fantasy a reality?"_

"U-Uh…"

Ivan was completely at a loss. He really should have thought about this more, and the voice sounded so familiar.

" _Oh, come on, don't be shy. First time?"_

"A-Ah, da, I mean yes. Sorry."

The voice came a soft chuckle and the sound of a bed being sat on came through.

" _I love the accent. Russian?"_

"D-Da," said Ivan feeling like an idiot.

He slapped a hand to his face in embarrassment. Here he was a 27 years old failing horribly at a sex line call.

" _Mmm, I love it. Say something to me, come on. I bet all the guys melt at the sound of your voice."_

Ivan felt his face heat up at this and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, no, I am single… but uh, Mne nravitsya vash golos tozhe," he said a little roughly towards the end.

" _Mmm, that's a shame because you sound hot, and damn that felt good. What did you say?"_

Ivan smiled softly and translated for the man on the other end.

"I like the sound of your voice too."

A breathy chuckle came through the other end.

" _Thanks, it is my job to sound this good. Now, come on. Let's have some fun!"_

"O-Okay," Ivan said completely blanking on a theme they could use.

" _Mmm tell me, how big are you,"_ came the seductive voice, seeming to becoming even sexier than before.

"Big? I am s-seven inches."

" _Oh, God!"_ This declaration was so loud Ivan thought he heard it somewhere else in his room. _"Erect?"_

"Y-Yes."

" _Mmm how thick,"_ American Honey asked eagerly as shuffling noises where heard.

"U-Uh…. I, I do not know that… I can find out if you'd like?"

A laugh came through the line, but it seemed to echo in Ivan's room.

" _No, no that's okay, but I'm gonna guess with something that big I would barely get my hand around it,"_ the voice teased.

Ivan swallowed thickly as he heard this and could already feel his cock stiffening.

"R-Really? You, you think you can handle me?"

Ivan instantly questioned what the fuck he was saying, but his self-hate ended when he heard a low moan come through the line.

" _Ooo, I think I can take you. I'd use my mouth first."_

"How," Ivan asked as he felt his manhood stiffening more.

" _I'd lick you all over, get a good taste. Mmm I'd run my tongue over the head, just little to tease you then take every single inch of you into my mouth."_

"You must be really good at deep throating da?"

" _You got it my Russian bear."_

Ivan swallowed thickly as he heard this practically purred into the phone. It was also this moment he thought the voice sounded like Alfred and he rubbed his cock at the thought. He groaned into the phone and Honey moaned himself as he heard it. Ivan could have sworn he heard the moan somewhere else in his room, but dismissed it.

" _Mmm what would you say to me while I deep throat you?"_

"I'd say you are a very good cock sucker. Taking all of me like that," he said huskily, his accent coming through thickly.

" _Oh God yeah. Your voice is such a turn on."_

The Russian blushed at hearing this and squeezed his cock through his underwear.

" _Mmm alright, now I'm going to let you go and crawl up your body. I'm going to rub my cock against yours and—"_ he paused as he let out a groan, and Ivan was sure that heard that not only coming from his phone.

"And what," Ivan asked as he stroked himself.

" _I'm gonna ride your thick cock,"_ he said seductively and let out a loud moan. _"Fuck yeah that's thick."_

"You, you have a toy," Ivan asked huskily as he stroked his manhood.

" _Oh yeah my Russian bear. I got a toy close to your size,"_ the American said through a loud moan.

Ivan listened the to the sex line operator moan louder and louder as he fucked himself on his toy. Ivan groaned with him and as he pumped his cock the American talked to him in the filthiest way. He could completely understand why anyone would want to call a sex line now.

" _God! Oh fuck you're big!"_

Ivan stopped his stroking as he heard this and looked behind him to his bedroom wall. He could have sworn he just heard his neighbor say the same thing. The voice sounded just like Alfred, but that had to be a pleasant coincidence.

" _H-How ya doing my Russian Bear?"_

Ivan snapped his attention back to the phone and gave an answer.

"G-Great. You are very good, Honey."

The American gave a breathy chuckle and moaned loudly as he rode his toy.

" _Thank you, you're great too! I would love to hear more of your voice though."_

"Very well, how about you ride me harder, or I can roll over and fuck you into the mattress," Ivan stated as he growled towards the end.

" _F-Fuck! That's good!"_

At this declaration Ivan stopped once more and knew for sure he heard that from next door.

' _Huh, he must be on the line.'_

"You like it very much, da? Having my cock deep inside you?"

" _Oh fuck yeah! Yes, give it to me my Russian Bear!"_

Ivan shivered at hearing his nickname, but as it was said he stopped and paled as he heard it coming through his thin walls. He knew there could be a possibility that someone else was being called that, but he had to be sure.

"Say my name," he groaned out. "Say Ivan so loud anyone could hear you. I want them to."

A breathy chuckle came through the line.

" _You got it! A-Ah, ffffuuck Ivan!"_

Once this was shouted Ivan knew right then and there that the person on the other line was his neighbor. The sex line number he had acquired was for Alfred, the person he was attracted to.

"Oh God."

" _H-Huh? What's that my Russian bear?"_

Ivan paled and didn't know what to do. Alfred already heard his voice and as far as he knew he was the only Russian in the building, and if he could hear Alfred then Alfred could hear him if he had been loud enough…. He didn't know if he should keep going, he surely didn't want his first sexual encounter with Alfred to be on a damn sex line. He groaned and banged his head on the wall but winced from the force.

" _Whoa! Was that you? Did ya hurt yourself?"_

Ivan banged his head against the wall again in frustration as he realized that he just alerted Alfred of his location. He then groaned again as he realized he did it again.

" _U-Uh Ivan?"_

"Sorry, I just hit my head on the wall."

" _Twice,"_ asked Alfred with an amused voice though it hinted something else.

"Yeah…"

There was silence on the line for a good few seconds before Alfred said:

" _Oh my God you're my hot neighbor!"_

Ivan wide-eyed at hearing this and franticly tried to think of something to say.

"N-Nyet you are my hot neighbor! I-I mean no, yes, I—"

Ivan felt like a complete idiot and just ended the call. Ivan stared at his phone then put his head in his hands. His erection was down to half mast, but he could care less at the moment. He just effectively blew it with his neighbor in the worst possible way.

"Why did I say that," he asked himself as he recalled what he had said before he hung up.

Though when he did he recalled what Alfred had said and felt his heart race. He looked to the bedroom wall hopefully then flopped back on the bed he let out a sigh.

"Maybe I have a chance after all."

* * *

***Brought to you by this prompt from a tumblr post about Jobs AUs that crossed my dash** : 'I have a very cute neighbour and very thin walls and one day I call you and err your moans are very synchronized with my neighbour's' AU


	23. Alien Menace or England's Magic - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia comes to his home to be attacked by a very different America.  
> Warnings: Underage (?)

**Alien Menace or England's Magic**

When Russia opened the door to his home he was not expecting someone to drop from his ceiling and onto him. He fell to the floor that creaked and seemed to want to give way under the impact of both bodies, but held up.

"Ahahahah! Alien Menace has been defeated!"

America sprang up off Russia then did a tuck and roll over to the front room seating. He wedged himself between the couch and picture window and watched Russia from afar. The older nation laid lifeless for a while then moved his hands to be firmly on the floor and pushed himself up. He let out a string of Russian curses then touched his nose to find it bleeding, but not broken.

"What is the meaning of this," he growled out as he whipped his nose and looked around the empty foyer.

He got up from the floor and hissed as his back ached in protest and shuffled to the front room. He looked around and nearly missed the couch sitting further out from the window than usual. He walked over to it and got onto the couch and peered over the back of it. What he found was America much, much, younger than he should be and staring up at him with glasses missing a big grin that was missing a few teeth.

"Oh no! The Alien Menace lives! The front base is compromised!"

With that Alfred crawled out from behind the couch and threw a throw pillow at Ivan before taking off for the stairs. The older nation just stared after the boy in yellow overall shorts and a blue and white striped shirt. He had no idea what the hell was going on or why, except that he was apparently an alien menace.

"If the Alien Menace doesn't catch me then I'll be able to save the world and destroy his base," came Alfred's shout from the upper part of the manor.

Ivan did not like the sound of that so after a forward stretch to get his back in order he took off for the stairs. The instant his booted feet climbed the stairs smaller sneaker covered ones took off running. A door could be heard opening then closing and Ivan decided to open every door on the second floor. He got through many storage closets and guest bedrooms before finding a guest bedroom outfitted to be a fort. There were chairs from storage rooms covered in the blankets and sheets of the guest bed. The pillows held down the blankets and sheets to the mattress and the chairs were like an extension to the fort, a tunnel of sorts. The chaise lounge that was in the room was turned over and blocked the entrance and a sign called 'Earth's Space Defense' was taped to the front of the fort.

Ivan slowly approached the fort and looked inside to find no one inside, but found an army of Matryoshka dolls. The biggest ones in the back while the smaller ones took the front. He arched a brow at the sight and had half a mind to slip into the fort to make sure America wasn't in it when he heard the bedroom door slam shut. He whip around and saw the closet that had been closed was now wide open and knew that America had been hiding out in there.

"Hahahaha the Alien Menace is no match for me," came a shout from out in hall followed by a slamming door.

Ivan cursed and got out of the guest bedroom and started opening up doors once more. When he reached his own bedroom he realized that this would be considered his base, so Alfred must be inside it. He took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. He looked inside to find the room the same he had left it in the morning. He walked inside and closed the door quietly.

"Oh little Alfred? Why must I be the Alien Menace," Russia asked as he looked around his room.

He figured he if he asked questions Alfred would be complied to answer at some point, thus giving up his position. The room stayed silent.

"Please tell me Alfred? And how did you get on the ceiling, I do not recall you being part spider," Ivan said as he looked up at the ceiling just to make sure the honey blonde wasn't someone attached to it.

There was still no response as he checked his closet. He crouched down onto the floor and looked under his desk then moved over to his bed.

"Hhhmm, if you defeat me then how you would be awarded for your efforts of saving Earth? I could give you ice cream or whatever you wish if you come out," said Ivan calmly as he grabbed his bed skirt.

He pulled it up slowly then peered underneath to find Alfred laying underneath with a gun in hand. Ivan's violet eyes widened as he looked at it and noticed it was very, very old. He knew it had to have come from one of the storage closets in his house. He wasn't sure if it worked out not, but he was not willing to find out. Alfred was smiling at him as he held up the gun at him.

"What kind of hero would I be if fell for that," the little boy questioned.

"Alfred. Alfred, put that down. It is very dangerous," stated Ivan slowly.

America just shook his head and held the gun up.

"Nope, dangerous is cool! Besides I need it to defeat you Alien Menace!"

With that Alfred pulled the trigger and Ivan backed out of the way, but found that nothing happened. There was no bang, no hole in the wall, or himself. He looked back under the bed to see the Alfred looking down the barrel of the gun as if trying to see why no laser beam shot out. Russia wide-eyed at the sight and quickly reached under the bed and grabbed the gun away from the American.

"Hey! That's mine," declared America as his gun was taken.

"No, it is not. It is mine, and very dangerous," stated Russia as he put the gun under his mattress then reached for Alfred.

The little boy saw the hand coming for him and he gave a shriek of the Alien Menace's tentacles was coming for him. He turned under the bed and started to crawl to the other side, but Ivan was quicker and got a hold of his ankle. He dragged the boy out from under the bed and held him up by his ankle. America looked at him stunned at finding himself upside down.

"Whoa! This is so cool! Take me higher Ivan!"

The Russian sighed and stood up, which had Alfred going up higher off the ground. The little boy giggled and started to swing himself in the air. It was during this moment that Russia realized that Alfred had called him Ivan and not Alien Menace.

"Alfred."

"Yeah?"

"You just called me Ivan."

Alfred stopped his swinging and looked up at the tall Russian.

"That is your name duh. Now turn me upright cuz my head is starting to hurt."

Russia did as told and held America upright by his armpits, which didn't last long as the honey blonde demanded to be held correctly. This resulted in Ivan holding the boy against his chest with one hand on his back and the other on his butt.

"What is going on America," asked Russia as he moved to sit on his bed.

"Well, I was playing videogames when I felt weird. I thought I was gonna throw up, but instead I was turned into this," he said while gesturing to himself, "I called England to see if it happened to him, but France picked it up and he told me that England couldn't answer it cuz he was busy, and—"

"Alfred, just tell me what happened," demanded Ivan with a sigh.

Whatever had changed Alfred really made him act like a child.

"Okay, okay. Well England's a kid like me, is what France told me, and England got the phone from France by kicking his leg—" Ivan gave a blank look to Alfred who just let out a groan. "Geeze! Fine so me and England and Canada are kids! Like 8. England messed up something while doing "magic" and so here I am." "It's not permanent," Alfred added.

"That, is just lovely America. Then, then if you still hold your memories of yourself why did you attack me?"

"I'm a kid. I can do what I want," Alfred huffed and crossed his arms.

"What about the gun?"

"Heh, that old thing," Alfred said with a wave of his hand a goofy grin on his face. "I knew it was dangerous, but I took out the bullets and put a really big spit-wad into it. I thought if it was shaped like a bullet it would work, but I guess it didn't. It was my laser bullet," Alfred stated proudly.

Russia just looked at him like he was insane and slapped a hand to his face. America pouted at the action and grabbed Ivan's hand with both of his smaller ones. He stared intently at Russia's tired expression that instantly went to confused and concerned as he leaned forward. America puckered up his lips and before Russia could stop him, he kissed Russia on the lips. It was the familiar, yet very, very strange since Alfred's lips were smaller. The honey blonde moved his lips to make the kiss continue, although Ivan was unresponsive, but once he felt a small tongue try to force itself in his mouth he pulled Alfred very, very, far away from him.

"No! That is wrong!"

America pouted and tried to wiggle out of the hold he was in, but Russia wouldn't let up.

"Ah, come on! It's still me ya know! Your boyfriend!"

Russia shuttered at hearing that coming from an 8 year old America and shook his head.

"No, I will not do anything intimate with you Alfred!"

"But, but that's why I came here," pouted America as he crossed his arms.

Russia sighed at the fact that yes, the younger country did come all this way to spend time together. They hadn't been able to because of work and other things. Alfred had only been with him for two days so far. But America was now a child, and that was not going to work for the ash blonde. He will admit America was very cute and the kiss had been nice, but strange. He knew that this was Alfred, but, but with him having a body of an 8 year old than a 19 year old… He honestly felt like a pedophile; especially since he was even thinking about it and having this conversation.

Alfred gave a worried look to the conflicted expression on Ivan's face. He honestly did want have sex and hang out with Ivan, but as he thought about it, it would be weird. He was 8 after all, and Ivan was like… physically 30… but he really wanted to. He knew it was morally wrong, but damn it he was still 19, hell 238 on the inside! It was only his appearance that made things extremely awkward. He groaned and cursed England internally for ruining his week of sexing.

"Alfred, I stand by my word. I am not going to do anything inappropriate with you."

These words was like a burn from hell or a chastity belt that England had once made him wear. America looked up to Ivan and found that the man was closer to him and that he not being held up. He was sitting on the bed next to him, though a gap was still between them.

"B-But, um… Can, can we kiss? Just that," asked Alfred as he inched closed to the older nation.

Russia's brow furrowed at the question and after a long minute he gave a nod.

"Very well, but only that," he stated firmly.

Alfred cheered and instantly got onto Ivan's lap and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and eagerly kissed the older country. Ivan was stunned at first, unsure if he should act on this, but after more persistence from Alfred Ivan caved. The Russian kissed the little America back chastely, but America wanted more. He slipped his tongue into Ivan's mouth and Ivan found himself doing the same. Even though Ivan knew that Alfred was smaller he did feel the same as always, though with the missing teeth was kind of a reminder he didn't want.

Eventually Russia had to pull back from the kiss and America smiled at him satisfied.

"That wasn't so bad," said America still smiling.

"Da, da, I suppose you are right."

"Great! Now you said something about ice cream and other treats earlier," said Alfred with a sly grin.

Russia stared blankly at America, but nodded. America cheered and hopped off Ivan and began rattling off the ice cream he wanted and what he wanted on it. Russia watched the little boy going to the bedroom door, and he wondered what the hell England was doing, and what the hell he had gotten himself into.

* * *

***There is possible a part two that will hold sexiness with Underage Alfred. I have it somewhat written already xp* As always Thanks for reading and Reviews Welcomed ***


	24. Russia is a nerd. Pass it on. #1 - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia is a nerd.

 

** Russia is a nerd. Pass it on. **

** #1 **

Russia is in fact a glorified nerd all thanks to his boyfriend America.

He spends his days sitting in his special library dedicated to all the comic, space, hobby, and knitting books he and America had picked up together over the years. They also held a section for movies and TV shows that were too precious to be stored with the usual ones in the living room. The shelves where packed from floor to ceiling, but some shelves held no books of any kind. What sat there where figurines of comic book heroes and various space vehicle models. Somewhere still in their packaging, some weren't and they stood in a perfect formation on their shelves.

The library was decorated as any other library, but held posters of his and Alfred's favorite comic book heroes and fantasy movies and shows. Star Trek appearing more than once as well as X-Men.

Yes, Russia loved the room more than anything and he loved it even more knowing that he and America made it together. With that being a major thing for him he never allowed anyone other than America into the room. He always kept it under lock and key, and also had a rule stating no sex in the library. In honesty, they had done that once before after getting geeked out over the latest installment of a comic book and then latching onto each other in a heated make-out session. The sex had been as godly as ever, but once they realized they ruined the new comic in more ways than one… Thus, the rule was made.

No one knows of this library other than Russia and America for many reasons, and as a result no one knows that Russia is a huge nerd… Until now. So pass it on.

* * *

***Saw a tumblr post with a glasses wearing Russia that said 'Russia is a nerd. Pass it on. And thought… what if he really was though… Thus this was made! (One day I'll have this library and I will never leave it!)* Ugh I need to finish my A Love That Grows sequel, but I like making these xp  
**


	25. Donuts - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia has to deal with a lot because of America and this is one of those moments.
> 
> Warnings: Mention usage of drug

 

** Donuts  **

 

"Ivan. Hey Ivan."

Ivan looked over his book to see Alfred looking at him strangely with a lopsided grin.

"Will you be my jelly donut?"

"What?"

America giggled and moved to lay on top of Russia, which effectively ended his ability to read his book. Russia stared at the honey blonde as if he was insane and could already tell what was wrong with him.

"Be my jelly donut Vanya! The white cream in my Bavarian! The caramel on my Persian! The cinnamon in my Cinnamon Twist," the American babbled as he put both hands on Ivan's face and squished his cheeks together to pucker his lips.

Russia frowned as he looked at the blonde, though it was hard to do so with his face squished. He took America's hands and looked him deeply into his irritated and hazy blue eyes.

"Are you high?"

America gave a gasp and shook his head.

"No! If I was high I wouldn't be trying to sex you up right now, and if I was high I would be starving," Alfred stated. "Though food does sound good… I want donuts."

The older nation gave an incredulous look to the stoned blonde laying on him.

"Alfred, I could smell you before I could see you, and you are asking for food."

Alfred laid on Ivan completely silent, having seemed to have zoned out, then practically popped off the older country.

"Psh I know! I'm stoned. My country has some good stuff, but Canada always finds the strangest shit I swear," Alfred said through a laugh, though it was short leaved and he looked back at Ivan. "I want donuts."

Russia didn't have a problem with America getting high, but the way he acted mostly annoyed him than amused on most occasions.

"Then go buy them."

America gave a whine at hearing this and he fell back to lay on Russia.

"But that's ssssssoooooo ffffaaaaaarrrr! Doncha got any on ya," Alfred asked then quickly started feeling Ivan up to find the hidden donuts.

"I do not have donuts in my pockets," Russia declared as the honey blonde dug into his pants pockets.

Alfred groaned when he didn't find any on the ash blonde and face planted into his abdomen. He started talking into Ivan's stomach, which of course Ivan couldn't understand. The American then fell silent and Ivan just heaved a sigh and surmised that the American had fallen asleep. Alfred laid unmoving on top of him for a good minute or two then popped his head up with a gasp escaping him!

"Dude you do have donuts!"

"Alfred I do not have any donuts!"

Alfred shook his head and put his hand on Ivan's crotch.

"You got a cream filled Long John right here," Alfred stated as he licked his lips.

Ivan knew exactly where this was going. Alfred had a tendency to do many things while high and one of the main ones that never failed to appear, unless he passed out before hand, was to be extremely horny.

Before he could even get a word out Alfred had unzipped his jeans and pulled his manhood through the opening in his boxers.

"I love cream filled Long Johns," Alfred said seductively as he stroked Ivan's cock.

Ivan was unamused at the American's words, but allowed it nonetheless. Though he was annoyed by America he would never turn down the opportunity to have sex with him.

"I can't wait to get to the cream."

"Will you stop it and get on with it Alfred," stated Ivan.

America just gave a goofy grin and leaned down to take the large cock into his mouth. He took it all in one go, the head hitting the back of his throat and Ivan instantly let out a moan. He put a hand in the young nation's hair and gripped it firmly as Alfred began to suck on him. Alfred stayed where he was at first, just adjusting the length in his mouth, but he also used his tongue to rub it around the base. He eventually began to pull up, drawing out a growl from Russia as he did so. He shifted a bit, moving to straddle one of the Russian's legs then began bobbing his head up and down.

"God Alfred."

The older country gasped as America expertly deep-throated him. The head of his cock rubbing perfectly in the back of Alfred's throat while the rest was lavished with tongue and grazed teasingly by teeth. Alfred moaned as he sucked on Ivan, having started rutting against the older nation's leg to get the friction his own manhood wanted. Russia growled at feeling Alfred's cock rutting against his leg and even more so with the moaning he was doing. He pulled on the American's honey blonde hair, making him moan and grind his cock harder into his leg. Alfred's hair was a weak spot of his, his rouge curl was not the only spot of sensitivity, it was his entire scalp that was an erogenous zone.

Russia pulled on it again and America had to let go of the large cock to moan lewdly and gasp for breath.

"F-Fuck Iiivvvaaahhhnnn."

Ivan smirked at the American and moved to pull him up to him, but America stopped him.

"N-No, I want to finish my donut!"

Russia rolled his eyes, but let America stay and watched him take his cock back inside his mouth. The honey blonde was quick to get back in his rhythm as before and continued to rut against Ivan. He groaned deeply as he licked up the pre-cum spilling from Ivan's cock as he pulled back. He ran his tongue over it repeatedly, wiggling it into the hole then moving it around the head. Russia moaned and tried to buck down America's throat, but the honey blonde held him down.

"Alfred, a-ah Alfred!"

With the way America was working on him Russia knew he wouldn't last any longer. He quickly found himself gripping America's hair tightly to make the honey blonde moan from his oversensitiveness to the area, bringing himself over the edge. Ivan came hard down Alfred's throat and the honey blonde stilled his rocking hips as he took everything he could. He groaned as Ivan released in his mouth and found himself cumming into pants. His cum splattering into his underwear and soaking through to stain his clothing and Ivan's pant leg.

When Russia finished he let go of America and watched him rise off of him. He licked his lips and smile goofily at his lover.

"That cream was perfect, but I still want donuts."

Ivan gave a sigh and nodded his head.

"Very well, let's change and get donuts."

* * *

***What the hell is wrong with me? I'm just sitting here working on my fic and the sentence "Will you be my jelly donut?" pops into my head out of f*ckin random air. Then 10mins later I find myself finished with this. > J > What am I doing with my life?* Ugh, well I hope you like this... thing... Reviews Welcomed!***


	26. Fairy Tales by Grandfather Ink - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fairy tale of Sir Alfred and the Fair Stranger
> 
> Warnings: I feel like I should put a warning but I don't know what to call it... So just read with caution my dears! Nothing bad, but relatable.

 

**Fairy Tales by Grandfather Ink **

Once upon a time a man by the name of Sir Alfred was strolling through the licorice forest when he encountered a strange song. He didn't understand any of the words and the language was completely abnormal to him. He followed the sound of the song through the forest; hopping over chocolate pudding puddles, crossing the lemonade stream by hopping on the bottle cap stones, and tiptoeing past the napping bear claw in her cave.

When he finally got close enough to hear the song more clearly it still remained a mystery to him. His blue eyes scanned the licorice forest and finally spotted a cottage. Sir Alfred was curious as he looked at the home made of licorice logs and windows made of pure sugar glass. In the front of the home a person was crouched in front of it doing, what he assumed to be, yardwork. Bits of brownie dirt were being tossed to the side by a spade and the person was planting something in their place. The song they sang was still so enchanting and mysterious Sir Alfred had to speak to them.

"Um, good morrow," Sir Alfred said happily and loudly as he came closer to the person.

The person in question flinched at hearing the greeting and stayed where they was. They did not responded, only continued to dig and plant. Sir Alfred was confused at this, he was sure the other had heard him. He shrugged his shoulders then leaned down a tad to tab the person on the shoulder.

"Are you alright? You can hear me can't you? Oh, perhaps you are hard of hearing," Alfred said brightly as the idea struck him. "Come, turn so I can speak with you," the honey blonde said, but then thought about his request and realized that the person didn't hear him make it. "Hhhmmm, perhaps I can turn you myself and then calm you si—"

"Please go away," the stranger said in a strange voice.

Sir Alfred was surprised at the voice and cocked his head to the side as he looked at the stranger. The person was still digging and planting, but kept their back to him. The person even had a hood over their head that was part of a cloak.

"Why would I do that? I wish to meet you! Please turn around for me," asked Sir Alfred.

"No," the stranger said firmly.

"But why?"

The stranger paused in his yardwork and seemed to have an internal moment to themself before standing at full height. Sir Alfred gawked at the height of the person, amazed by how tall they was compared to himself.

"Why you ask?"

"Yes good stranger why? I followed your curious and enchanting singing here, and I wish to meet you," said Sir Alfred as he looked up to the stranger.

"You, you liked my singing," the stranger asked in his curious voice that had Sir Alfred enchanted just like their song.

"Yes, very much and I'd like to know about it if I may."

The stranger took another long pause, their internal debate going strong, then gave a sigh.

"Very well, but I promise you that you shall flee at the sight of me."

Sir Alfred's blue eyes widened in wonder at hearing this.

"I see no reason to flee now, and I feel that I shall not flee when I see you."

The tall stranger paused once more then heaved a breath before turning and pulling back their hood. Sir Alfred's blue eyes stared in awe, his mouth falling a gap as he took in the stranger before him.

The stranger was as pale as spirt of the snow, and had grey colored hair with streaks of white. They wasn't old, no, not an elder, but younger though not as young as Sir Alfred. Their eyes were a glowing violet that had a scar going through the left one. That violet eye wasn't as vibrant as the right, but Sir Alfred thought it looked beautiful nonetheless. The stranger's lips where the softest of pinks and their neck was hugged tightly by a thick cream scarf.

The stranger stared at Sir Alfred, amazed with his own appearance. Never had they seen someone so vibrant looking with hair as bright as the sun sugar flower and eyes as blue as the morning sky, and with the spectacles on his face it seemed to intensive their color. His skin was a perfect shade of tan and his clothes were clean and far from ragged.

"My, my good stranger…. Why on Earth would I flee at the sight of you," Sir Alfred asked as he still took in the tall stranger's appearance.

"Because other's have. They say I am too fair to be a man, that I bring shame to the toughest of men. And my height is far too much for a fair man like myself. That my strength and voice is wasted on me."

"So they flee from you because you are a fair man. They beat you as well," asked Sir Alfred as he looked at the wounded eye and scar.

"Yes, but I repaid them the damage they done. I have traveled many places because of my appearance and have finally settled here in hopes of peace," the stranger said coldly.

Sir Alfred looked at him owlishly and felt his heart go out to the man he had come across. Never in his life had he met someone like this, so odd, so different, so beautiful.

"What is your name," Sir Alfred asked as he looked up the man.

"Ivan, and yours?"

"Sir Alfred. A knight to thy Kings and Fathers Arthur and Francis."

"A knight? Not a prince," Ivan asked surprised at the title and class not matching up.

Sir Alfred cracked a smile at hearing this and Ivan found it extremely captivating. The honey blonde swayed on his feet then leaned back on a striped licorice tree.

"I know it's out of place, but it is true. Being a prince means having proper duties, clothing, sitting in a chair for long hours and the like. I, I grew wary of it. I wanted to be a knight, like my friend Gilbert and his brother. To go out on adventures and fight for the kingdom," Sir Alfred said passionately then slid down the trunk of the tree to the soft icing grass. "Of course when I told my fathers this, they didn't like it… Well Arthur mostly… But I proved myself to them both and I still remain a prince, but I have the rank of a knight and as far as I am concerned I am one."

"Amazing. To do something like that… It is admirable," Ivan said, having sat down on the brownie earth as well.

"Thank you, but you are admirable as well."

"How so," asked Ivan as he arched a pale brow in curiosity.

"You have faced many hardships all for you appearance, and yet you still look beautiful and you keep living your life. Even though you have been hurt you fought back strongly."

Ivan was taken by these words, and could only admire this man who had found him even more. He knew there was more too it, but he wanted to hold off on that feeling in fear of something horrible might result from it.

"Would, would you like to come in? I could tell you about my song over tea if you would like?"

Sir Alfred beamed a bright smile at hearing this offer and nodded.

"I would be honored."

The two stood from the ground and Ivan opened the door for the man that had stolen his heart. Sir Alfred himself could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the tall man lead him inside. Never had either found someone like the other, and they knew they would always want to see each other. Thus at the end of Alfred's visit they made a deal to meet every two days in Ivan's licorice cottage.

The End

* * *

***Dear lord I think I have an addiction to writing these little things! TTJTT I need to sleep and for some reason this popped into my head and I cranked it out in like 15 mins. By the Gods my fingers hurt! *Sigh* Reviews Welcomed!**


	27. Russia is a nerd. Pass it on. #2 - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia and America have an unfair fight over an age old war.
> 
> Warnings: Fightin words that can wound if this if your fandom.

**Russia is a nerd. Pass it on.**

** #2 **

"Space – the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Its five year mission, to explore strange new wor—Oof!"

Ivan rubbed the back of his head and looked behind him and up to see his boyfriend wielding a lightsaber.

"Did you just hit me with a lightsaber?"

"Yeah, ya Trekkie. I say let's watch TV together and you instantly go and put this on," the honey blonde stated as he used his Jedi lightsaber to jab at Ivan.

"Do not act like you hate it Alfred," Russia stated as he grabbed the toy.

America narrowed his eyes at the ash blonde sitting on the floor and tugged his toy back from his grasp.

"I do like it, but it's just…" he paused as he watched a moment of Captain Kirk and Spock interacting over a game of chess, "boring. I like it, but it's just not as action packed as Star Wars," he boasted, puffing out his chest.

Russia rolled his eyes and looked back to the screen.

"There is plenty of action, you just miss it because you fall asleep. Now sit or go away dorogoy so I watch in peace."

"Thems fightin words," America said as he stared at the back of Ivan's head.

"No, "fightin words" would be Star Trek is the pinnacle of science fiction and Star Wars is the trash that could not reach its level."

At hearing this the younger nation gave an offended gasp and raised his lightsaber ready to fight his boyfriend.

"You're the trash," declared Alfred and went to lunge at the Russian.

"If you wish to fight me on this once more remember that I will defeat you and you will miss out on another week of sex."

Alfred stopped himself at hearing this and slumped in defeat. He had received this punishment numerous times and just recently got off it.

"But it's not fair that you can practically live without sex and talk trash while I can't!"

Russia just smirked at the other's misfortune, but kept his eyes on the TV. Alfred whined behind him then fell to his knees then forward to put his head to Ivan's back. The older country rolled his eyes and allowed Alfred to wrap his arms around him and sulk into his back.

"Can we have sex after this episode," Alfred asked after a few minutes of sulking.

"I suppose," Ivan replied still watching the crew of the Enterprise fighting an unknown alien.

"Can I top?"

The ash blonde didn't responded right away, letting the TV fill in the silence. America squeezed his arms around Russia and put his head on his shoulder as he waited for an answer. Eventually Ivan heaved a sigh and nodded.

"Very well, but if you come anywhere near me with that glowing lightsaber dildo I will end you."

Alfred gave a sound of disappoint, but agreed nonetheless. Happy to get a little something for his suffering.

* * *

**Translations:**

Dorogoy - darling

***I LOVE Star Trek and Love Star Wars, but Star Trek seems more... greater in comparison. :T Still love both of them just... love Star Trek a tad bit more xp***


	28. See You Later - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to Alfred's weakness for honeybuns and his brother's homemade pancakes; Alfred must go to the store to replace them, but who he finds there makes the whole trip worthwhile.

**See You Later**

 

"Why do I have to go to the store," Alfred whined as he put on his yellow Converse.

"Because you ate all of my honeybuns _and_ the frozen pancakes I made! I was only gone for 4 days and you ate all of my stuff Al," stated Matthew as he stood before his twin.

Alfred whined and looked up to his brother's blue-violet gaze with apologizes written all over his. Matthew shook his head at his brother and held out his car keys.

"That's not workin' on me Al, now go."

The twenty-two year old groaned and snatched the keys from his twin and headed out the door of their shared home. He grumbled curses as he got to his car and headed for the grocery store. By the time he made it through the city traffic he was more pissed with himself than anything, and grumbled curses as he found a rare parking spot and headed into the store.

"Why can't I have the strength to resist honeybuns and pancakes," the honey blonde whined as he grabbed a cart and pushed it into the store.

He took a deep breath as he let his situation roll off his back, and headed for the baking aisle first. He set his cart to the side as he tried to remember what exactly he needed in the aisle. His bright blue eyes wandered over the shelves and stopped as they came across a very tall, very pale, very hot man, a little was down the aisle. He had ash blonde hair, a white and grey sweater with the sleeves rolled up, showing off the light arm hair there. He wore black jeans that hugged him in all the right ways and he currently reaching for a bag of flour, and just above a jumbo box of baking soda was teetering on the edge of its shelf.

Alfred wide-eyed at noticing this and quickly moved over to the man as the box toppled over. He grabbed the man by his arm and yanked him back, which surprised the man and Alfred, at how strong he was compared to how heavy the man was. The instant Alfred had yanked him back the box fell to the ground and busted open, coating them in the white powder. The two coughed and stood in stunned silence for a moment before Alfred realized he was still holding onto the man's arm.

"O-Oh sorry, um you okay," Alfred asked as he watched the man wiping off his face.

"D-Da, thank you… uh…" he trailed off as he looked over to Alfred and the honey blonde stared at his face openly.

His face was young looking, but showed some age, possibly in his thirty's, but his eyes were a curious violet, they looked dull but full of life. It took the honey blonde a moment to realize that the man had subtly asked for his name and he felt his face heat up and tried to play off his staring.

"A-Alfred, Alfred F. Jones, and it's no problem…" he rambled out quickly as he dusted himself off and tried to look presentable; though that was hard enough in torn jeans and an old graphic-tee.

"Ivan, Ivan Braginsky," the man said with a thick accent that Alfred knew had to be Russian, which added on to the man's sexiness in Alfred's book.

Ivan extended his hand to his hero and Alfred took it easily; though he tried to keep calm as he felt the strong grip on his hand.

' _Be cool Jones, be cool. His older, but damn he's hot… And I do not see a ring on his hand…'_

He smiled subtly at seeing the ring free hand shaking his and hoped to God that if he flirted with him he wouldn't get punched in the face.

"So, what brings you to the store," asked Alfred as he took his hand back slowly then leaned against his cart.

"Oh! That is right, I wanted to bake for my sisters," he stated as he recalled what he had been doing then turned to find the bag he knew he had in his hands. "What had busted? Was it the flour," he asked as he looked around the aisle.

Alfred thought it was odd that the man couldn't see the bag of flour before him, but guessed the man wore glasses and forgot them. He tended to do that too, so he just shrugged his shoulders and picked up the flour.

"Nah, a box of baking soda fell off a shelf above your head, but busted on the floor rather than your head. The flour is right here."

Ivan faced Alfred and took the bag from him slowly, as if calculating the bags position. Alfred gave a curious look to this, but his attention was taken as Ivan asked him why he was at the store.

"Oh, well my brother just got back from Canada and he found out I ate all of his honeybuns… and pancakes… Again…" he said while giving a sheepish grin and trying to look as sexy as possible to make up for his shabby attire.

"A brother," asked Ivan with general interest as he took the bag of flour.

"Yeah, my twin. We got a house together for college, but since neither of us wanted to leave after we finished, we stayed roommates," Alfred said casually, but smiled at seeing the attention Ivan was giving him.

"A twin brother. That seems nice, I only have two sisters and they are both… quite tiring," he said with a soft smile.

Alfred chuckled lightly at hearing this and went to say something more when a voice called out to Ivan. The two turned to the voice and the source of it was a tall woman, who was very much endowed, coming their way with a shopping cart half full.

"Ah, big sister."

"Ivan, are you alright? You were taking longer than normal," she fretted as he looked over her brother.

Alfred just stared at the siblings and inwardly marveled at how Ivan was a little brother.

"Da, da, I am fine. Alfred saved me from a falling box then we started talking. Nothing to worry about."

"Box?!"

The woman looked over to the busted box and noticed that her little brother and the one named Alfred were covered in white.

"Oh dear, thank you for helping him," she said gratefully as she took Alfred's hand.

"U-Uh no problem," Alfred said in a confused tone.

"Do not worry about her. She overreacts," Ivan said as he adjusted his flour.

"I worry about you Vanya. I hate it when you leave on your own," Ivan's older sister defended.

Alfred stared at the two siblings completely confused.

' _He's like, thirty right? Why wouldn't he be able to go on his own?'_

"I may be blind Katyusha, but I know my way around this store."

This sentence got Alfred's attention and he looked very, very, closely at the Russian beside him. He looked at him owlishly as he noticed the handle of a cane tucked in his armpit and stared even more when he turned from his sister, which revealed the white cane with a red tip.

"You're blind?!"

Alfred had thought he had said this in his head, but when the siblings looked at him surprised he realized he hadn't.

"O-Oh shit, sorry, no I, I don't got anything against blind people! I, I was just surprised because your eyes aren't all, ya know white, their this mysterious shade of violet and—" he stopped himself as he noticed the amused look coming to Ivan's face and realized he just told the man that his eyes looked mysterious. "I-I… I think I'm gonna go…" he stammered out with a reddening face. "U-Uh, see ya later Ivan. Shit! No, I mean I'll see you, but… Fuck! I'm so sorry!"

With that Alfred fled from the baking aisle and headed to the back of the store for bakery to get the honeybuns he was sent to replace. Ivan stood in the aisle silent, then a smile broke out on his face and he started to laugh. His sister smiled at seeing him laugh and chuckled herself.

"I believe he likes you Vanya," she said playfully.

Ivan smiled and shook his head.

"He sounded too young for me."

"Oh, I think he's just the right age for you. He looked to be in his twenty's, blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin. I could go find him," she said teasingly as she nudged her brother.

Ivan rolled his eyes and took out his cane.

"I believe that he did say I will _see_ him later da? Now we must go, Natalia is not going to wait forever."

Katyusha heaved a sigh, but knew full well that Alfred had made an impression on her brother.

**......**

When Alfred finally got home he stood against the front door with the bag of honeybuns and nothing else. Matthew came out of the front room to see why his brother was so silent, and found him staring at nothing with a stunned look on his face.

"What is it Al?"

The honey blonde looked to his twin and had a goofy smile come to his face.

"I met the hottest man ever, and I made a total ass of myself."

Matthew made a pfft sound as a smile came to his own face.

"What did you do Al?"

"I told him he had mysterious eyes and said see you later, but the thing is… he's blind," Alfred confessed and slid down the door to the floor. "His sister was there helping him shop too…"

Matthew's smile grew wider and he started laughing.

"Only you Al. Only you. Did you at least give him your number or anything?"

"No, just my name. God I hope I run into him again, but I'm also terrified of seeing him again," Alfred admitted as he ran a hand over his flushed face.

"I don't think he hates you Al. He probably thought you were hilarious. I know I do right now," Matthew stated as he chuckled and took the bag from his brother.

Alfred just sighed and banged his head on his front door then took a deep breath.

' _I'll see him again…'_

He breathed sigh again then got up.

"Hey Mattie, let me have a honeybun!"

 

* * *

***I really like this AU... I think I might turn this into a full story... Hhhmmmm *As always Reviews Welcomed!***


	29. Stars and Windows - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

**Stars and Windows**

Ivan sat on his bed in his apartment and took a long sip from his mug of newly made tea. The bustling nightlife of the city was perfectly framed by the large window his bed rested against. He gave a sigh of contentment as he looked out over the city, taking in the moving lights crowded streets, and traffic noises. His apartment was pretty high up in the building, so the sights and sounds of the city was perfect. Not too loud and the city scape was breathtaking every time he looked out his window.

As he sat at his window he scanned the scenery with his violet eyes then honed in on another building a-ways from his own. He scanned over the windows that glowed in the night and laid dark, until he came across the one he was looking for. In the window a person was holding a large sign and Ivan set down his tea to grab his spyglass. He held up the old trinket that he had held onto since his grandfather's passing and aimed it at the person. A soft smile came to his face as he saw the man he'd come to know as Alfred.

" _How was your day?"_

Ivan set down his spyglass and grabbed his own large sketchbook pad to answer Alfred. He quickly scribbled it down and held it up in his window. Alfred, who sat on his own bed, looked through the telescope in his room to see what Ivan had written.

" _Tiring. Had to come in at 5 today. How about you?"_

Alfred smiled at the response and looked up from his telescope. He grabbed his bright blue sharpie and wrote down a reply on the large sketchpad he had started buying since he and Ivan began communicating. He held it up and watched as Ivan held up his spyglass to read his words.

" _Good. Just hanged out with Kiku at the zoo today after classes."_

Ivan smiled at the reply, but felt an odd sense of jealousy as well. He sighed and went to reply, but noticed that Alfred quickly took back his sign, wrote down something then held it back up. He brought his eye to his spyglass once more and read:

" _We should go sometime!"_

Ivan's smile grew wider at the suggestion and he nodded his head in agreement. He wrote down his agreement for Alfred and held it up for him to read.

It had been four months since they started doing this. The two had spotted each other through their windows by accident; Alfred was looking at a planetary alignment he had been waiting for and so had Ivan. Both had stumbled upon each other during that night, their telescope and spyglass meeting, and it was Alfred who had convinced the other to talk to him with signs. They had grown to become somewhat of an odd coupling of friends. Ivan, a 27 year old novel editor for a publishing company, and Alfred a 20 year old in his junior year of college for astronomy. They had exchanged phone numbers and even met a few times in person, but they always preferred to talk to each other by sign from their apartments. They didn't really understand why that was, but both sort of assumed that it added a sense of excitement, that it was just the two of them in one big city.

" _When would you like to go?"_

Ivan held up a finger as a sign to wait as he got up from his bed. When he could see Alfred give a nod he went over to his desk and looked at the large calendar on it. He looked over the deadlines for books and other works to find that since the major deadline he had been killing himself over was finally over, hence him going to work at 5am, he was free for a couple of days before his next big project and meeting with the new author he was told so much about. He hurried over to his bed and wrote down the news and held it up for the honey blonde.

Alfred had a large smile break out on his face and he quickly scribbled down an idea that he hoped Ivan would go with.

" _How about we celebrate! We can go to the zoo tomorrow then the next day you can pick a place to go and then the third day we can pick together?"_

Alfred prayed that Ivan would accept his idea. He had been pinning for a moment like this; between work, school, and Ivan's work, they hardly saw each other. He really liked Ivan, and he meant it as friendly, but lately he had begun to doubt himself on that. He sat down his sketchpad as he saw Ivan writing and quickly got his telescope.

" _That sounds marvelous Alfred. When is your last class?"_

Alfred nearly jumped for joy at the reply and he flushed slightly at realizing how excited and relieved he was over a simply answer. He laughed nervously to himself and scribbled down his reply.

" _It's my short day, so noon!"_

" _That works perfectly!"_

" _Then it's a date!"_

Alfred beamed a bright smile as he looked at Ivan from his window and noticed the man seemed to just be staring at his sign longer than usual. He looked up at his sign and blushed darkly as he realized that he wrote what he had said mentally. He moved the sign to write over it with an apology, but saw that Ivan was writing down something. He swallowed thickly as he waited and nearly died of happiness as he read Ivan's sign.

" _It's a date."_

Ivan smiled widely as he saw Alfred fall back on his bed and lay still for a moment then hid his face with his sketchpad. He then popped back up and wrote something down quickly then held it up.

" _So, noon at my place?"_

Ivan gave a nod before writing his agreement down and holding it up. Alfred was ecstatic and went to write back, but then his phone went off. He held up his finger to Ivan and answered the phone once the older man nodded. Ivan sat on the bed excited and anxious for the next day to already begin. His heart thumping in his chest as he imaged the three days of freedom with Alfred. He let out a breath to calm down then looked back at Alfred to see him rushing around with his phone to his ear. Ivan wondered if Alfred was about to leave and had forgotten him, but his thought was disrupted by his phone going off. He picked it up and noticed it was Alfred calling him.

"Alfred?"

" _He-Hey, Ivan! So, uh, so—Ah! Shit! Foot! Foot! Not cool dresser! Not cool!"_

Ivan chuckled at hearing Alfred cursing at his dresser and whining.

"Alfred, what is it?"

" _Oh, right! So, I gotta go. My professor for one of my Astro classes is holding a viewing for extra credit! I don't need the extra credit, but I'm not gonna pass up the chance to use the cool ass planetarium!"_

"Oh. That sounds amazing Alfred! Have a good time da?"

" _I want you to come with me,"_ Alfred panted into the phone as he finally got dressed and now stood at his window looking at Ivan. _"It's totally okay. I asked him when he called me. So, please come with me."_

Ivan shook his head as a smile stretched onto his face.

"Da, da, I would love to come with you."

" _Great! Well hurry up and get outside! I'll meet ya half way."_

Ivan could practically hear the brilliant smile on Alfred's face through the phone. He chuckled and agreed and the two ended their call. Ivan quickly got dressed and inwardly praised the stars for the glorious night, and three days ahead, that he would be spending with Alfred.

* * *

***I don't know what this is... I really don't - J -***


	30. There's More To Me - T+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan finds the perfect man at a bar.

**There's More To Me**

Ivan looked around the packed bar trying to find at least one person that would suit his interests for the night. He had just gotten off work and he needed to desperately relieve the stress in another way than just drinking vodka. His violet eyes moved from the back of the bar to the front where he was seated, and looked down the counter to see if anyone new came along while he wasn't looking. Sure enough, past the usual people, there was someone completely new at the bar counter. They looked confident but also nervous with the way their bright blue eyes darted here to there then focused on the drink they had. They had honey blonde hair with an odd cowlick and seemed a little hunched over.

Ivan eyed the man a few seats down, finished off his vodka, and then went over to him. He didn't really have much of plan, possibly talk them into being comfortable and then have a quick fuck in the bathroom. That's usually how it went anyways. He slipped into an open stool next to the honey blonde and casually looked over to him. Now being close up he noticed the man wore bright red glasses and looked exactly what he was looking for. He was perfect even though he looked sort of feminine in the face, but that didn't deter him.

"You new here?"

The honey blonde tensed at hearing the question then relaxed and put on a confident smile, although they still held some nervousness.

"Y-Yeah, just never been to a gay bar before."

Ivan smiled at hearing this and got a little closer to the man.

"Oh? What made you come this time then?"

The honey blonde laughed lightly and gave a sheepish grin as he said:

"I was dared to."

Ivan's smile lessened a little at hearing that. He had met a few men that came in on dares, and was not looking forward to dealing with that kind of a tease.

"A dare. Are you into guys," Ivan asked as he judge the man before him.

"Y-Yeah, I am. Really, just I've always been nervous about coming in here so…"

The honey blonde rubbed the back of his neck as his face flushed slightly from his confession. Ivan marveled at the blush and knew right then and there he had to have this man, and hopefully not just for the night.

"The names A-Alfred, by the way," the honey blonde said as he realized the silence that overcame their conversation.

"Oh, I'm Ivan," Ivan said as he held out his hand to shake Alfred's.

"Ivan. Russian?"

Ivan nodded and Alfred seemed to flush a little darker at the answer. Ivan knew exactly what the other was thinking because of that. It was common for the guys or whoever he picked up to blush once they realized he was Russian; whether it was the prospect of finding him well endowed, and (though he hated to admit it) exotic conquest, and/or his voice being a turn on. These reasons didn't bother him, except the second one, but in the end he got what he needed.

The Russian moved a hand to Alfred's thigh and watched his reaction. The honey blonde tensed and looked away from him nervously, which Ivan assumed the other wasn't up for anything. He began to remove his hand and just brush off the action, but Alfred stopped him. Ivan arched a brow at the action and nodded his head towards the bathroom to see if Alfred really wanted to go through with it. Alfred looked back behind him to where Ivan nodded and his blush darkened even more.

"O-Okay."

"Are you sure," Ivan asked before making a move.

"Yeah, it's cool with me," Alfred said calmly then slipped off the stool.

The ash blonde smirked at hearing this and quickly escorted Alfred to the bathroom.

The instant they got inside they found no one to be occupying the space for the moment and moved to one of the stalls in the back. The bathroom was exceptionally clean and designed in good taste so there was no need to worry about the filth that usual bar bathrooms had. Ivan led Alfred inside a stall and locked the door before turning and warping his arms around him. He placed a hand on his red stained cheek and gave a curious look to the American.

"You seem very nervous. Are you sure you wish to do this?"

Alfred nodded his head and seeming to have no words to give; he reached up to Ivan and wrapped his arms around his scarf clad neck and kissed him. Ivan was taken by surprise, but relaxed easily as he felt Alfred's lips move against his. He kissed back just as passionately and moved his hands to rest on Alfred's hips. Ivan slipped his tongue into Alfred's mouth and got a moan from the honey blonde that made his cock twitch in his slacks. He pushed his lower half into Alfred, which earned him a groan, and moved the honey blonde so he'd be pressed against the stall.

Alfred groaned into the kiss and entangled his fingers in Ivan's short hair. Ivan gave a grunt as he pushed his hardening cock against Alfred and realized the other was still flaccid. He figured that the other needed more stimulation than just kissing and grinding, so he moved his hand down to his crotch and squeezed the bulge there. Alfred pushed his crotch into the hand and Ivan smirked at seeing that that was what Alfred needed. Ivan broke their make-out session to kiss his neck and also to undo his pants. He had gotten the button and the zipper undone and barely got his hand inside when Alfred pushed him.

"Stop!"

The instant Alfred said this Ivan froze as he was pushed away from the honey blonde. He didn't know what he did, but he accepted that Alfred had most likely changed his mind about everything.

Alfred stood leaning against the stall wall and panting harshly with his face still a deep red. His flannel shirt had slid off his shoulders to his elbows, and his white t-shirt was hiked up a little where Ivan had undid his pants. The jeans were sliding down his hips a little and revealed the star boxerbriefs underneath. Ivan really wanted to have sex with Alfred at that moment as he took in the honey blonde's appearance, but restrained himself. Alfred looked directly at Ivan then slid down to the floor, which made the Russian get down with him, afraid that the other had fainted.

"What is wrong? What did I do?"

Alfred cracked a smile and Ivan relaxed a little at seeing it.

"I'm sorry. Just…"

Ivan looked Alfred over once more and realized the other still never got hard during anything they did. He gave a drawn out "oh" as he came up with an answer.

"You are not gay or pan are you? Perhaps you came here wanting to see if you were."

Alfred looked up at Ivan completely confused.

"What?"

"U-Uh, you, never got hard... So I thought you are perhaps asexual," Ivan said warily not wanting to offend, but he felt like he already had. "S-Sorry, it is not my place."

Alfred stared at him completely amazed then started laughing and shaking his head.

"N-No, that's not it," he said as he tried to calm down.

Ivan gave a curious look at hearing this, noticing that the other's voice sounded different than before.

"Then what is it?"

"I never got hard because I don't have a dick," he said still fighting down a few chuckles.

Once he said this a silence fit for a graveyard overtook them and Alfred instantly paled at realizing what he just said. Ivan stared at him owlishly and Alfred didn't know how to take that so he instantly went on the defensive.

"L-Look, please don't hurt me! I'm sorry for everything! Honest! I, I just wanted to see how things would go! I didn't think a guy would actually go this far with me, usually they kiss me and cop a feel and realize oh hey, you're a chick. And then I take off running for my life and—"

"You are girl?"

Alfred stopped talking at hearing this and looked at Ivan. The Russian was staring at him blankly but knew on the inside the pieces were falling together.

"Y-Yeah… I, I thought you figured that out since I said I don't have a dick…"

"I, I assumed you were perhaps born without one or had an accident…."

Alfred slapped a hand to his face and refused to look at Ivan any longer.

"Well, I wasn't born with one. I'm transgender. I'm sorry, just, please don't beat me up. I knew I shouldn't have led you on and everything, but your just so, so hot!"

Ivan stared at Alfred as everything set in, the voice sounding more feminine, the feminine look to his face, and the flaccid cock. He cracked a smile and started to chuckle himself. He leaned back on the stall as he laughed then shook his head at Alfred.

"I will not beat you up. I am not that kind of person, but I will say you do make an attractive man, Alfred."

"Really," Alfred asked as he looked up at the Russian.

"Da, I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Alfred blushed darkly at hearing this.

"I, I thought I looked pretty crappy. I mean, I'm not really dressed all that nicely and I know you can see my boobs."

Ivan cocked his head to the side as Alfred confessed this and realized he could see a bit of an outline, but it was shaped oddly.

"You dress fine, though tighter pants would look better on you." Alfred looked at Ivan with a stunned expression at hearing this. "Besides that, what is under your shirt? I'm sorry if that is too invasive but you're chest looks odd."

Alfred gave a nervous laugh to the question and pulled his flannel shirt over his chest.

"U-Uh…bandages. It must have slipped."

The instant the words left his mouth Ivan slapped a hand to his face.

"What?! Do you not understand the danger you are putting yourself in? Take them off now," the older man said firmly as he looked at Alfred like he was insane.

Alfred was completely caught off guard by this, but snapped out of it.

"H-Hey I know that! Just, I don't have the money for a binder! Well at least for the good ones…" Alfred admitted then narrowed his eyes at the Russian. "Why do you care? You just found out that you made out and grinded on a gay trans, yet you're not angry, but concerned."

"I have a friend who is trans, and like I said before I find you very attractive," Ivan admitted. Alfred didn't know what to say to that; only pulling his shirt over his chest more. "I am curious about your name though, did you come up that? It surprisingly fits you, but it also sounds sort of elder-ish."

Alfred gave an unamused look at hearing this and shook his head.

"No, my twin sister Madeline came up with it. My real name is Amelia, but Alfred has grown on me. You can call me either, but I prefer Alfred."

"I see, well I shall use Alfred," Ivan stated then added, "So, your family knows?"

Alfred paled at the question and shook his head.

"No, no. No one knows except Maddie and my best friend Kiku."

Ivan gave a hum at this and opened his mouth to suggest something, but then the sound of people coming into the bathroom stopped him. The two had forgotten that they were in-fact sitting on the bathroom floor in a gay bar and instantly Ivan got up. He helped Alfred to his feet and quickly led the way out of the bathroom and out of the bar entirely.

"H-Hey what are you doing?! Are you trying to kidnap me?!"

"Nyet, I have a proposition for you," stated Ivan as he stopped in the parking lot and turned to face Alfred.

"What proposition," asked Alfred, ready to bolt at any sign of suspicious behavior.

"Well, if I may, do you plan on going further?"

"Further?" It took Alfred a moment, but with the look Ivan gave him it clicked in his mind what the other was talking about. "Oh! The surgery part! Uh, I, I want to, but… I'm kinda afraid too… and I don't have the money for it."

The Russian smiled softly at hearing this and dug into his pants pocket for his keys, which he pulled out and pressed a button. The car next to them flashed and beeped, which made Alfred flinch in surprise.

"This is my proposition: I will take you home and tomorrow I will pick you up and we will go shopping for the correct clothing," he stated as he eyed Alfred; the honey blonde just pulled on his shirt more. "What do you even have in there," Ivan asked as he pointed to Alfred's unzipped pants.

The honey blonde gasped at forgetting about his pants being undone.

"A, dildo…" he got out as he quickly buttoned up his pants

"We are going shopping tomorrow," Ivan stated firmly. "Once you have the proper clothing I have a feeling you will know exactly how you feel about going further or staying as you are," Ivan said once he finished then gestured for Alfred to get in his car.

The honey blonde stared at Ivan unbelievably, and the Russian just gestured to his car once more as he opened the door. Alfred had no idea what to do or say to this situation he was in. Oddly enough, he found himself slipping into the passenger seat of the car, and watched Ivan as he got in on the driver's side.

"Now, in exchange for this, I ask for dates."

"Dates?"

"Da, I told you I find you very attractive. I wish to date you."

Alfred felt like his head was going to explode. Ever since he went into the gay bar he had been planning on running for his life. When the hot Russian hit on him he thought to run then but found he wanted to stay with him. Now after being discovered and not being beaten up like he thought, the hot Russian wants to take him shopping and date him. He didn't know if he was in heaven, dreaming, or just one lucky motherfucker.

"B-But you know I'm still a woman. What if I decide to not do the surgery?"

Ivan gave a thoughtful expression for two seconds after hearing this and started up his car.

"I'm pansexual so I could care less. Whatever you decide I will support. So do we have a deal, Alfred," Ivan asked as he pulled the car out of the lot and onto the road.

Alfred was stunned and didn't know what to do or say. Ivan, a complete stranger offering to help him out and willing to date him no matter what, was just too good to be true. He sighed and moved his hands under his shirt to start undoing the bandages.

"It's a deal."

'Too good to be true, but I don't want to pass it up,' Alfred admitted to himself.

"Good, I shall call Feliks and get her advice, then pick you up in the morning."

"Okay."

Ivan looked over to Alfred as he came to a red light, and smiled at seeing the bandages removed and that he was putting trust in him.

"Alfred."

The honey blonde turned to face Ivan and quickly found the Russian's lips on his own. The kiss was chaste and short and very calming. When they pulled back Alfred had a goofy grin on his face and Ivan started driving again.

"How about you tell me where you live, and give me your number dorogoy."

Alfred didn't know what that last word meant, but he complied with Ivan's demand. Never in his life did he think something this amazing would happen to him.

  


* * *

**Translations:**

Dorogoy – darling

da/Nyet – yes/no

***Again... I don't know what I'm doing. Kinda based this off myself, but kinda didn't ( i never went into a gay bar xp only 19)* Anywho I hope you enjoyed... whatever I made :T* Reviews welcomed!***


	31. One Pound - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan works in the deli of a grocery store and gets a very annoying customer.

  **One Pound **

"Hey, can I get a pound of hot Russian ass?"

Ivan instantly snapped his head up from the dishes he was cleaning and turned around to find exactly who he thought it was.

"Really Alfred," he hissed out as he dried his hands on his apron and walked up to the counter. "There are people here!"

Alfred cracked a smile at hearing this and leaned against the display case that housed various lunch meats.

"The only person here is the dude in the bakery and I think he's in the freezer."

"There are customers too. What do you want Alfred," Ivan said flatly as he looked at the honey blonde.

Alfred smirked as he looked Ivan up and down.

"Like I said _Vanya_ , I'd like a pound of hot Russian ass. That hairnet is really doing it for me right now."

Ivan stared at Alfred like he was insane and left the deli counter to go back to cleaning up.

"Aw come on! Don't be like that," Alfred whined as Ivan started washing dishes once more.

The Russian sighed and shook his head as he decided to humor his idiot boyfriend.

"Alfred, I am sorry, but we do not carry hot Russian ass da? Now go away."

The honey blonde pouted, but remained at the deli counter. He honestly had come to grocery store just to mess with his boyfriend, but he did get a little turned on at seeing the man taking apart the meat slicer. He didn't really understand how that was hot, but he chalked it up to not having sex for nearly two weeks.

"Is there a chance that there's a pound of hot Russian ass at home that I missed?"

Ivan turned around to the honey blonde and gave a heavy sigh. He grabbed a sheet of paper that had a list of all the lunch meat and side dish codes and leaned over the counter. He held up the paper to cover his and Alfred's faces and managed to steal a kiss from the other.

"Da, I believe there is a pound of hot Russian ass somewhere in the freezer."

Alfred was stunned for a moment, but then cracked a smile and laughed.

"Well I'll go find it and hopefully it'll still be good by the time it unthaws."

"I believe it will be. If you do it as soon as you get home it should be ready by dinner," Ivan said with a smirk.

Alfred bit his lower lip at the double meaning and nodded his head.

"Alright, but next time I show up I expect a pound of sexy Russian."

Ivan rolled his eyes and shooed Alfred away from his counter a customer strolled up to it.

"Da, da. Now go Alfred."

The honey blonde smiled brightly and blew a kiss to Ivan before vanishing around a display of Minion Twinkies.

* * *

***I think I have a problem. I honestly thought this up while at work today. (I work in the bakery of a grocery store.) I originally planed for their to be bathroom sex on Ivan's break, but changed my mind since it reminded me of Rock Concert Bathroom (another ficlet I did for this collection).* Reviews Welcomed!***

**XXX**

***Also for my FTM Alfred x Pan Ivan fic I think I will turn it into a full story! I've actually started working on it, but I can't guarantee I'll post it. I don't like to post things and not finish them :T***


	32. Special Milk - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan finally gets his hands on a Jersey Bull.
> 
> Warnings: Bestiality? / Half-bull

**Special Milk**

Ivan smiled proudly at the purchase he had just made. It had cost him an arm and a leg, but he knew it was completely worth it.

"Alfred. Come on, do not be shy," Ivan cooed.

The Jersey bull looked around his new surroundings before focusing on the farmer before him. His bright blue eyes looked warily at the new farmer, but obeyed and slowly made his way over.

"That's a good boy," Ivan said as he patted Alfred's honey blonde hair.

Ivan was still excited that he got his hands on a Jersey bull, he had needed to replace his Lithuanian Red since he finally came to his end, but Toris had been reliable. Although now he had Alfred, the bull was relatively young, but already very strong and very toned. He had tan skin and honey blonde hair, a set of smooth and trimmed horns, his arms and legs had a few white spots, as well as his tail that dangled along the curve of his ass. Ivan couldn't wait to start working on Alfred, but he needed to set things up first, and he hoped that his new bull would cooperate.

"Come Alfred, it is time to work."

The Jersey bull grunted and followed the new farmer out of the stall he was in. Alfred observed that he was only 1 of 7 other bulls though none of them were the same as him. When he finally came to a stop he found himself to be in a new part of the barn and Ivan now had two other men with him. Before Alfred realized what was going on the two men grabbed him and held him as Ivan came at him with a tagger. Alfred squirmed and whined, but inevitably Ivan got ahold of his ear and pierced it with a tag then quickly fastened a collar on him reading Alfred on the front and his tag number on the back. The bull had tears in his eyes and made pained gasps as the sting from his pierced ear settled in. The two men then let him go and left him and Ivan alone in the room. Ivan crouched down in front of Alfred and petted his head.

"You did a good job Alfred. Now come along," Ivan said gently, which did calm the bull.

Alfred got to his feet, having been dropped once the men let go of him, and followed the farmer over to a stall. Ivan let Alfred go in first then slipped in beside him to fasten his collar to the railing. The farmer then put Alfred's hands on the railing and pulled on his hips to put his ass out in the air. Ivan knew he should probably use the head-gate for his new bull, but he really wanted to do things his way. Alfred was different from the other bulls and he wanted to do everything by hand. Alfred looked around cautiously as he saw Ivan look at him eagerly then flinched slightly as Ivan put a hand on his shoulder. The bull shivered slightly as the hand trailed from his shoulder down to his back and even lower to his ass, which was then firmly cupped and squeezed. Alfred jerked at the action, but settled as he found nothing wrong was happening to him.

He craned his neck as far it could go with the locked collar, and saw Ivan pull out items from a cabinet nearby. Ivan had retrieved lube, shoulder high gloves, a massive vibrator, and a pump already prepped and ready for use. The farmer went over to Alfred and set down everything, but slipped on the gloves and opened up the lube.

"Since you have not been milked before I shall endeavor to be gentle," Ivan said with a grin on his face that didn't set well with Alfred.

The Jersey bull didn't know what was happening and was very curious as he felt a hand come to his ass once more, but this time spread it apart gently, as well as move his tail to the side. Alfred remained still as he kept looking back to see what his new owner was doing. Ivan took his gloved up arm and coated it in lube then tucked his thumb under the rest of his fingers as he gently pushed his hand inside of Alfred. The bull let a noise of surprise and inwardly panicked at the foreign thing going into his ass. Ivan kept Alfred as steady as possible and soothed him as much as he could as he got his whole hand inside of Alfred and felt his prostate. The Jersey bull had a wild expression on his face at the odd sensation, but as he felt the spot inside him being prodded and rubbed he let out a grunt and stomped his foot to the ground. Whatever the new farmer was doing was making him feel good and he wanted more of it as the farmer kept rubbing his prostate.

Ivan smiled at seeing that Alfred was basically moaning as he rubbed his prostate and smiled even more that Alfred was healthy. He pulled his arm out gently, and Alfred let out a strangled noise and arched his back as the hand slipped out of him. The farmer patted Alfred ass gently then reached down to cup Alfred's scrotum, which made the bull flinch, and knew definitely that Alfred was going to be very fertile. He let him go and grabbed the pump he had at the ready.

He petted Alfred's thigh to ease him before taking a hold of his half hard cock. The Jersey bull grunted and stomped a foot into the ground at the touch, but didn't jerk away. Ivan smiled at this and gave Alfred's cock a few good strokes with his lubed and gloved hand before slipping it into the pump and fastening it. Alfred didn't know what was going on, but it felt good so far, thus he decided not to put a fight. He wanted more of whatever this farmer was giving to him, and Ivan was happy to keep things up.

With the pump in place Ivan lubed up the massive vibrator and began to ease it into Alfred. Alfred's blue eyes widened at feeling the massive toy go inside him, its odd shape and bumps felt strangely good as it slipped inside. When the toy was fully in Ivan put Alfred's tail back in place to keep the toy in and turned it on gradually with a remote. Alfred opened his mouth in a surprised gasp and arched his back sharply as he felt the toy moving in him get stronger and stronger. He twitched as the slick toy moved inside him and groaned in pleasure. He bucked his hips, making his trapped cock bob, and Ivan smirked at the display before reaching down to start up the pump.

The instant the machine came to life Alfred's moans and grunts became louder and he clutched the railing he was fastened to tightly. He couldn't think of anything at the moment, only thing filling his head was pleasure. He wanted it, needed it, and his new farmer was going to give it to him.

Ivan watched the pump work on Alfred's cock, the sound of it sucking on Alfred was the sound of money to his ears. He moved over to the bull and gripped his bucking hips and took a hold of the toy in his ass. Alfred moaned loudly, which was more of a cry of pleasure, as Ivan pulled the toy out and slammed it back in. Ivan thrusted the toy faster and faster in and out of Alfred, making him cling to the railing as his legs grew weak.

The pump sucked hard on the Jersey bull's cock and eventually it started to fill up. At first it was only a little pre-cum, but as Ivan thrusted the toy harder and the pump worked, Alfred found himself cumming hard into the pump. The machine pumped every ounce of cum out of the Jersey bull's cock and god did it make Alfred feel amazing. Ivan smirked at seeing the measurement lines on the pump get passed as Alfred's semen filled up the pump. He pulled out the vibrator and shut it off so not to overstimulate Alfred as the pump finished milking Alfred dry. He turned off the pump and worked quickly, yet carefully to get the pump off and keep the cum inside. He marveled at how his new Jersey bull had filled up the pump completely at his first time, and quickly deposited the substance into another container.

The farmer looked up at Alfred to see him panting and erect once more and Ivan couldn't help but feeling his overwhelming pride for his new bull coming back to him. Alfred was very eager to get milked once more, and Ivan had feeling that they would be repeating this process for a few hours.

* * *

***I was asked for this, but I don't feel like I did this right :T I dont know... Never written anything featuring cock milking so this was new to me.* Anywho I hope I did this right and I hope yall liked it* Reviews Welcomed!***


	33. Knock on Glass - K+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America visits Russia.

**Knock on Glass**

Russia was busy working on his latest assignments when he heard a knock. He thought at first he was hearing things since he was in his office and every entrance to the house was locked. He kept focusing on his work, but waited to hear the knock again, and after a minute the knock came again. His brow furrowed at hearing it and straightened up as he waited for the knock again. The knock came again, but the odd thing Ivan couldn't figure out was why it didn't sound like a knock on wood but on glass.

"Chto?"

He turned in his computer chair and jumped slightly as he came face to face with America in his window. Alfred smiled brightly at the older nation and waved to him excitedly. Ivan stared at Alfred like he was insane and noticed the other was pointing upwards.

"Oh."

Russia got out of his chair and went to the window where he unlocked it and pushed it up.

"Hey Vanya," Alfred said as if nothing was wrong with him being in a window.

"Privet Alfred… You do know you are on the second floor da?"

Alfred looked down below then back up and nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

"Why are you at my window?"

"I wanted to see ya!"

"You have a key dorogoy. You can use the front door," Ivan stated as Alfred leaned on the windowsill.

"Yeah… no. I thought this would be more fun."

Russia put a hand to face as a chuckle escaped him. America was always so unpredictable.

"Please get down before you hurt yourself."

"Not until I get a kiss," the honey blonde stated as he smiled and gave a wink to Ivan.

The Russian rolled his eyes and leaned forward to give America his kiss. Their lips touched briefly before the declaration of "Oh shit" followed. Ivan opened his eyes as he heard this and caught sight of America and his ladder tipping backwards. Russia thought to reach out for America, but the younger nation was already too far gone, and before he knew it America landed in his bushes with a thud. He narrowly missed the sunflower patch nearby, landing somewhat unharmed in the shrubby instead. Alfred laid on his back and Ivan could see that Alfred's shirt had hiked up, showing off his stomach while he laid sprawled out in the bushes.

"O-Ow."

Alfred looked up at Ivan who looked back at him completely stunned.

"Uh, help! I have fallen and I can't get up," Alfred shouted though as he did so his body ached.

Russia stared at America a while longer then had a smile come to his face and laughter bubbled out of him. He tried to contain it but as America's out dated commercial line sank in along with the entirety of the situation, he couldn't help but burst out laughing. He clutched onto the windowsill and put a hand to his face as he tears came to his eyes.

"Hey! Help me you asshole," America shouted from below as he watched and heard Russia's laughter.

The Russian kept laughing but nodded his head and waved his hand dismissively before leaving the window. After what felt like an eternity Ivan finally appeared, his laughter gone but his face was red from laughing so hard and a smile was plastered to his face.

"Hardy-harhar. Help me already you dick," Alfred huffed out.

"It is not my fault you climbed to my window and then fell," Ivan stated as he started to get Alfred out of his bushes.

"I wanted to do something different and romantic damn it! I hardly get a chance to visit nowadays! Ow—fuck," America hissed out as the older nation got a good hold on him and got him out of the bushes.

Ivan kept silent as he hefted Alfred into his arms and tried to position the honey blonde so he wasn't pressing on anything too sore from the fall. When he got Alfred situated in his bridal style hold he smiled softly at him and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"I know our visits have been shortened, but let's refrain from using windows in place of the front door, da?"

"Whatever."

Ivan rolled his eyes and leaned down once more, but this time capturing America's lips with his own. The kiss was loving and very satisfying after four months of no contact. It only ended when Alfred started to smile during it, but Ivan kept going for a while longer. Kissing Alfred's smiling lips then his cheek and neck.

"Okay, okay! Geeze you trying to eat me before we even get into the house?"

Russia smirked at the question and turned on his heel to head inside his manor.

"Perhaps, but I originally intended to make you feel better."

America felt his face grow warm at hearing this and he gave a soft gasp as Ivan carried him.

"Oh my God Russia, you're so sappy," the American stated as he started laughing.

"Says the man who wanted to be more romantic by coming to my window."

America still kept laughing, disregarding the older nation's comment, and Russia just shook his head as he took his lover inside his manor.

* * *

**Translations:**

Da - Yes

Dorogoy - Darling

Privet - Hello

***Thought some sappiness was needed :T*OH! Those of you who are concerned about Hole in the Wall and There's More To Me; I am working on them to get them full stories! Don't worry Ink gots you! ^J^* For the Blind AU{See You Later) I want to but not totally sure about it :T  
**


	34. Going Along With It - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred asks the most creepiest and avoided upperclassman of his high school for help.

**Going Along With It**

"Hey Ivan."

The teen addressed looked up from his lunch tray to see a honey blonde sit before him at his usually empty table. He had seen this teen around school, but since he was a grade below him he never bothered with him. Thus he stared at him in confusion, a pale brow raising.

"Hello…What do you want?"

"Yeah, uh, the names Alfred Jones," the honey blonde said in a whisper then moved to sit only a seat away from Ivan. "So um, I, I need your help."

Ivan gave a blank look though on the inside he was surprised to hear this.

"Why do you need my help?"

Alfred looked behind him to see the table of assholes that put him in this situation. He felt his face heat up as he looked back at Ivan.

"Look, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"What," Ivan nearly shouted in shock.

"Ssshhh, just please do this for me! I know we don't know each other, but please! I'll do anything to make it up to you," the honey blonde begged as he finally sat right next to the teen.

Ivan stared at him with wide eyes then narrowed them to a glare as his brain started working again.

"This is a trick da? Because I am the most avoided person in school. I am n—"

"No, no it's not a trick! I," Alfred took a deep breath before confessing to everything, "Those assholes at the popular table was fucking with me and my friends. They were messing with me about how I'm just a virgin that couldn't even get that weird vampire obsessed kid to date me. So I said I was in a relationship and already had sex with… you," he said in a small voice as his blush darkened.

For a split second Ivan thought it was cute how the usually loud and outgoing Alfred was acting shy and nervous with the blush painting his face. Though once he realized what he was thinking he killed that thought quickly and focused on the situation.

"You told them that I am you boyfriend and we already had sex?"

"Yeah, and they told me to prove it so, so I have to kiss you…. Right now…"

The Russian stared at Alfred like he was the oddest thing he'd over come across in his life, then looked behind them to see most of the cafeteria looking at them. Apparently everyone had focused on Alfred the instant he sat down at Ivan's table. Everyone seated at the popular table was eyeing him and Alfred and some of them even had their phones out. Ivan sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at Alfred.

"What if I do not agree to this?"

Alfred paled at hearing this and didn't even want to think about what would happen.

"I, I'd have virgin written on my forehead in permanent marker," he said flatly. "But, I know they have more planned for me and are just hiding it. Probably gonna corner me in a bathroom or something later," he muttered to himself as he recalled the times the ring leader of the popular group, Gilbert, had made passes at him in bathrooms and nearly empty hallways.

Ivan could tell that Alfred was genuinely horrified by whatever was planned for him if he didn't go along. The older teen wasn't really up for giving his first kiss to a sophomore, but he'd have to admit things could have been worse. Besides if he didn't then there would probably be some backlash towards him or his sisters, if the bastards dared to.

"Fine. Just a kiss da?"

Alfred looked at Ivan as if he was an angel of mercy and not just an 18 year old junior in high school.

"Really?!" Ivan nodded and Alfred smiled brightly at him. "Thanks man! So um, this, uh do you go first?"

"This is your first kiss da," Ivan inquired as he leaned down to be in Alfred's personal space.

There were a few gasps and ooos from the cafeteria because of this. Alfred blushed darker and gave a mumbled yes. Ivan smirked and put a hand on the side of Alfred's face, cupping his cheek, and titled his head up a little.

"Don't worry, it's mine too."

With that Ivan leaned forward and captured Alfred's lips with his own. Alfred's blue eyes were wide in shock then slid shut as the kiss kept going. Both finding that the other had soft lips, though Alfred's was more plump than Ivan's. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped in stunned silence, then broke out in various forms of cat calling, ogling, or just dismissing the situation. Gilbert and his gang were no expectation to this, though the albino still felt like Alfred just got Ivan to play along. He wasn't going to give up on him yet.

The kiss between the standoffish Russian and the loud outgoing American became deeper than the chaste kiss it started out as. Ivan figured that he'd use tongue since _apparently_ he and Alfred had had sex; making it seem more believable. So he pushed his tongue forward gently and Alfred flinched slightly at the touch. Ivan rubbed his thumb against Alfred's cheek to ease him and the honey blonde eventually opened his lips nervously and let Ivan in. The feel of someone else's tongue in his mouth was odd, kind of gross, and kind of good. Ivan tasted like the Vitamin Water he had been drinking when Alfred was walking over to him. He shivered as he felt the tongue try to coax his own out, which Alfred did so nervously. For a first kiss he didn't think it'd be this invasive or good with another guy. He honestly had no idea why he picked Ivan to be his fake boyfriend, hell he didn't even know why he picked a guy to begin with, but once he had said it he was done for and had to go through with it.

Ivan inwardly smirked at feeling how Alfred was becoming distracted as his nervous tongue seemed to stop moving. Ivan pushed his tongue in more, which got Alfred's attention quickly, and moved a hand to his thigh. He squeezed Alfred's thigh gently, making him flinch in surprise, but groan softly as he got back in the groove of kissing. They kept this up for a while longer before the need for air become too great. Ivan pulled back from Alfred and gave him one last chaste kiss before taking his hand away from his face.

Everyone in the cafeteria was still ogling them, though some did break away to compare photos and videos that they had taken of the two during their kiss.

"That, that was…" Alfred didn't know how to describe it.

The America's face was as red as cherry and his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Not bad for a first kiss da? Now is that all that you needed," Ivan asked.

Alfred looked at Ivan still dazed but snapped out of it when the bell rang for them to go to their next class.

"U-Uh, yeah… um, wait! No, no there is," Alfred said quickly before Ivan could get out of his seat. "Could, could you still pretend to be my boyfriend? I mean, I'm sure Gilbert's gonna try to see if this was fake and come after me…But you'll only have to act that way when Gilbert and his gang are around, " Alfred said.

Ivan smirked at hearing this and nodded as he collected his things and left his table.

"Very well. Good bye Alfred."

"Y-Yeah, bye…"

Alfred watched Ivan leave and he felt his chest tighten at watching him leave. He didn't know why his chest was aching, but he didn't have to think about it. Not only would he be late if he sat in the lunch room any longer, but is friends were now standing around him asking questions. He sighed and put on his best smile as he confessed to his friends about the kiss and headed to class.

* * *

***Another ficlet that escapes me. Oh well UJU***


	35. Coping a Feel - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America wanted two things, cope a feel of Russia's ass and have sex.

**Coping a Feel**

Russia stood in the kitchen rinsing off dishes and putting them in the dishwasher while humming to himself. The summer heat in his country was glorious and the breeze that came through the window over his sink was just as perfect.

As he immersed himself in cleaning he didn't hear his lover come into the kitchen. The honey blonde smiled at seeing the unsuspecting Russia and looked down his broad back to his ass. He bit his lip then inched into the kitchen. He came up behind him and placed an open hand slowly on Russia's ass. Ivan instantly tensed as he felt a hand cup his ass then give a slow firm squeeze. He turned his head to look at the American behind him who smiled at him as if nothing was happening.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing, just coping a feel."

"Why?"

Alfred smirked at him and moved his hand to cup Ivan's crotch and push his own against Ivan's ass.

"Perhaps I just like the feel of your ass."

Ivan gave an amused expression and shook his head as he felt he obvious erection pressing into him.

"I am believing you wish to have sex da?"

The honey blonde cracked a smile and laughed as he nodded his head.

"Yeah that too."

Russia dried his hands then turned around to face America; America smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him. Alfred pushed forward, pinning Ivan to the counter, and pushing his tongue into Ivan's mouth. The two moaned into the kiss and Alfred pushed his crotch into Ivan's more. The older nation moved his hands to cup Alfred's ass and pulled on it to make the other grind into him. They both groaned at the contact and the honey blonde kissed Ivan harder. Thoroughly tasting Ivan and grinding his cock into the man.

The makeout session finally ended when the need for air was too much.

"F-Fuck," Alfred panted as he kept grinding himself against Ivan.

Russia groaned and moved his hands to undo America's pants as he kissed down America's neck. Alfred moaned and stilled his hips as Ivan undid his jeans. He could feel Ivan littering his neck with hickies and gasped as he felt his cock finally come out of their confines.

"G-God," Alfred hissed and moved his head to latch onto Ivan's lips once more.

The Russian stroked Alfred's manhood, but the honey blonde swatted his hands away as he broke the kiss and told him to wait. Russia relented as he watched Alfred undo his pants and groaned as the American stroked him. Alfred then let him go and kissed Ivan deeply before turning him around and pushing him into the counter. Russia groaned at the action and looked back at America as he pulled down his pants.

"Do you have any lube," Alfred asked as he squeezed Ivan's ass.

"No, just use the dish soap."

Alfred smiled at hearing this and reached for the dish soap. He remembered the last time they used it as makeshift lube, and he enjoyed it except for the weird feeling when it dried up. Oh well, unintended revenge. He bit his lip as he squirted the blue soap into his hand and eagerly started working Ivan open. The Russian hissed as Alfred rubbed his fingers over his hole then slipped them in.

"F-Fuck."

America groaned at feeling how tight the older country was. No matter how many rare chances he got to top Ivan he could never get over how good he felt. Russia growled as he felt America go deeper and brush by his prostate.

"Just put it in already," Russia growled.

America smirked and continued to work Ivan open, but now at a teasing pace.

"So help me this will be the last time you ever—Ah!"

Ivan was caught off guard as Alfred jabbed at his prostate. His mouth hung open as a moan escaped him. His back arched as he pushed his ass down onto the fingers involuntarily and hissed as the fingers were removed. America then replaced them with something much bigger and Russia gripped the edge of the counter as the honey blonde pushed is cock all the way in.

"A-AHhnnnmmm."

"F-Fuck."

Russia gave a grunt as he adjusted his stance and America moaned as he did so. He griped the Russian's hips and began to pull out slowly, savoring the tightness around him, then shoved right back in. Ivan gave a grunt and clung to the counter as Alfred began pumping his hips faster. He let out a curse as Alfred's fingers dug into his hips as he pounded into his ass.

"God, Alfred!"

America bit his lip at hearing this and pounded harder into Russia. He pulled Russia back a little, making him widen his stance more as he fucked him into the kitchen counter. He cursed under his breath and moaned as Ivan tightened around him.

"F-Fuck I'm gonna cum," he growled out.

The older nation felt the same and brought a hand to his leaking manhood. Russia let out a breathy moan as stroked his cock, feeling it throb in his hand with each movement of his hand. America noticed this and thrusted harder into Russia's prostate making the other faulted in his stroking as he groaned and panted out America's name. Alfred kept up this quick pace for a while longer before finally going over the edge.

No longer able to bear with how good Ivan felt around him and came hard into his hole; Ivan's name leaving his lips as he came. His hot cum filling Ivan deep and eventually oozing out around his manhood. Russia groaned out Alfred's name as he felt him cling to him as he came; the sensation was enough to bring over the edge as well. He came hard into his hand and the cabinets below the counter top he was still clinging to. He squeezed his cock slightly as his spunk dribbled onto his fingers and out on the cabinets.

When the two finally finished Alfred slumped against Ivan's body to catch his breath and Ivan gave a grunt at the added weight.

"G-Get off Alfred."

Alfred whined, but complied and stood back up and pulled out of Ivan slowly. The Russian growled at the feeling of America pulling out and shivered involuntarily as he felt the cum starting ooz out of him more. Alfred enjoyed the sight of his cum seeping out of Ivan, but his enjoyment was cut short as Ivan straightened up. He sighed as he felt the cum still coming out and decided to forgo putting back on his pants and boxers, thus he just stepped out of them and picked them off the floor.

"Where ya going," Alfred asked as Ivan seemed to be leaving the kitchen. He was hoping he'd get another fuck in.

"Going to take a shower," he said flatly then smirked at the pouting face Alfred made. "You can finish the dishes and if," he stressed this word as he held up a finger to the honey blonde, "if you finish in time you can join me."

"You got," Alfred stated as he quickly buttoned up his pants and picked up where Ivan left off on the dishes.

The Russian chuckled at seeing how eager America was then headed upstairs to wait for him.

* * *

***I am worthless trash. First time I ever did AmeRus but I think it turned out pretty well! Thanks for reading and putting up with my strange ficlets!***


	36. Unlocked Doors - K+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has to get his son out of bed but it's not as simple as he thought it would be.

**Unlocked Doors**

"Alfred!"

Silence.

"Alfred!"

Still no reply.

"Bloody hell your twin can wake up but you can't," Arthur grumbled as he took to the stairs that he had been standing in front of.

He couldn't understand how his son could always sleep in so late. He pawned it off on Alfred being 17 as he finally got to his son's room. He knocked on the door only to receive silence and nothing more.

"So help me Alfred—"

He cut himself off as he opened the teen's unlocked door and flipped on the lights as he shouted: "Alfred wake up! You can't sleep the day away!"

This sudden shout startled the honey blonde teen who was shirtless in his bed. He jumped slightly then groaned as he realized it was his father.

"Oh my god what is wrong with you," he hissed out as he tried to pull his blanket over his head.

At the same time that Arthur was going to chaste his son another person groaned and emerged from behind his son.

"What is going on," a groggy accented voice said.

Arthur stared at the other person, his mind freezing over at the sight of him. He had ash blonde hair, no shirt as well, and was larger than Alfred. Arthur guessed he had been hidden between Alfred and the wall the bed rested against and the covers that covered the two of them. Arthur's green eyes stared wide at the two shirtless teens in his son's bed. His mind instantly told him what laid beneath the bedding and just what those bruises on his son's neck were. His green eyes went wider and he put a hand over his mouth as he said:

"Oh my god."

Arthur then turned on his heel and left the room; leaving both teens confused. Alfred eventually processed what just happened and snapped his head back to see his no-longer-secret boyfriend still naked behind him.

"Ivan," Alfred started his eyes wide in nervous embarrassment.

"Yes Alfred," inquired Ivan have the same nervousness on his face.

"I think I just came out to my dad."

* * *

***Based off a Vine I just saw like five mins ago! Though in the vine the guy was discovered by a friend of his, I think they were in a college dorm idk but man I'm still f*ckin laughing about it! XD***


	37. My Bad - K+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred gives an awkward hug to the wrong person.

**My Bad**

Alfred was walking through his favorite clothing store when he spotted something of interest. It wasn't the black and blue skinny jeans, or the tattooed up Princess Ariel shirt, no, it was someone he'd known for a long time. Granted it was only the back of them but Alfred knew that tall build anywhere.

"Lud—"

He was going to shout out to the German, but changed his mind at the last second. He had thought of another way to get his friends attention, and a mischievous grin come to his face as he set his plan in motion. He crotched down a little behind a few clothing rakes and cautiously made his way up to the tall man. When he was finally close enough he extended his arms outwards then lunged forward to hug the man from behind. The German instantly flinched at the touch, dropping whatever he was holding, and tensed.

"Hahaha, got ya Ludwig," Alfred boasted as kept hugging his friend.

The German turned his head back and Alfred instantly paled to see that Ludwig was not Ludwig.

"O-Oh fuck…"

Alfred was frozen where he was, unable to pull away from the man in shocked embarrassment. The man Alfred was hugging arched a brow at him curiously as an amused look came to his face. The man looked at Alfred's embarrassed state, his tan face flaring up a bright red that his honey blonde hair framed nicely, and large blue eyes that practically screamed "I fucked up." The man thought the stranger was cute because of this and found himself chuckling at the stranger's expense. Alfred had been in his shocked trance long enough to practically have the stranger's face burned into his memory. He found the man to be extremely hot, but also knew that this man could throttle him at any moment because of the awkward hug. Though when he heard him start to laugh he snapped out it and blushed even darker as he finally let go of the man.

"S-Sorry, I—you looked like a friend of mine from the back…" he said nervously.

"It is okay. Though I have never been mistaken for anyone before," the man said, a thick accent lacing his words as he turned around fully.

Alfred found his heart racing even more at hearing the voice.

"Y-Yeah…Sorry, just you got the same build as Ludwig though you might be a little bit taller…"

"I see, well I am not Ludwig, but I am Ivan," the Russian said and held out his hand.

"A-Alfred," the honey blonde stated as he took the hand and shook it.

"So, Alfred, do you make it a habit of greeting your friends from behind," Ivan teased as he took his hand back.

Alfred gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck at the question.

"N-Not really… again sorry for that. I can see now you're definitely not Ludwig," Alfred stated as he looked around the store but not at Ivan.

The Russian found it amusing and leaned onto a clothing rack.

"Is that a bad thing," Ivan asked with a soft smirk on his lips.

"W-What? No, no, you're way hotter than Ludwig," Alfred blurted out in his flustered state.

Ivan looked Alfred up and down and was going to make a comment on his own attractiveness when his phone went off. A happy tune came out of his pocket and he excused himself before answering it. Alfred cracked a smile at hearing Ivan answer the phone with: "Da big sister." and put a hand over his mouth as the man's face fell to a nervous and defeated look. After numerous nods and words crossing between Russian and English the call ended.

"Ah, izvin– sorry, I have to go."

"That's cool, seems you sister really needs you," Alfred said with a smile on his face, his previous flustered embarrassment now a thing of the past.

Ivan had a faint pink tint his pale face at hearing this nodded his head.

"Yes, my little sister's birthday is today, and I am in charge of getting the gifts since my older sister is cooking," Ivan stated as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's cool, I distracted you remember," he said with a smile.

Ivan smiled back softly then held out his hand.

"May I see your phone?"

Alfred didn't think much of the request and forked it over after unlocking it. He watched as Ivan did what he wished and soon a loud ping sounded from Ivan's phone before he handed Alfred's back.

"Now you have my number and I have yours."

Alfred blushed slightly at hearing this.

"O-Okay, well, text you later then?"

Ivan nodded and stepped to the side only to step on the item he had dropped before. He picked it up and dusted it off before putting it over his arm.

"If you are not busy, I would like to go on a date with you," Ivan said calmly as he looked back at Alfred.

"D-Date? With me," Alfred asked astonished.

"Da, I am talking to you," Ivan said amused.

"U-Uh, okay… I get off work at 1 so any time after that is good."

"Good, see you later Alfred," Ivan said with a smile and turned to head for the register of the store.

"S-See ya," Alfred said completely amazed how things turned out.

* * *

***This was inspired by an AU prompts post that crossed my dash in the morning! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***

**XX**

***Also as you have noticed I finally put an end goal on this fic. So once this hits 50 I'll stop adding on, but I might start up another one, not sure yet :T***


	38. Boring Meeting and Entertaining Mind - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

**Boring Meeting and Entertaining Mind**

Russia was laying across his bed as he clicked between the word documents and internet pages. He was tired of sitting at his desk and had moved to the bedroom to get more comfortable since he had so much work to do. His attention was only deterred by the sound of footsteps coming into the bedroom.

"How was the meeting dorogoy," he said as he looked back to his lover.

America groaned and plopped down on the bed as he removed his shoes.

"Boring, I nearly died of boredom while sitting there," he huffed out as he tossed his shoes to the floor.

"Well it is a good thing you made it out alive da," Russia said with a teasing grin on his face before turning back to his computer.

"Yeah, yeah, I only survived because I was thinking of you," America said nonchalantly as he stood from the bed and slipped off his tie.

The older nation quirked a brow at this and chuckled.

"Smooth Alfred, very smooth."

"Thank you," the honey blonde stated then smirked as he looked at Ivan.

The Russian was dressed in a simple t-shirt and boxers with his ever-present scarf around his neck. He laid on his stomach across the bed and Alfred couldn't help but stare at the round ass that looked so inviting in the purple and blue boxers. The sight made him think up all the things he had been thinking to get through the meeting; he had been thinking of Russia and had to give all his might not to get an erection in front everyone at the meeting. But now that he was home… There was no reason to not go through with what his mind came up with earlier in the day.

"Don't forget to save your work," Alfred stated and watched as Ivan gave a grunt and saved his work to his flash drive.

America's smirk widened to a grin and he reached forward to grab Russia's ankles and yanked on them. The older nation tensed as he was suddenly pulled across the bed and turned over to be on his back. His laptop abandoned on the far side of the bed while Alfred held him against his body. His face tinted a slight pink as he realized that his ass was pressed flush against Alfred's manhood that was obviously hard.

"A-Alfred, what are—"

"Don't question it," the American nation said quickly.

Alfred smiled down at Ivan and began to rub his crotch against Ivan's ass. Russia let out a soft gasp at the feel of the hard cock rubbing against him, and spread his legs a little wider so he could have more contact. America smiled at this and adjusted his grip on the older nation so he could pull him up a little. The new angle allowed him to rub his crotch over Ivan's own hardening cock and his ass.

"A-Ah!"

Ivan rocked his hips against Alfred's to create more friction and was enjoying every moment of it.

"I-I do not know what brought th-this on, but, but I like it," Russia said as he reached up and pulled America down to kiss him.

America kept thrusting his hips, dry humping Russia, as he kissed the older nation back eagerly. He groaned into the kiss as Russia slipped his tongue into his mouth and bucked his hips against Alfred. Ivan ground his hips hard back into Alfred and moaned into the kiss as his cock throbbed from the action.

"F-Fuck Ivan," Alfred said breathlessly as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Are you sure you want to top," Ivan asked with a teasing smile across his face.

Alfred chuckled at hearing this and kissed Ivan one more time before grinding hard into the man.

"I think I handle it big guy."

Russia groaned and clutched the bedding as Alfred ground his cock into him once more then pulled back. He cracked open his hazy violet eyes to see Alfred grip his boxers and easily slip them off his legs. He hissed as his cock hit the cool air of the bedroom and looked down at himself to see he was already leaking pre-cum. He looked up to Alfred as he felt him grab his legs and pull them up and forward.

"Hold them," America instructed.

Russia nodded and gripped the back of his knees and held his legs back and apart. America licked his lips at the sight and rubbed a hand teasingly up and down Ivan's inner thigh; admiring how his cock stood tall for him and Ivan's ass parted perfectly to show off his entrance. Alfred really, really, loved it when he got to top. The American leaned down to kiss Russia lovingly before grabbing the lube. He squirted the contents onto his fingers and quickly set to work on opening the older country up.

"O-Oh fuck… A-Ah, Alfred."

Russia hissed and grunted as he felt America work in two fingers at once then gently work him open. He held onto his legs tightly as the fingers wiggled and moved in deeper, eventually coming into contact with his prostate. He cursed and nearly lost his grip on his legs as Alfred rubbed his prostate teasingly.

"A-Alfred I will—A-Ahhhmm, w-will break your fingers if you do, do not stop teasing," Ivan hissed out though he emphasized "teasing" by saying it a little louder due to Alfred ramming into his prostate.

"Hey let me have fun! You tease me all the time anyways," the honey blonde huffed out as he added a third finger.

Russia growled and arched slightly off the bed as America worked him open. Eventually the honey blonde became satisfied with his work and removed his fingers to lube up his own throbbing cock. He wiped the excess on Ivan's hole then grabbed the back of his thighs as he pushed his manhood inside. Both instantly let out groans of pleasure as Alfred sunk into Ivan.

"F-Fuck Vanya," Alfred moaned out as he went in completely.

He waited for Ivan to give him the okay before moving, and once the Russian nodded America pulled his hips back and slammed back in. The thrusts was powerful enough to rock Ivan and the bed, and hit Ivan's prostate head-on.

"Shit!"

Alfred adjusted his stance a little before thrusting again, not wasting time in giving slow thrusts. He was pounding hard and fast into Ivan, fucking him into the mattress that rocked with Ivan's body with each thrust. Russia growled and cursed as he was fucked perfectly by his lover. He didn't mind giving up control once in a while when it came to sex. Ivan panted harshly as groans escaped his throat with each thrust. He looked up at Alfred, who was panting and sweating just as much as he was, and desperately had the urge to kiss him. He moved his hands to push himself back on the bed a little and Alfred was confused by this but followed him, mounting the bed as he kept his cock inside of Russia. Once he was up on the mattress Ivan pulled him down for a rough sloppy kiss that only ended when they both realized Alfred had stopped moving his hips.

"A-Alfred!"

America bucked hard into Russia, bending his legs back far enough to basically have his knees above his shoulders, giving him a deeper angle. Russia growled and clawed at the bedding as Alfred bucked a few more times before finally going over the edge. America growled and came hard inside of Ivan's tight ass, but before he finished he pulled out; squirting his warm spunk all over Ivan's cock, chest, and face. Russia shivered at the sudden emptiness that overcame him just as he reached his own climax. His cock emptying its load all over his abdomen and chest as he groaned in pleasure, not caring at the moment that Alfred came all over him.

When the two finished Alfred let go of Ivan's legs, which fell to the bed like lead, then collapsed himself on top of the ash blonde. Russia grunted at the impact and moved a tired hand to his face to wipe the cum off of his left cheek. He could already feel Alfred's cum oozing out of him and he took a slow breath to level his breathing. Eventually the two were calm, but Alfred refused to move.

"Get off Alfred. If we stay like this we will be glued together da?"

It took Alfred a minute to process this and started cracking up at the imagery coming to his head.

"Okay, okay… but what if I want to be glued to you by cum," Alfred suggested as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Ivan gave an unamused look and effectively shoved Alfred off of him and to the side. Both grimaced at the amount of spread out cum covering their torsos once Ivan got out of bed. They both eagerly agreed to shower together because neither one wanted to wait for the other. Dried cum was not pleasant.

* * *

***Ah, yes, another AmeRus has made an appearance! **Also the laptop did suffer an unfortunate ending and Alfred had to replace it once Ivan realized it was no-longer on the bed** *Hope you enjoyed it!***


	39. Together - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ivan and Alfred will be together no matter what happens or where they are. In life or death.
> 
> Read with Caution

 

**Together**

"So this is where it ends da?"

"Yeah, guess so."

Alfred sat with Ivan on the surface of Mars; their hands clasped tightly together as they leaned on each other. The Martian sand whipped around them in the lazy breeze as they stared in the direction of home.

"At least we finally got to be here, together," Alfred said with a sad smile as he looked up at Ivan.

Ivan looked down at his partner for life and for this mission with sadness on his face. He put his hand on Alfred's cheek and rubbed it then slid it up to run through his hair.

"Da, together, always together," he muttered as he leaned close to the American.

"Always together no matter what happens or the distance," Alfred muttered back as he leaned up to meet Ivan.

The two shared a long loving kiss; soft lips moving against the other urgently to convey all the love they could in the waning moments they had left. Alfred put a hand on the side of Ivan's face and rubbed his cheek that had become wet. The honey blonde pulled back from the kiss to see that the Russian was in-fact crying and felt himself tearing up as well.

They where the first, and maybe not the last, two party mission to Mars in the history of planet Earth. The experiments to create a hospitable environment had been successfully enough that humans could become part of the experiments. It had took months to reach Mars but once they had arrived it had been a paradise. Air, water, vegetation, but something had gone wrong. Alfred, Ivan, nor any scientist back home understood why, but the atmosphere fell apart and everything began to die and disappear. Oxygen remained on the planet for a limited amount of time though, allowing the two men to work in the open air of Mars as they tried to figure things out before finally going back home. That was the plan anyway, to go home, but the strongest and largest sandstorm ever to take place on the surface of Mars took that plan away. The Mars 1 Station had suffered major damage, but survived, but the ship that would take the two back up to the main ship in orbit was obsolete. Not even NASA or any other space program could make another ship to rescue them.

So with the oxygen depleting and the ship unusable, Alfred and Ivan sat in the Martian sand counting down the inevitable.

"Hey Ivan?"

"Hhhmm?"

"You remember the day you proposed to me?"

Ivan cracked a smile as the memory in question surfaced. Alfred smiled himself at seeing it and chuckled softly as he recalled the chaos of that day.

"Da, if only you would have drank your champagne slower you wouldn't have chocked on the ring," Ivan stated as he laughed softly.

"Not my fault you had to do something so cheesy! You should know that things hidden in food have no chance against me," the American boasted.

The two shared in laughing a little longer until it was cut off by an alarm. The two looked down at the data pads in hand to see that the oxygen reading had finally gone into the red. The two felt like they couldn't breathe already just by looking at the alarm, but Alfred swallowed thickly and began to talk about past events with Ivan. It was to take their minds off of the warning and just enjoy each other presences.

"Oh, so what do you want to do when we get back," Alfred asked as he squeezed Ivan's hand for comfort.

Ivan gave a deep sigh and leaned back on the front door of their Mars station.

"Well, when we get back I shall take you to my home country for vacation and then perhaps… We can decide on whether or not to adopt or go through with the procedure."

Alfred stared at Ivan in shock then let go of his hand and scrambled into his lap.

"Y-You really want to?!"

Ivan nodded and Alfred instantly enveloped him into a tight hug.

"H-How about we chose now," Alfred suggested as he kept hugging Ivan.

"Alright. Would you like to adopt or become physically pregnant? I could do the procedure if you do not wish too."

Alfred laughed at that and let go of Ivan.

"You! Pregnant? I can't even begin to see what that would look like," he said still laughing heartedly. Ivan just rolled his eyes, but had an amused grin on his face. "Uh, oh man, um, I, I think we should do both. Nobody really said we had to choose right?"

Ivan smiled at hearing that kissed Alfred chastely.

"I do not see why not either moy dorogoy."

Alfred smiled at hearing this, but it changed to grimace as he started to pant. His blue eyes looked at Ivan who was also panting hard like him.

"V-Vanya."

"Alik."

The two stared into each other's eyes and leaned forward one last time to kiss each other.

"I love you," they said in unison as the alarm on their pads went off.

The pad eventually repeating its warning: _"Oxygen at 0%. Helmets required."_ The warning was useless because there wasn't any oxygen left to even fill those helmets.

"I love you," they said once more before clinging to each other and closing their eyes.

Neither wanted to see the other when they started to convulse or go limp. They could hear it happening, but neither cared as long as they were able to hold onto the other.

* * *

**Translations:**

Da - Yes

Moy/ Dorogoy - My/Darling

***Aw feels. This is what happens when I watch a bunch of my favorite space movies :T* Reviews Welcomed!***


	40. Fight Me - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America has a little game that Russia has to play along with unless he wants to be shot.

**Fight Me**

When Russia walked inside his manor he noticed two things upon entry. 1: The house was extremely silent with America being a guest. 2: There was a note attached to a colorful gun on the table by the front door.

He cautiously set down his car keys and picked up the note to see what it read.

' _Hey Vanya! Welcome back and guess what! I brought Nerf guns over and by the time you finish reading this you'll be shot! Love, Alfred'_

Russia stared at the note owlishly then noticed a red dot appear on the paper that traveled up a ways. He ended up crossing his eyes to see the red dot stop on his nose then looked up to see America laying on his stomach with a sniper on the second floor of his home. The honey blonde smirked at him and pulled the trigger and the instant he did Ivan ducked. The rubber and foam bullet soared over his head and once it thunked against the front door he looked up. Alfred was still smirking, even though he missed, then got himself ready for another shot. Ivan realized in that moment Alfred was intending for his little game to continue and that he was meant to play along. He could tell by the sharp calculated look in America's blue eyes, and Ivan wasn't going to let the other have another shot at him so easily.

Russia picked up the gun on the table quickly and slipped into another room and pressed himself against the wall. He knew Alfred had the upper hand since he was on higher ground, but he'd figure out a way to take him out.

"Oh Vanya, hiding will get you nowhere," Alfred said nonchalantly as he looked through the scope on his sniper.

"I am believing it will dorogoy," Ivan said back and looked down at his gun.

His Nerf gun wasn't a sniper, but it shot multiply rounds; it also had ammo tucked in the butt of the gun for easy refil. ***** He inched forward to the edge of the wall and saw Alfred still stationed on the second floor of the house. He moved his eyes from the blonde to the kitchen that was near him and had an idea come to his mind. Even though it wasn't that late in the day there would be enough darkness to help him if the power "suddenly" cut out. He smirked at this, and quickly snuck away to his kitchen then to his garage where his fuse box was.

America still remained where he was staring through his scope trying to get a look at Russia. He had shifted around only to see nothing still and wondered if the Russian nation was still even there. This thought made him furrow his brow and as he took in the silence he narrowed his eyes and finally got up from his position. He knew it could be a trap, but this wasn't real war or anything so being a little careless would be fine. Besides he was more loaded than Ivan thought he was. As he slowly descended the stairs, sniper abandoned and a hand gun in hand, he was about to reach the bottom when the power cut out. He flinched at seeing everything become shadowed in evening darkness, the sun still coming into the house but it was dim and disappeared frequently as clouds passed. As Alfred observed this he unknowingly left himself an open target.

There was a soft click followed by a somewhat loud pop and whoosh. Alfred instantly whipped his head around and lucky for him the movement was quick enough, and at an angle, that allowed the Nerf bullet to pass by him. A muffled curse came from the direction of the bullet and before Alfred could even raise his gun Ivan rushed past him and up the stairs.

"Hey," Alfred shouted as he raised his gun and started to fire.

Russia dodged the gunfire, but tripped over the sniper America had abandoned. He stumbled and fell into the railing for the stairs leading to the third floor.

"Fuck!"

"Ha! Looks like yer little lights out plan backfired on yer ass," Alfred stated as he laughed at Ivan.

The Russian just grumbled curses and shot down at America who instantly fell silent as the bullet nearly hit his leg. America took up his hand gun once more and fired at Russia as he mounted the stairs. Russia was able to avoid the fire and scrambled up the stairs leading to the third floor before Alfred got any closer. Ivan shot back once he was higher up and smiled as he heard the familiar empty clicking from Alfred's gun.

"Looks like you are out da?"

"Shit," said Alfred bitterly though in the darkness of the hallway he smirked softly.

Russia smirked and aimed his gun at America.

"Do you surrender little America?"

"Mmmm, I don't think so," America said as he dropped his gun to the floor and slowly moved his other hand behind his back.

Russia kept his gun on the honey blonde and got it ready to fire.

"I am believing I won Alfred."

America let out a laugh and moved to stand right at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm gonna have ta fight ya on that one!"

The instant the words left his mouth he drew out a smaller handgun and started to fire. Ivan felt like an idiot for being so careless and quickly crouched back down, but was shot in leg.

"Shit!"

"Sucks to suck," Alfred shouted as he stormed up the stairs.

Russia fired back on America and was able to get him in the shoulder and found it amusing, yet odd, when the other acted as if he was really shot. Hissing in pain and clutching his shoulder as if to stop the bleeding.

"Shoulder wound won't stop me from taking you out!"

Ivan's amusing expression grew wider and he began to back away from Alfred. Only using his good leg to do so, to keep up their game of pretend, but he didn't make it far. The two froze where they stood or leaned in Russia's case. Alfred a few steps away from Ivan, and Ivan leaning on the stair railing; both having guns at the ready. They stared each other down for a while then pulled the trigger. Two firm thumps sounded as the bullets made impact and both clutched the area they were shot in. Alfred putting a shaking hand to his forehead and Ivan putting one over his heart. They stared at each other wide eyed and then crumbled to the floor. Russia laying out on the stairs and America dropping down on them as well.

"A-Ah… uuuuggghhh. The pain! T-The agony," America groaned out in a pained voice.

Russia popped his head up from his resting position and quirked a brow at hearing this. He watched Alfred reaching up for him and his blue eyes glistening as if tears where there.

"I-I have, have always—", Alfred cut himself off with a dieing groan that was extremely over the top for someone shot through the head and finally died.

The house was silent for a good few seconds before Russia burst into laughter. He didn't know why he thought it was funny or why he was laughing so hard. America cracked an eye open and sat up quickly as he said:

"Hey I just died! Why are you laughing?!"

Russia just kept laughing and eventually America joined him. The two spent a good while cracking up over their little battle before finally settling down.

"Well this was certainly fun Alfred," Ivan said as he moved over for Alfred to have room to sit next to him on the stairs.

"Yeah, we should do this with paint ball guns next time," Alfred said with a brilliant smile on his face.

Russia could only agree though he did make it clear he would not hold back when the time came. America said the same and both came to an agreement that no mercy will be shown on the day of the fight.

* * *

**Translations/Notes:**

dorogoy - darling

***** N-Strike Elite Blaster (blue and orange)

***Thought something fun would be a nice after that heart wrenching ficlet Together xp* Hope you liked it!***

 


	41. Phone Booth - K+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

**Phone Booth**

The rain pattered insistently against the cold glass of the telephone booth. The phone booth was as freezing as the rain, but was growing warmer. The cold glass fogging over from the bright fluorescence in the booth and hot breath being released from trembling lips. The fog formed around a figure sitting in the booth; their back pressed against the cold glass. They could feel the chill seeping through their soaked hoodie. Shaky hands ran through equally drenched blonde hair that looked brown from the rain. Their shaky fingers entangled in the wet strands and tugging slightly as tears came to bright blue eyes.

"I can't go back"

The raw memory of his father yelling at him, cursing at him, and finally kicking him out surfaced. Nothing but the clothes on his back and what remained in his pockets was what he was left with. Staring at house he'd called home for eighteen years and now no longer able to enter. Warm wet tears grew heavier and he curled more into himself at reliving what had transpired moments ago.

Three sharp taps came through the glass of the phone booth. He flinched at hearing it and looked up with blurry vision to what was making the tapping. A tall man with an umbrella open above him and one closed in hand stood before him. He looked worried and eager to get to inside the booth.

"Alfred, please come out."

Alfred took off his glasses to whip at his eyes. He placed them back on afterwards and stood up on tired legs. He hissed at the ache that coursed through them from running so hard and so far, and then sitting in a single position for hours. He hadn't meant to run for the phone booth, but its florescent lighting drew him in like a moth in the darkness.

He opened the booth to, now the only man, to care for his existence, and quickly latched onto him.

"Ivan!"

The taller man hugged Alfred tightly, rubbing his back as he heard him fighting back the urge to cry.

"It's alright now. I'm still here for you," he said in a raspy voice and kissed the top of Alfred's head.

Alfred just clung tighter, afraid of letting go. Ivan could understand this, for when he had gotten a call from an unknown number to hear the Alfred's hoarse voice as he spoke to him, he knew things had not gone well.

"Come on Alfred, I parked the car a block away. The sooner we get home the better."

"I'm sorry Ivan," Alfred muttered as he finally pulled away from Ivan.

He stood broken before Ivan in the rain, and Ivan just popped open the second umbrella. He placed it in Alfred's right hand then laced his fingers with Alfred's left.

"There is nothing to be sorry about moye solnyshko. Now let's go him so I can warm you up."

Alfred merely nodded and let himself be led through the rain. His heart aching from losing a father, but also rejoicing that his boyfriend, his _husband_ , still loved him.

 

* * *

**Translations:**

moye solnyshko - my sunshine

***I've been having this urge to write something with a phone booth and rain and this is what I came up with... I don't know :T* Anyway hoped you liked it* Still looking to know if yall be interested in commissions and such that I mentioned in the previous ficlet!* Reviews welcomed!**

 


	42. New House - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Alfred is a child no matter how old he is.

**New House**

 

The sound of the doorbell chiming had Alfred getting up from his big chair in the living room and removing his laptop in the process. He checked the time on a nearby clock and realized that it was indeed time for the appointment.

"Hello, I'm Keisha Starrs and I'm here about the housing appointment you called for, Mr. Braginsky-Jones," the young woman said as she looked at the older man before her.

Alfred put on a smile that had his face creasing, and stepped aside to let the woman inside.

"Yeah, that's me. We can talk in the front room," he said calmly as he escorted the relator.

Alfred offered to get her a drink, which she kindly denied and both took seats in a chair and couch in the front room.

"So, why do you wish to move? I just want to know because it can help with finding a new home for you. I know of a few good areas that would be quite peaceful," she stated with a soft smile.

Alfred nodded his head in understanding then took on a sad demeanor. His frame hunching over a little and a melancholy look coming to his eyes as if he remembered something disheartening.

"Uh, truth is… This house holds a lot of good memories, but one is still too painful…Sixty years ago I lost my dear husband, Ivan," he said in a sad tone.

The relator stared at him for a few moments to let this sink in, and when she was about to comment on this another voice came in.

"QUIT TELLING EVERYONE I'M DEAD!"

The voice was gruff and accented with something like Russian, but what got to the relator the most was that it sounded very close. As if the voice was coming from a room down the hall.

Alfred just sniffled and wiped a tear that slid down his cheek, or at least it appeared that way as he said:

"Sometimes, I can still hear his voice."

"O-Oh… uh…"

"Don't worry, that old ghost won't hurt a fly," Alfred stated with a smile and chuckled as he heard footsteps coming to him.

"Alfred, I am 56 years old! I'm not dead! And how can I be dead for sixty years? Now stop it already or when I do die I will haunt you."

Alfred turned around and let out a gasp at seeing the source of the voice. A tall broad man with a mop of grey hair on his head wearing a sweater and jeans.

"Oh Ivan, you came back to me! You came back from heaven for me!"

Alfred proceeded to get up and hug his "long since passed" husband to only be met with a hand to his chest.

"I am sorry for him. Please forgive him and his childish antics. He may be 46, but he's never grown up."

The relator just cracked a smile at the two and Alfred just huffed and went back to sit down in his chair. Both of the men looked pretty young, the only signs of age begin their hair and the slight wrinkles around their eyes and mouth.

"You are the worst ghost husband I ever had."

"Well you are afraid of ghost and I am still _alive_ , so I don't think it matters," Ivan stated as he took a seat on the couch next to Alfred. "Now, you are the relator yes? I am Ivan Braginsky-Jones, I trust you will be able to find something suitable for us?"

The woman was still smiling and staring at the pair should would be assisting, before she remembered she was actually supposed to be working. She fought back a laugh as she introduced herself to the couple in front of her and thought to herself that this case would be a fun one.

 

* * *

***Inspired by a text post on tumblr with America saying: sixty years ago i lost my dear husband Ivan. Russia [from the next room]: QUIT TELLING EVERYONE I'M DEAD! America: *wipes tear* sometimes i can still hear his voice. *Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***

 


	43. Bad Day - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia notices that America isn't his cheerful self and goes about comforting him.

**Bad Day**

Russia roamed his eyes over the meeting room he was in, his attention completely gone from the nation speaking at the podium. He had grown bored of hearing everyone speak of their issues and plans and decided to just people watch.

His violet eyes scanning over the nations around him trying to find something of interest. He noticed England was blushing slightly, but trying to pass it off with a somewhat composed expression. It didn't take Russia long to realize that France was obviously doing something underhanded to the Brit since he sat next to him. He sighed and sat back, and spotted Japan. The Japanese nation was on his laptop with a split screen that housed a word document and a videogame on mute that he was playing. Still nothing of interest. The older nation straightened back up and looked across the table to see China scribbling down on paper and America seated beside him with a sullen face. This did get Russia's attention.

The Russian leaned forward on the table a little and glanced over to America. The American had his face in his hand and his eyes downcast. His eyebrows parted and furrowed as if he was stuck between sadness and frustration. Russia wondered why America had such a face and felt the urge to do something about it. He didn't mind too much if he was the one to cause it, but he knew he hadn't done a thing to his friend. This only meant someone else had bothered the honey blonde, and he did not like that.

' _What will I do,'_ Russia thought to himself.

He wasn't very good at comforting people, but he wanted to at least make the other feel a little better. He kept thinking of what he could do throughout the rest of the meeting, and by the time it was over America had already left. Russia was surprised that he hadn't noticed that, but let it go as finally came up with something.

A smile broke out on his face as he left the conference room, which inadvertently caused other nations to move away from him. He didn't mind it though, and quickly got his phone out of his pocket and found the text message that was sent to him not long ago. The text had a song attached to it, which had come from Prussia. Russia had thought it was stupidly amusing and thought it was the perfect thing for America to listen to, to at least make him laugh a little. He knew America had a fondness for these kinds of songs.

He quickly copied and pasted the link of the song to a text for America and sent it. He chuckled softly as he left the building, confident he did the right thing.

**...... **

America sighed heavily as he got into his car. Yesterday had not been a good day and his mood was still suffering from it. He had gotten in trouble with his boss and spilled coffee all over his laptop when he had gotten home from being yelled at. Everything sucked and he really didn't want to attend to the meeting but he knew he had to.

He went about starting his car, but before he could his phone went off. He dug in his pockets to retrieve his phone and found that Russia had texted him. He opened the text to see it read:

' _I noticed you looked a little down today. So here is something to make you laugh! ^J^'_

America was now thoroughly interested in what Ivan had in the link, for he could see it came from YouTube. He clicked on it without a second thought and found it to be a song. It was barber shop style, which he hadn't heard in a long time. He smiled a little at the reminder of old days, but as he listened to the lyrics things took a very, very, strange turn.

He gawked at his phone as the chorus played and moved his blue eyes right to the title of the song. He sat in his car stunned by what he was hearing and reading, then broke out into laughter. As the song kept going he couldn't stop from laughing or the tears that came with it. Never had he heard something so ridiculous.

By the time it was over Alfred sat in his car sniffling and wiping tears off his face as giggles escaped him. It was also at this moment that his phone went off and he looked to see it was another text from Russia.

' _Are you feeling better Alfred?'_

The honey blonde just cracked a large smile and sniffled a little more before replying.

' _Yes, your enormous penis was very helpful.'_

* * *

**Notes:**

This ficlet was inspired by a song that crossed my tumblr this morning. I got as far as the chorus before I lost my sh*t and decided to make a ficlet for it! Its called Enormous Penis by Da Vinci's Notebook! You gotta check it out at some point in your life honest! XD

 


	44. After Hours - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred want's Ivan to play with him after work. (that's more dirty sounding than intended) *Prompt provided by OTP Prompts on tumblr

**After Hours**

"Alfred are you ready to go," Ivan asked as he leaned against his car.

The honey blonde in question was standing at the doors of his workplace with a smile on his face. He waved his boyfriend over and smiled even brighter as the Russian walked over to him.

"Alfred come on. It is late, and I still have homework to do."

"Well tough shit Ivan, because since I'm now dubbed the lock up we gotta do the one thing no one ever gets to," he stated happily as he pushed open one of the double doors.

"And what is that," the older teen inquired as he stood firm on the sidewalk.

"Getting the play area all to ourselves, in almost complete darkness." Ivan's violet eyes gave an unamused look and Alfred was quick to grab his boyfriend's shirt before he could turn him away. "Come on, it'll be fun! No kids around, adults, coworkers, nobody! Just me, you, and the Ronald McDonald statue!"

Ivan rolled his eyes and gave a deep sigh as he took in the excited and pleading look on Alfred's face.

"That play area is for children not high schoolers."

"So, just come on," Alfred demanded and yanked Ivan by his arm.

The Russian quickly found himself pulled through the doors of the closed McDonalds and stood in the dark lobby. The restaurant, even though cleaned, still smelled of burgers and fries, and looked much less friendly in the darkness of night.

"Alfred, we could get in trouble for this. _You_ could get fired."

Alfred just waved his hand dismissively and tried to lead him to the door for the play area.

"No one's gonna know. Now come on, we're only gonna do this once! I promise!"

"Alfred I do not—"

Ivan's protest was lost as soft lips collided with his own, and when they pull away pleading blue eyes were looking back at him.

"Don't ya wanna spend some alone time with me?"

The Russian stared at Alfred bewilderedly then gave a defeated sigh at knowing that Alfred was not going to leave until he got what he wanted.

"Fine, but if we get caught I blame everything on you."

Alfred just beamed a smile and took Ivan's hand tightly and took off for the Play Place door. He quickly unlocked it and ushered Ivan inside then took off his shoes in record time.

"Come on, you can put your shoes in the cubby next to mine," he said happily as Ivan just stood by a table watching him.

"You are such a child."

The honey blonde just stuck out his tongue and headed for the start of play area. Ivan watched him weave his body through the narrow platforms as he climbed higher up into the jumbled mass of tubes, slides, chambers, and platforms. The play area itself looked just as unsettling as the main part of the restaurant in the darkness, but Ivan pushed it aside when Alfred called out to him. Ivan looked up to see Alfred in the tube made of rainbow netting sticking his hand out beckoning him to come up.

"Come on! Don't just stand there!"

Ivan had a smile come to his face and chuckled a little before taking a seat at a table and proceeding to take off his shoes. He stashed them in the cubby next to Alfred's and went at the start of the play area.

"Alfred, I do not know if I will fit."

"You'll fit!" The sound of quick movements filled the area and Alfred eventually popped his head in upside down from a platform. "I've seen full grown men climb in this to get their kids out."

Ivan still looked skeptical but headed in. He basically crawled from one platform to the other, bending and trying to not cramp up his side at the awkward angles he had to go through. Alfred had backed up to sit on the top platform that had two tunnels, one solid plastic the other the rainbow netting.

"Come on Vanya you got this," Alfred said with a laugh as Ivan finally reached the top. His fingers holding on tightly to the platform as he heaved himself up through the narrow gap. "Now which tunnel you wanna take?"

Ivan looked at the tunnel entrances and instantly said screw the netting.

"I'll take solid and safe tunnel da?"

"Alright, see ya on the other side," the honey blonde stated while laughing lightly.

Alfred turned around and went through the netting tunnel and Ivan cautiously went through the solid plastic tunnel. He could feel he was high up and looking through one of the many port windows showed just how high up he was. He could hear the equipment creaking and swaying with every move he and Alfred made and he was praying it wouldn't collapse. When he finally emerged on the other side of the tube he found himself in a chamber that had two more tunnels.

"Alfred? Where are you?"

There was no response and Ivan just gave an unamused look and went about wedging himself through a tunnel opening. He popped his head in to find the dull colored room empty and leading to what he assumed to be the light blue slide. He was about to crawl back out when he felt something touch his backside.

"Alfred?!"

The instant he called out the other's name in surprise loud laughter echoed in the play area.

"Yeah it's me hot stuff. Are ya stuck," Alfred said teasingly as he squeezed Ivan's ass.

"No I am not, and thankfully too, because when I get out I am going to punch you."

Alfred just made a mock hurtful moan and slapped Ivan's ass, making the other jump slightly.

"You can't punch me if you can't get me!"

With that Alfred took off and Ivan was quick to call his bluff and wiggle out of the opening. Ivan ran after Alfred, running in circles around the main chamber after his boyfriend. Alfred just kept laughing, but it was cut short as his foot snagged on one of the divider openings in the chamber and he fell face first into the plastic.

"O-Ow. Fuck," he hissed as he sat up on the floor and touched his nose.

"Are you okay?"

Alfred looked up to see Ivan slip into his part of the chamber as he took off his glasses, which had smashed against his face.

"Yeah, I don't think it's bleeding."

Ivan took out his phone to get some light and examined Alfred's nose.

"There isn't blood, but it is very red."

"Ugh whatever," Alfred said tiredly then looked up at Ivan as he put his phone away, "Ya gonna kiss it?"

Ivan just cracked a smile and moved closer to Alfred, getting between his legs.

"You really are a child."

Alfred didn't say word for he was too busy watching Ivan lean in. The Russian placed a gentle kiss on Alfred's tender nose then kissed his lips. It was short and chaste, but grew heavier as Ivan kept going back for more. Eventually the kisses started lasting much longer, and Alfred found himself being pulled into Ivan's lap and Ivan leaned back on the dividing wall. Ivan held Alfred's waist with his hands, but slowly moved them down to his black pants to grab his ass. Alfred groaned in their heated kiss and pushed his crotch into Ivan as he nipped at his bottom lip. Ivan growled at the sensation and ground his hips hard into Alfred, making sure he could feel every inch of him through his jeans.

"F-Fuck Ivan," Alfred panted out as he pulled from the kiss.

The two both needed air, but Ivan kept his kisses going as he trailed down to his shoulder. He pulled on the uniform polo to get at the tan skin there and hummed happily as he felt Alfred getting hard.

"I-Ivan, fuck me," Alfred moaned out as he pressed himself against his boyfriend.

This phrase made Ivan still as he his mind recalled exactly what he was doing, with who, and where. He felt sick to stomach at realizing that in-fact he was close to having sex in place where children play. He pulled away from Alfred and pushed him back slightly so he could have some air to breath.

"Vanya? What's wrong?"

"We, we are not doing this here," Ivan stated, as he looked up at bright blue eyes in the darkness.

"Why not? No one's around."

"Alfred, no. If you wish to do it then we can do that in my car."

"But, but this place is so much better than your car," Alfred whined, "besides I'm hard already and I know you are too," said Alfred as he ground his hip into his boyfriend's to prove his point.

He really did want to have sex in the play area, he'd been fantasying about this very moment ever since he started dating the Russian.

Ivan groaned and knocked his head back to hit on the hard plastic. This actually succeeded in giving him an idea to persuade his horny lover to go to his car rather than defile a child's playground.

"My car is much more comfortable than this place da? Soft seats verses hard plastic, a/c verses none, and I'll let play your ridiculous playlist while we do it."

Alfred thought this over for a minute or two before relenting and picking the car. Plus it was not like they could go to either of their houses to do it. Ivan's argument was sound, a car seat is better than hard plastic. Ivan smirked at this and kissed Alfred deeply once more, pushing his tongue deep into Alfred's mouth and grind his hard cock into the honey blonde before pulling away.

"Come on dorogoy, the first one to the car tops."

Alfred's dazed expression instantly had a grin break onto it, but it faltered when Ivan basically pushed him off his lap and dove into the next chamber for the dark purple slide.

"No fair! Cheater!"

Ivan's laughter was the only thing to be heard as he slid down the twisted slide and Alfred was quick to go down the light blue one. Alfred had dove in head first and tumbled out just as Ivan was getting up from his slide. (The blue slide had less twists, but Ivan still came out first because he got a headstart.) The two locked heated eyes on each other for a second before running to the cubbies for their shoes. Both grabbing their sneakers and not bothering to put them on as they ran out the door. Though when they made it to the main doors Alfred called a time out so he could lock up. Ivan agreed and waited outside by the doors as Alfred looked up the restaurant. When he came out he nodded to Ivan and the two raced off into the parking lot for Ivan's car, though halfway there they both cringed in pain as they stepped on the rocks and other things in lot. Neither having shoes on made it difficult to race, but they managed and Ivan was the victor.

"Ugh, I so would have won if I had my shoes on," Alfred huffed as Ivan unlocked his car.

"Da, but what would be the point in it when I'm going to be taking them off of you along with everything else you are wearing?"

Alfred just blushed darkly and climbed into the backseat, and watched as Ivan drove the car towards the back of the restaurant so no one could see them. (No need for cops to come a knocking right?) Once away from prying eyes, Ivan put on Alfred's "Fuck Me" playlist and A/C before getting out of the driver's seat. When he opened the backseat door he found Alfred already naked and waiting. Ivan shook his head as he smiled and chuckled, then climbed in to take what was his.

* * *

**Translations:**

Dorogoy - darling

***This was done from an OTP Promtps tumblr post that had caught my eye! _Imagine your OTP sneaking into a McDonalds after hours to play on the play place._ * I didn't mean for it to get sexy, but it just happened :T* Well thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!*  
**

 


	45. There You Are - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and Russia get separated at the mall!

**There You Are**

"Come on Ivan, if you don't hurry up we'll miss the sale," America stated as he tugged his boyfriend through the mall.

"Da, but dorogoy there are many people," Russia said as he tried to keep his grip on the honey blonde.

America had found that GameStop was having a massive sale and he instantly jumped at the opportunity. He didn't want to miss it for the world and dragged Russia to help him. Though the mall was more crowded than usually and the two were struggling to make it through the crowd to get to the second floor of the building.

"There it is," Alfred declared happily as he spotted the escalator that lead directly to GameStop.

In his excitement he let go of Ivan's hand and moved faster through the crowd. Ivan had noticed this and tried grabbing Alfred's hand, but the American was already out of reach. He tried shouting for Alfred, but he couldn't hear him, and eventually lost sight of him. America hadn't noticed Ivan was missing until he made it to the second floor. He only noticed then because the person he had been excitingly talking to about what he hoped to find in the store was an elderly woman when he tried to take her hand.

"S-Sorry," he said quickly and blushed slightly as the older woman just smiled and said nothing of it.

The honey blonde quickly walked away and went to the railing.

' _Ivan's tall so I can totally spot him from here.'_

America moved his bright blue eyes over the sea of people and quickly found there was no way in hell he'd find Ivan this way. Too many tall people and too many with beige, white, or grey looking hair.

"Fuck," he hissed, but then gasped as a simple idea came to him.

He dove his hands into his pockets for his cellphone and paled when he couldn't feel the familiar rectangle. He quickly thought back to when he had his phone last and realized he left it at home on the table by his laptop.

' _Why to go Alfred.'_

He sighed in defeat and looked around the mall in hopes of spotting Russia once more. He failed, of course, but did find something else. A smile crossing his face as he looked at the service desk just a few feet away from him. He quickly rushed over to it and gave a nervous smile to the lady behind the desk.

"Hello sir. How can I help you today," she asked happily.

"U-Uh, I… I lost my kid."

**......**

' _Damn it Alfred where did you go?!'_

Ivan's frown deepened even more than before as he tried to find his lover on the second floor. He had tried calling the honey blonde, but his call only went to voicemail. He scowled as he was bumped into for the billionth time, which effectively freaked everyone out that was around him. Making them scoot away from him as they walked passed.

' _No need to get angry,'_ he said to himself and took a deep breath before finding a bench and sitting on it.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm himself and relieve the headache progressing from the stress he was under. He let out another breath and sat up straight just as the music in the mall cut out.

" _Attention! Attention, shoppers! There is a lost child in the mall! He has beige colored hair, bright violet eyes, a large nose, and a scarf around his neck! He goes by the name Ivan! His guardian is on the second floor Service Desk! I repeat—"_

As the announcement went to repeat itself Russia sat stunned on the bench as people looked at him. Everyone was still walking by, but eyeing him hard as they noticed he fit the description.

"Is that him mommy?"

"He fits the description but he's no child…"

"Is he special?"

"Hey big guy your dad's looking for ya!"

Ivan had an unamused expression come on to his face and stood up. As he started to walk to the escalator he had to turn down offers from a few people who wanted to help him get back to his "guardian". He felt the urge to punch Alfred right in the stomach as he made it to the second floor.

When he made it to the service desk Alfred got off the bench he was sitting on and smiled brightly at the evil looking Russian. He had a glare that reminded Alfred of years long since passed, but he just gave a crooked smile and ran up to Ivan.

"There you are Ivan," he said happily as he went in for a hug.

Russia kept his glare and stepped out of the way before America could latch onto him. The honey blonde went right into the floor and he just laughed as he got up.

"Hey, don't be mad! I found ya didn't I," he inquired with a smile.

"You are dead to me Alfred."

With that Ivan turned around and headed in whatever direction he felt like going in. Alfred was quick to follow and gave a quick thank you to the stunned woman at the service desk.

* * *

***I got this idea from the meme going around on tumblr about what would you say that would guarantee the other would find you. It started out like that, but I changed my mind and went on with this, because this seemed more hilarious XD* Thanks for reading!***

 

**[Also I did not abandon the Hole In The Wall fic! I just lack the motivation to write. Like I have it all planned out, but i just can't seem to type the damn thing TTJTT]  
**

 


	46. Be My Friend - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred finds something in his new house and finds that it's exactly what he needs to finally have a friend.

**Be My Friend**

' _It has been long time since anyone has called for me. This should be fun.'_

Glowing violet eyes crinkled at the corners as a wide smile stretched over a pale face. A pair of tattered black wings sprouted from the demon's back and started to move. The demon's smile stayed in place as they flew upwards their glowing gateway. The prospect of getting away from hell and enjoying the luxury of playing with food made the creature move faster to their portal.

' _Here we go.'_

The demon went head first into the gateway, easily sliding through to the other side. His violet eyes were closed as he slipped through and once he felt his booted feet on solid ground he open them. He looked around the room he was summoned to find it illuminated by a desk lamp. The room was dimly lit and smelled of old books and outdoors. He retracted his wings as he noticed that no one was in the room. Nothing but a desk, bed, a table, and bookcases filled the room. He frowned at noticing this and took a deep breath and stood still for a moment. He waited to see if the person he had found would come out of hiding on their own, but after a minute or two it seemed unlikely.

' _You summoned me with fear… This will be fun,'_ he thought with a smirk coming to his face.

The demon walked off his gateway to the bed and bent down to the edge of it. He lifted the bed skirt and came face to face with a child. The child stared at him with bright blue eyes and the demon furrowed his brow. They looked at each other in silence for a while longer before the child made a surprised face.

"Oh! It worked!"

The demon stood up at hearing this and stepped back as the child began to wiggle out from the bed. He watched as the blue eyed boy got to his feet and stood before him in star printed pajamas.

"You called for me child," the demon asked as the child looked at him.

"Yeah, I did! My name's Alfred," the child said happily. "What's yours," he added and looked up at the tall demon before him.

The violet eyed demon looked at the child oddly, but gave his name.

"I am called many things, but you may call me Ivan." Alfred smiled brightly at getting the name and Ivan was still surprised by him. He had never been summoned by a child before and he had heard stories of children summoning demons, but never met a demon with such a contract.

' _Perhaps this was an accident.'_

"Alfred, was it?" The child nodded his head as Ivan got down to one knee. "Well, Alfred, you called for me yes? Or perhaps it was an accident?"

The child stared at Ivan blankly for a moment then shook his head.

"No, it wasn't an accident! I promise it wasn't," Alfred said quickly thinking the other was going to leave him.

"Really? Then why did you call me little one," Ivan asked.

Alfred gripped the edge of his pajama shirt and looked down at his feet as if he was embarrassed to say the reason he had called a demon. Ivan found it quite amusing and adorable at seeing the little struggle Alfred was going through.

"I, I need a friend."

"A friend?"

Alfred looked up at Ivan briefly then went on to explain.

"Y-Yeah, my dad has us move a lot and I never have any friends at school. I'm always alone, especially at home. I, I know I'm brave but I don't like being by myself all the time. S-So can you please be my friend? I'll give ya my blood and stuff."

Ivan had both his eyebrows raised at hearing this then had a smile break out on his face. His sharp teeth showing off dangerously as a chuckle escaped him.

"You want to be friends da?"

Alfred nodded his head quickly.

"You said you will give me blood and other things, but for a demon I would need your soul."

"M-My soul?"

"Da," Ivan said and put a thing gloved finger to Alfred's chest, "your soul. I will be your friend, but when I am no longer needed I will take your soul as payment."

The honey blonde boy stared at Ivan then down at the finger that pressed into his chest. He didn't know what to do. Giving up his soul sounded like he'd be dieing, but he really wanted a friend. He couldn't stand being alone anymore, being picked on at school, and having to fend for himself at home.

"Okay, I'll do it! But, you gotta be my friend for forever," Alfred stated firmly.

Ivan was taken aback by this, but smiled anyways and nodded.

' _A child's soul would be too bland compared to the ones of an adult I suppose...'_

"Very well Alfred."

Ivan held out his hand and Alfred eyed it questionably for a moment before putting his own hand in it. Ivan shook his hand and held it firmly as the contract was made. Alfred yelped at a burning sting that seemed to come from his hand and up to his chest. Ivan held his hand tightly to keep him from breaking away and eventually Alfred calmed down.

"W-What was that?"

"That was our contract little one," Ivan stated as he let go of Alfred's hand.

Alfred put his hand to his chest and opened his pajama shirt as he felt the burning sting settle there. He found the seal he had found in this room on his chest and when he went to touch it vanished into his skin.

"It's gone."

"Da, it's embedded into you as it is embedded into me. Now little one, what shall we do?"

Alfred looked up at the demon amazed then went about closing up his shirt.

"Um, you can come my room with me. There's, there's something in my room that I need you to look at. I would have had my dad do it, but he's still not back home."

"Very well, lead the way."

Alfred smiled brightly and reached out to take Ivan's hand. The demon allowed the contact and let himself be lead out of the room, through the first floor of the house, up a flight of stairs, and into another room. He knew it was Alfred's bedroom the moment he walked in. The room was not overly messy, but still could be cleaned up more, and toys and glow and the dark stars where everywhere. Alfred let go of Ivan's hand and climbed into his bed and pointed to a door.

"There, in the bathroom something made the door open."

Ivan raised a pale brow at hearing this and easily walked over to the bathroom and opened the door all the way. The bathroom was dark, but that didn't disable him from being able to see the room clearly.

"There is nothing here little one. Perhaps your open window is the cause," Ivan stated as he closed the bathroom door and stood by the open window.

Alfred seemed to relax greatly at the news then flopped back on his bed. He stared up at his ceiling of stars as a yawn overcame him.

"That's good. So uh, I don't have anything for ya to sleep one, but," Alfred paused as he yawned louder this time and kept his eyes shut. "But you can sleep with me I guess," he said tiredly as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Do not worry about sleeping arrangements Alfred. I am a demon I don't need to rest as much as you do."

Alfred jut yawned and curled up on top of his bedding.

"Okay, but, but you can do stuff so you won't be bored. Like I have video-games downstairs," Alfred said though his words became a low mumble as he closed his eyes.

Ivan smiled softly at hearing this and looked over to the honey blonde child. Alfred was already out cold and Ivan moved to stand over him. His soft smile turned into a grin as he moved Alfred gently to put him under his covers. He watched him snuggle into his other pillow before settling again.

' _A contract with a child. This will be fun.'_


	47. The Favor - K+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew needs his twin to go on a date in his place as a favor.

**The Favor**

"Hey Alfred can you do me a favor?"

Alfred kept his eyes on his laptop, but did give a brief glance to his twin standing in his doorway.

"Depends on what it is Mattie."

"I, I need you to go on a date for me."

Alfred instantly looked up to his twin and stared at him.

"What? A date?!"

"Y-Yeah, a date," said Matthew nervously as he walked into his brother's bedroom and closed the door. "Please do this for me! I did it for you last time with that German guy anyways!"

Alfred let out a groan and rolled over to face his bedroom wall covered in posters.

"I know, I know, but I thought we agreed on not doing that again after the whole Gilbert incident! Plus, I'm really close to finishing this game! I can feel it," Alfred stated as he rolled back over.

"Tough shit Al. Now do this for me," Matthew demanded as he eyed his twin.

"Uuuggghhh, for someone who's supposedly sweet your mean."

Matthew just rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Whatever, the date is tonight by the way. At 9."

Alfred looked at his laptop to see the time and gawked at seeing it was already nearing 8pm.

"What the hell! You should have told me about this sooner," Alfred shouted as he sat up on his bed.

"Well I didn't think the guy was serious! We only met once on accident and talked for a few hours and that was it," Matthew stated in his defense as he held up his hands to signal Alfred to calm down.

Alfred just groaned louder and longer this time and got off his bed.

"You own me a Big Mac and a Whooper with a case of Mnt. Dew," the honey blonde said begrudgingly as he stood in front of his brother then moved past to go to the bathroom that connected their bedrooms.

The twins lived in a two bedroom apartment by themselves in the city. They both where living together for college purposes in the beginning, but since they've graduated a year ago they decided to stay as they are until one decided to leave.

Alfred stripped himself in the bathroom as Matthew followed him in.

"So what's the deal with this guy or girl," Alfred inquired as he turned on the shower and took off his boxer briefs.

"It's a guy," Matthew stated not even blinking an eye at seeing his naked brother, "He's name is Ivan—"

"Russian," Alfred asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, he is. He's pretty good looking, and seems nice, but he's also… kinda intimidating." Alfred gave a sound of understanding as he started to soap up in the shower. "He's really tall too if I remember right."

"Okay. So why don't you want to go," Alfred asked as he rinsed off his body and started washing his hair.

"He's not really my type, and like I said he's intimidating," the violet eyed twin said as he leaned against the sink. "Plus the way we met was just embarrassing."

Alfred let out a laugh at hearing this and asked for details instantly. Matthew was reluctant to say, but knew that Ivan would probably bring it up on the date.

"He sat on me. I was at the diner on my lunch break and he came in and sat on me. He didn't see me at all," Matthew grumbled and glared at his twin laughing behind the fogged glass of the shower.

Alfred eventually calmed down and at the same time shut off the water and stepped out the shower. Matthew threw him a towel, right at his face, but it didn't wipe the smile off.

"Don't be like that. It was funny. Bogus, but funny."

Matthew just gave an unamused look and moved to walk past his brother to go to his room.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and get dressed. I'll give you my phone once he gets here."

"What? He's picking you up," Alfred questioned with surprise in his voice.

Matthew just shouted a "yes" from his room as he grabbed his phone off its charger.

"Oh looky there. He texted that he'll be here shortly."

Alfred just cracked a smile at hearing this and went about brushing his teeth.

' _Ivan huh?'_

**./././.**

At 9 on the dot the buzzer went off in the twin's apartment, alerting them that someone was wanting to come up.

"Oh shit! Is that him," Alfred asked as he was tying his shoes.

"Yes," Matthew hissed as he looked on the little video screen to see Ivan standing there. "Get over here so you can let him in!"

"Alright, alright!" Alfred quickly made it to the buzzer and pressed on the call button. "Hello?"

" _Oh, yes is Matthew there? It is me Ivan."_

Alfred looked back at his brother with a devious look on his face as he listened to Ivan's voice.

"He sound's hot."

"Aaaallll."

Alfred just grinned at his brother's whining before speaking to Ivan again.

"You're talking to him! I'll be down in a minute okay?"

" _Ah, da, I mean, yes."_

With that Alfred opened the door and smirked at his brother.

"Wish me luck," he said teasingly as he blew a kiss to his brother before leaving.

Matthew just shook his head and hopped his brother wouldn't mess things up.

When Alfred reached the bottom of the stairs he took a deep breath before opening it and stepping outside. Ivan stood in front of the door wearing a black dress shirt with a grey and white tie, and wore grey slacks to match. He wore a cream colored scarf though, but it didn't look out of place on him. He was indeed tall and had vibrant violet eyes that where stuck on Alfred. The honey blonde could see why Matthew said Ivan was intimidating, but to him he didn't seem that bad; especially with a bouquet in hand.

"U-Uh, hey, Ivan," Alfred said slowly as he realized that none of them where moving or talking.

He felt his heart pounding in his chest at the sight of Ivan and tried desperately to get it under control. He didn't want to seem out of character too much. He knew he could be himself, but he still needed to give off an air that was unique to Matthew.

"Hello, Matthew. Oh! These are for you da," Ivan said as he handed over the bouquet of flowers.

"Wow, um, thanks… Sunflowers and…"

"Carnations," Ivan filled in.

"Ah, I like it, thank you."

Ivan just gave a nod and stared a little longer at Alfred. He didn't know why, but he felt that Matthew had changed, he couldn't place his finger on it. The staring on Alfred's end though made him worry that he had already gotten busted. He was mentally gearing up for the most epic bailout ever, well next to the Gilbert one, but that turned out to not be needed.

"Oh, you have changed your hair yes? I remembered it was longer last time, but now it is short."

Alfred let out a sigh of relief and just nodded his head to go along with it.

"Yup, thought I'd go back to having it short for a while."

Ivan smiled at hearing that then gestured to a dark blue car that looked almost brand new parked on the street.

"Shall we get going Matthew?"

"Yeah, yeah. Ready whenever you are."

Ivan's smile broadened a little at hearing this and he moved to escort Alfred to the car. Ivan opened Alfred's door and let him slip in before closing it and crossing to get to his own seat. Alfred was amazed at how nice the interior was and felt extremely nervous as Ivan got in.

' _Holy shit! This guy is pretty amazing! Flowers are kinda over the top, but wow.'_

Alfred glanced over to Ivan as he started up the car and drove off into the night. He then looked ahead as he felt his heart threatening to burst out of his chest.

"So Matthew, how is your nursing job? I remember you talking about it when we met."

"O-Oh, uh, it's going well. The kids aren't too overwhelming as they used to be," Alfred stated as he tried to recall what exactly his brother did for a living. "How about you?"

Alfred looked up at Ivan as he asked this and noticed that the man was still holding that content smile on his face.

"It is good. I am doing a book signing soon, which I am happy and not so happy about."

' _So he's an author, cool.'_

"That's cool… What kind of books do you write?"

Ivan glanced over to Alfred as he made a turn and couldn't help, but chuckle slightly as he saw the honey blonde's face tinge pink.

"Fantasy, romance, horror, that is, just the general genres."

Alfred was actually impressed at hearing this and wondered why in the hell Ivan was not his brother's type. He was cool, nice, and most likely a little over affectionate since he brought flowers and they're supposedly going somewhere nice for a first date. Alfred had to dig through his closet to find decent clothes for this date; a simple blue button up and black slacks.

The car ride was passed with mindless chit chat and eventually the car came to a stop on a busy street. Alfred marveled at the massive building before them and didn't get out of his car until Ivan opened it for him.

"You can leave the flowers here Matthew," Ivan said as he took Alfred's hand.

Alfred just nodded and left them in the seat and got out. Ivan smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently before letting go and giving his car keys to a valet. Another valet held the door open for them and they walked inside to find a nice, not too fancy, but classy restaurant inside. Alfred watched Ivan give them his name and they were quickly off to a table by a window. Alfred found himself given a menu that was mixture of French and English and ordering whatever wasn't too pricey. He didn't want to break the bank for Ivan, especially since the guy went through all of this just for his brother, and only to be dumped by the end of it.

' _That's right… This is all for Mattie.'_

This thought quickly dampened Alfred's mood. He had honestly been enjoying himself and found Ivan to be an awesome guy so far, but this wasn't for him.

"Matthew? Matvey?"

"Huh? What," Alfred asked confused as he came out his thoughts.

Ivan sat across the table from him with concern on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah just thinking is all," Alfred said with a sheepish grin and took up his wine glass. "Anyway… what did you just call me," the honey blonde asked as he set down his glass.

Ivan looked confused for a moment then had slight pink come to his face.

"I called you Matvey…it is the same as Matthew only Russian and shorter," he explained.

Alfred just cracked a smile a hearing this and looked at his wine glass. He briefly wondered if there was a name like that for Alfred in Russian, but put it aside.

"So do you have any siblings," Alfred asked as their waiter came up with their food.

They exchanged thank yous and got refills on their drinks and bread before being left alone once more.

"To answer your question, yes, I do. A big sister and a little sister," Ivan stated as he picked up his fork.

"Wow they must be a handful huh," Alfred said with a chuckle as he too took up his fork and stabbed the chicken on his plate with it.

"Da, very troublesome, but I love them all the same. How about you?"

"Aahh, I got a brother. Twin to be exact."

Alfred put a piece of chicken in his mouth to calm himself as he looked up at Ivan. The Russian before him was looking at him like the most interesting thing in the world and even more so when he mentioned his twin.

"Really? That must fun."

Alfred gave a breathy chuckle once he swallowed his food.

"Yeah, but not always ya know."

Ivan nodded his head in understanding, and watched Alfred take another bite of his food before eating his own.

Throughout the meal they snuck glances at each other and adverted their eyes repeatedly when they happened to glance up at the same time. Alfred felt like he was drowning just sitting there with Ivan, and his heart kept going from heavy pounding to crippling ache. For once Alfred felt bad for switching places with his brother. They talked about anything and everything, and both found themselves laughing at a few old stories and at how they met, which Ivan apologized for again. Alfred could honestly say this was the least stressful date he's ever been on, though the lurking reminder that he had to break it off with Ivan was painful.

Once dinner and desert was over Ivan stated it was time for the other part of the date he had planned. Alfred honestly thought the restaurant was it, especially with how late it was, but apparently Ivan had more planned. The Russian paid the bill and escorted Alfred out of the building. He got the car back from the valet and helped Alfred inside before getting in himself. Alfred trailed his eyes after Ivan as he moved around the car and got inside.

' _Fuck Mattie, I'm in deep here. This is your fault,'_ he thought bitter sweetly and had a soft grin come to his face. _'I need to go home.'_

"So, Matvey do you like this date so far," Ivan asked as he started the car and began to drive.

"Yeah, yeah I do. I never been on a date like this before so it was nice a change," Alfred said happily though internally he knew he shouldn't have said that.

Ivan smiled at hearing this and ended up having that smile plastered to his face the whole time he drove. Alfred found that he really liked it, though at times it did seem a little unsettling. He looked out the window at the scenery passing by and quickly realized where they were going. A smile cracked over his face as he realized that Ivan was really one of those cheesy first date guys. Alfred thought he was one, but he never seemed to look nervous around him.

' _Picks me up, flowers, dinner, walk in the park…'_

Alfred let out a heavy sigh and made up his mind that this date had to end. He wouldn't be able to do what he was supposed to if things kept going the way they were.

"Ivan, can you take me home now."

Ivan glanced over to Alfred at hearing this, worry written all over his face.

"Is something wrong? Are you sick?"

"Something like that. I just rather go home before it becomes a problem for you."

Ivan frowned at hearing this, but nodded and went about turning the car around to take Alfred home. The car ride back was deafly silent, though Ivan offered to take him to his place since it would be closer, but Alfred refused. When they pulled up to Alfred's apartment, he got out before Ivan could get to his door and took his bouquet with him. He walked up to his door in silence and unlocked it just as Ivan called for him.

"Matthew, is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Alfred shook his head and turned around as he opened the door.

"I did something wrong to you Ivan. I'm not Matthew. I'm his twin, Alfred. I'm sorry that this happened, but you were a really great guy, and my brother is an idiot for not going out with you. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

With that Alfred looked away from the stunned face Ivan had and went inside. He closed the door behind him and headed up the stairs to his apartment and unlocked it and went inside.

"Oh, you're back! How was—Al?"

Matthew looked at his twin worriedly as he stood at their front door clutching the flowers in his hands tightly.

"Uh, it was great Mattie. He was really cool and he really liked you. You should have gone on the date with him, he had all kinds of stuff planned out for you."

"Al, did something happen? Did he do something to you?"

Alfred shook his head and looked at the flowers in his hands before handing them over to his brother.

"He got those for you. I'm gonna go to bed. Night Matthew."

"Good Night Alfred."

Matthew watched his twin leave him and he looked down at the flowers wondering what happened.

Alfred heaved a sigh as he stripped out his clothing and collapsed on his bed. The date had been amazing and Ivan had been great as well. It was only him that didn't work out, and yet he found himself liking Ivan more and more. He groaned as he felt his chest tighten and buried his face in his pillows.

' _Oh well, not like I can be Mattie for the rest of my life.'_

Matthew stood by his brother's door hoping that the other would vent to his empty room on what happened, but got nothing. He sighed and headed back to his room and just as he set down the flowers his phone went off. He looked at it to see Ivan's name on the screen and had a smile come to his face as he looked at the text.

" _Hello Matthew. Can we talk about Alfred?"_

* * *

***Well this one was kinda long wasn't it xp Hope you liked it!***


	48. Hey! - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan meets a running man with a mob of dogs.

** Hey! **

"Hey! Hey! You there!"

Ivan whipped his head up from his phone in time to see a man with glasses and wearing a grey and leather coat running towards him. His face was red and puffy as he blew out puffs of white in the winter air. Ivan stared at the man amazed for a second until he realized he had a mob of dogs following him.

"Thanks man," the stranger said as he made it up to Ivan and put a handful of something in his hand. "I'll be back real soon!"

Ivan just stared at the man in shock as the man in the fashionable coat ran off past him and took a right. Ivan looked down in his hand and saw a bundle of leather ropes that he found lead to the mob of dogs panting at his legs. His mind slowly processing that he was handed a bunch of dogs on leashes as the owner ran away.

' _Did he steal them,'_ he asked himself as he thought about it and looked around to find no one remotely interested in the dogs.

Ivan didn't know what to do. He here was in the middle of a sidewalk with at least ten dogs that stood at his knees or lower in the winter cold. He wondered if he should call the police, but couldn't really think of what the man looked like.

' _Stylish coat, blue glasses, hat, bright blue eyes…'_

Ivan furrowed his brow as he tried to remember what the man looked like, but failed too when his thinking was completely ruined. One of the larger dogs had turned and yanked him in the direction he had been walking from. The other dogs started to do the same and before he knew it he was being half dragged down the sidewalk as the dogs tried to go on their own.

"Nyet! N-Neyt! Stop! I demand you, stop!"

The dogs didn't listen and Ivan tried his hardest to pull on the leashes but he feared he'd break them if he tried too hard. His own gloved hands where aching from the tight grip he was trying to keep on the leashes and just when he thought he'd lose it the dogs stopped at a single word.

"STOP!"

Ivan's violet eyes looked up to see the man from before holding out a hand to the dogs who obediently stopped and waited for him. The man then smiled brilliantly at the animals and patted them all on their heads. Ivan just watched the spectacle, his eyes only focused on the man though, his bright smile was captivating. And since Ivan could now really see him he found he looked quite attractive, even in the winter he had tan skin and his hair was sticking out of his beanie, golden blonde color. Ivan hadn't snapped out of his little trance until the man stood up and walked right up to his face.

"Uh, thanks for that," he said happily as he took the leashes from Ivan's hands. "Sorry I kinda dumped them on ya, but I really had to go to the bathroom."

It took Ivan a moment but he realize the man was talking to him and he just nodded his head.

"U-Uh, da—yes, it was… Surprising to suddenly have so many dogs."

The sunny stranger just laughed as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, again sorry," the man said as he gave a bashful smile that Ivan found to like very much. "Uh, I can make it up to ya later if you want."

Ivan stared at the man for a moment then had a soft smile come to his face as he nodded his head.

"That would be agreeable. My name is Ivan," Ivan said as he held out his hand.

"Oh, right! The name's Alfred!"

Ivan smiled at hearing the name and found it to be quite fitting for the man as they shook hands.

"Well Alfred, when will you be 'making it up to me'?"

Alfred gave a hum as he pulled his hand back and looked around until he found a street sign.

"There's a dinner a few streets over. If you don't got anything to do we can go now," he suggested as he looked around the street.

Ivan himself looked at his phone, which he surprisingly still had in hand from earlier, and looked at the time.

"I am free, but what about your, dogs?"

Both of them looked down to see twenty pairs of eyes looking up at them. Alfred let out a snort of a laugh and moved around to get the dogs to stand before him rather than around.

"I'll take them back to the shelter. I walk them from time to time so they can get exercise and to see if anyone will adopt them."

Ivan gave a sound of understanding as the riddle was finally solved. "You can come along if you want that is," Alfred said as he looked up to Ivan.

The Russian thought it over briefly before shrugging his shoulders then adjusting his scarf as it tried to fall.

"I'll go."

Alfred smiled brightly then began leading the way.

* * *

***I don't know but Happy Dog Day! I saw that is was Dog Day and then I thought of this... I don't know. I'm exhausted. It's only 10pm. College sucks ass. ....Next chapter's gonna be porn cuz there is just too many K ratings >J>  
**

 


	49. The Man from U.N.C.L.E - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred really loved the movie.

**The Man from U.N.C.L.E**

"Hey Vanya I got something really, really, important to ask you."

Ivan looked up from his laptop to see his boyfriend standing on the other side of their coffee table. He was dressed in a three piece suite and his hair was styled in an old fashion.

"What is it Alfred?"

Alfred cleared his throat and moved around the coffee table to be right beside Ivan. He pulled out a cream paper bag that had a store logo on it and got down on one knee.

"Ivan Braginsky. I have known you since our fight over a train seat four years ago during rush hour. We have come a long way since then though, and I finally think it's time to take things to another level."

Ivan stared at Alfred with large violet eyes. He felt like his heart was going to give out if what Alfred was doing was really what he thought he was doing.

"A-Alfred don't—" Ivan was cut off as a finger came to his lips.

"Nope, let me finish okay," Alfred said calmly and removed his finger once Ivan nodded. "Ivan, Vanya, older man with sexist ass and voice in history," Alfred paused for a moment to take in the incredulous look on Ivan's face, "Will you, will you be the Illya to my Solo."

In that moment Alfred pulled out a grey flat cap hat and presented to Ivan like it was most expensive thing he ever held in his hands. Ivan just stared at the hat and as he let Alfred's words run through his head his confused expression fell away. He gave an unamused look and stood up from the couch, taking his laptop with him. Alfred just gave a pleading look from his position on the floor.

"Alfred, I believe this is the most ridiculous thing you've ever done after seeing that movie. First it was the puns, dirty jokes, then comparisons between them and us, and now this. You are a child."

"But you love me right," Alfred inquired with a smile on his face as he leaned on Ivan's shoulder.

The Russian wanted to back away but found himself standing still reluctantly as Alfred not-so-secretly placed the hat on his head.

"Da, but you are impossible sometimes…cowboy."

Alfred gave a surprised gasp and went to say something in the style of Solo, but Ivan walked away. Alfred just smiled to the point it hurt and shouted:

"I'm not the only one who liked the movie!"

* * *

***I am trash. Ugh I know the next chapter was going to be porn but then I remembered I wanted to do something for U.N.C.L.E and just... yeah... I love that movie! Watched it the 2nd day it was out and died from the awesomeness! If you haven't seen it then you have no soul!* ANywho NEXT chapter will definitely be porn! well Last TWO that is... yeah 51 chapters cuz 50 only means 49 stories cuz table of contents doesn't count!***

 


	50. Just You and Me - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and Russia are finally able to uphold their promise to each other.

**Just You and Me**

It was over. The constant struggle was over. The demand for power, weapons, growth, was at an end after so many years. The Soviet Union was no longer and America remained the sole superpower. This ending marked the new beginning Russia and America had been waiting for.

Russia stood before a dark blue door with an anxious feeling twisting his gut. It had been years since he had last seen this place, once a cabin but now a modern home. He almost didn't recognize it, but once he saw the familiar mark on the fence surrounding it he knew he was in the right place. He took a deep breath and reached up to the top of the doorframe to grab a hold of a small silver key. He placed it in the brass lock on the door and unlocked it easily. The sound of the door clicking and creaking open slightly made his heart want to jump out of his chest. His violet eyes stared at the door intently then around his surroundings as if someone was watching him. Nothing was to be seen in the secluded area, the forest hiding the home. Russia wished that the nearly eternal sunshine would fall away, having night shrouding him would feel more calming for what he knew laid inside the house.

Russia pulled the door open and walked inside slowly, eyeing every little inch revealed to him. He found the front room to be silent and dark, well as dark as it could be. He stepped inside completely and closed the door behind him, locking it, and moved forward into the house. Russia spotted the archway that lead into the kitchen and found two place settings set. Both had full cups, but only one had a plate with food on it. Russia walked over to it and had a soft smile come to his face as he saw what exactly lay on the plate. A pile of beef stroganoff that seemed to have gotten cold.

' _He still knows how to make this.'_

Russia looked inside the glass to see it contain a clear liquid, which he could only guess was water or vodka. He breathed a sigh at the display and at the moment took off his coat and gloves and put them on the back of the chair. He then walked out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs. He walked quietly up the wooden stairs and found one door on the second floor to be open slightly. He walked up to it, but didn't go inside.

"You can come in, Ivan."

Russia felt his heart stop at hearing the voice then start right back up into a quick pace. He reached for the door and pushed it in to find the one he had waited for. America sat in the bedroom dressed in his usual clothing, though his bomber jacket and shoes were gone. He was sitting on the edge of the bed that resided in the room and looked up at Russia when he came in.

"Hey."

Russia stared at America for a moment, just taking in the fact their promise was finally being fulfilled.

"Hello, Alfred."

America smiled at hearing this name and got off the bed and walked up to him. They locked eyes on each other neither looking away, nor blinking.

"I'm glad you kept your promise."

"I am happy to see you kept it as well."

America gave a soft smile, and smiled even brighter as Russia placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned into it and put his own hand on Russia's face then up to his hair. Both of them were still amazed that they could finally meet once again without any threat hovering over their heads.

Russia leaned into Alfred's hand and turned his head slightly to place a kiss on his palm. He moved up slightly with each kiss, slowly moving up America's arm until he was finally up to his lips, but didn't kiss them. They stared intently into each other's eyes then quickly moved forward to close the gap between them. Soft lips moved against each other in a somewhat clumsy and needy dance. The nations' hands also expressed their needy desire to have each other, their fingers clinging to the other's clothes or hair. When the kiss ended the panted lightly and Alfred had a smile grace his lips. Ivan gave a breathy chuckle at the grin and leaned back in to capture Alfred's lips once more.

Alfred moaned softly into the kiss and once it ended he started kissing up Ivan's face. Placing kisses on his cheek, ear (while nipping it), and on his nose, which made Ivan laugh. America laughed a little himself and tugged Russia's sleeve lightly while jerking his head back.

"You ready," he asked.

Russia knew what America meant and nodded his head.

"The question is dorogoy, are you ready," Ivan inquired as he pulled America close to his body.

The honey blonde blushed darkly at the action for he could feel that the older nation was indeed ready. Ivan smirked at seeing the blush and moved down to America's pink ear.

"You haven't answered Alfred," he said in a low voice that had Alfred's ear turning a deep red.

Alfred felt like he could climax right then and there from hearing Ivan's voice in his ear. He quickly pulled away from the taller man and put a hand to his ear.

"S-Stop messing with me. Of course I'm, ready. I've been ready since… like…" Alfred trailed away as Ivan just looked at him with amusement in his violet eyes.

The younger nation couldn't even pick up where he left off, his attention completely taken by Russia as the man moved towards him. The Russian got a hold of his arm and hip and gently eased him to walk backwards and lay back on the bed when he got close enough. Ivan moved to stand between his legs and hunch over him, putting his hands on either side of Alfred's head.

"Do not worry I will be gentle. I know this will be your first time."

Alfred felt his face heat up all over again, but this time in embarrassment. He completely forgotten that Ivan knew that he was virgin. It had been years since that information was spilled and he honestly thought the Russian would have forgotten it.

Ivan smiled at Alfred's reaction and moved to wrap his arms around Alfred's body, effectively smothering the younger nation with his body. He buried his head in the crook of Alfred's neck and let out a sigh as he enjoyed the warmth radiating off the American.

"I have missed you."

America felt his chest tighten at hearing this and wrapped his own arms around Russia. He buried his own head into Ivan's scarf clad neck and placed a kiss on an area of exposed skin. Ivan shivered at the contact, but didn't scold Alfred for it.

"I missed you too."

Silence only filled the room, both just enjoying the embrace they were sharing. Though it wasn't long before Alfred picked up where they left off. He kissed Ivan's cheek, jawline, and then his neck. Ivan just held onto Alfred tighter as he felt the American start to ease his scarf down. America knew of Russia's scars, but never had a problem with them. He eased Ivan's scarf as loose as he could get it and placed gentle kisses over the exposed neck. Russia clung tighter to America with each kiss and America tried to calm him by running a hand through his hair.

"It's alright."

At hearing this Russia lessened his grip on America and lifted his head to look at the younger nation. America just gave him a sunny smile and he instantly felt like his heart would fall out of his chest.

"Alfred… You…" Ivan couldn't even begin to put into words what he wanted to say and Alfred just smiled at him more and tugged him down for a kiss.

The kiss was soft as the ones before, thought it was different when Russia moved his hands to America's clothing. He started undoing Alfred's button-up shirt and gently tugged it off the honey blonde while trying to keep the kiss intact. America caught onto this and moved his hands to push Ivan up, without breaking the kiss. He easily shrugged off his shirt once he was upright, which Ivan was glad to toss to the floor. The Russian then went for Alfred's undershirt, but found that it could not be taken off without the kiss breaking. With reluctance he pulled away and quickly took off the shirt; leaving Alfred's upper half bare to him. The American had grown up well over the centuries he'd known him, and his body certainly proved it. His skin was a even shade of tan that stretched over muscle, and free of blemishes or body hair.

"Hey, I didn't come all the way to Alaska just to get stared at all night."

Russia snapped out of his trance and smiled at America before stealing a kiss from him.

"Don't worry, there will be more than just staring."

America had a lopsided grin come to his face at hearing this and pushed Ivan completely off of him, making the man stand completely on the floor. Alfred moved with him and stood on his knees on the bed, which put him at eye level with Ivan. Russia watched America with amusement written on his face as the honey blonde went about taking off his clothing. He took off his scarf gently and folded it up neatly before placing it on the nightstand. Ivan couldn't help but feel pleased with the care Alfred showed to him. The younger nation moved his hands to the edge of Ivan's sweater and placed his hands flatly against Ivan's body. He bit his lip as he dragged them up, taking the shirt with them, but also getting a good feel of the ash blonde's torso. Russia had a smirk on his face as America did this, and enjoyed the eager look on America's face as he trailed his hands up. Alfred could feel every muscle, every scar, and every hair on Ivan, and once the shirt was up to his neck he got a full view of what he felt. The light dusting of ash colored hair went from Ivan's chest down to his pants, which seemed to have gotten bigger in the front. America blushed darkly at noticing this, but brought his focus back to removing Ivan's sweater. The Russian bent forward, which allowed America to easily slip off the shirt.

With shirts now discarded Ivan kissed Alfred lovingly and put him back down on the bed. This time he laid him down vertically and crawled up onto the bed and straddled Alfred. The younger nation groaned into the kiss as Russia did this, their manhoods brushed together through their pants. Alfred tried to buck up into Ivan as he felt the other man staying still, but Ivan didn't move. Alfred tried again and this time Ivan did move, he pushed his hips forward, which rubbed his large erection against Alfred's. The honey blonde let out a gasp and Russia smiled at how much the simple action affected America. He pushed his hips again and America gripped his forearm as he hissed in pleasure.

America had a hazy look come to his eyes and even though he looked up at Russia, he wasn't really seeing him. Russia noticed this and backed off of America completely. America whined at the loss of Russia on him and straightened his glasses to see Ivan taking off his boots and pants. Alfred couldn't help but stare at Ivan as he stood before him in only boxers. Russia only smiled at America's staring eyes and moved back to him and quickly strip him of his pants. America watched with wide eyes as Ivan took off his pants and then placed his palm on his erection. A soft gasp escaping his lips as the older nation rubbed him, making his manhood twitch in his underwear.

The American pushed his crotch into the hand and groaned as Russia gave it a gentle squeeze. Ivan leaned up to Alfred's face and kissed his slightly parted lips while keeping his hand on massaging Alfred. Alfred moaned and breathed deeply through his nose as Ivan kissed him. He wrapped his arms around the Russian tightly and as he kissed back he bucked his hips; wanting to get more contact. Ivan was happy to oblige and gave a firm squeeze to Alfred's cock before slipping his hand up to the waistband of Alfred's boxers. He slipped the material down then, after sitting up, slipped the clothing off completely. America felt his face heat up at the hungry look Russia was giving him.

"You are perfect," Ivan muttered as he ran a hand from Alfred's knee to his waist.

Alfred shivered at the touch and grabbed his hand, entangling his fingers with his. He pulled on Ivan's hand to bring him down to his level once more, and kissed him passionately. Ivan poured everything he could into the kiss and squeezed Alfred's hand as he laid flush against the smaller nation. When they finally broke apart, the need for air becoming too great, Alfred laid panting while Ivan caught his breath between kisses he placed on Alfred's face. He trailed his kisses down Alfred's body, occasionally leaving marks behind, as he moved lower. Alfred kept his hold on Ivan's hand as he went down, though he reluctantly let it slip away as the Russia kissed down his inner thigh then sat up.

Russia admired the American's flushed appearance, and moved to get off the bed and slip off the last article of clothing on his person. America shivered at seeing how large Ivan was, he had felt it against him, but seeing the man's cock was another story.

"God, is that really going to go in me," he asked in a hushed voice, but Ivan still heard him.

"With lube and preparation, hopefully."

The honey blonde could only blush at the response and looked away from Ivan as the man came back to him.

"I have some. It's in the nightstand… The lube I mean," America said as Ivan loomed back over him.

America bit his lip as he felt Russia's bare manhood against his own and flushed even more as the older nation got into his line of sight.

"Do not worry dorogoy," he said simply before giving a kiss and pulling back.

He got into the nightstand closer to them and found the bottle of lube. He got it out and noticed that Alfred was watching him intently as he opened the cap and squeezed out the cool goo. The American's blue eyes followed his fingers movements as they were rubbed together to heat up the lube.

"I will be gentle, but if it becomes too much tell me," Ivan said as he set the lube down and grabbed Alfred's leg.

Alfred nodded and watched Ivan push his leg back a little then move his lubed fingers to his ass. He jerked a little as he felt the warm lube come into contact with his anus and Ivan rubbed his thigh to ease him as he started to work his finger in. America gave a hiss at the intruding digit and tried to relax as much as possible as Russia tried to ease him.

"Just relax moye solnyshko."

It took a while of gentle wiggling and prodding, but Russia managed to slip in two fingers and truly begin to open America up. The honey blonde clutched the bedding and groaned as the odd sensation increased with each movement of Ivan's fingers.

"When is, is it gonna feel g-good," America asked as he forced his head up to look at Russia.

"Very soon," was all Russia had for an answer.

The Russian made sure Alfred was exceptionally wide before he added another finger. He crocked all three of his fingers and pushed further into America easing towards the spot that should hold what he was looking for. He knew he found it when Alfred arched his back and gave a look of awe as he let out a breathy moan.

"F-Fuuuck, that… Do that again."

"It felt good?"

Alfred nodded weakly before saying: "Yeah, it was kinda weird, but it felt good."

Russia could only smile at hearing this and repeated the action, making sure to get a good feel for where Alfred's prostate was and allowing Alfred to feel how good he could feel. When he was satisfied, Ivan removed his fingers and grabbed the lube once more. Alfred looked at him with hazy eyes as Ivan opened the lubed and squeezed a generous amount in his hand. He coated his cock in the goo thoroughly then smeared what remained over Alfred's entrance. Russia wiped his hand clean on the bedding then got into position to enter America, but didn't go any further. His violet eyes looked up at America and he leaned forward to kiss the blonde deeply then as he pulled away he took his glasses.

"W-Wait," Alfred stated as he reached up for his glasses. "I want them on."

"They could break," Ivan stated, but let Alfred take the glasses out of his hands.

"But, I want to see you," Alfred stated as he went to put his glasses back on, but Ivan snatched them back.

He folded them up and placed them with his scarf on the nightstand.

"It will be alright. I will just have to be very close," he said with a smirk on his face as he got nose to nose with America.

"Whatever, are ya gonna put it in or not Ivan," Alfred asked with a sheepish smile on his face.

Russia gave a soft chuckle at this and moved out of America's face to grip his leg. Alfred took in a sharp breath as he felt the head of Ivan's cock brush his hole.

"Relax Alfred," Ivan said in a soft tone as he pushed forward.

America found himself clutching the bedding tighter than before and trying his hardest to stay calm. The feeling of something slick and large entering him was so odd, but he guessed he was doing well since Ivan gave him words of encouragement and kept kneading his thigh. A grunt left Alfred's lips once he felt Ivan's body pressed against him and the sensation of something long and thick settled in him.

"Oh my God," America breathed out.

"You feel amazing," cooed Russia as he rubbed Alfred's leg.

Alfred took deep breaths as he adjusted to Ivan and soon found said Russian in his line of clear vision (just a few inches above him). Alfred could feel Ivan run his hand up and down his leg as he lifted it to hook on his waist, while the other rested on his hip.

"Y-You can move."

Russia gave a nod to this and leaned down to kiss Alfred's lips then his neck as he pulled his hips back. A long drawn out moan feel out of Alfred's mouth as Ivan pulled out then a sharp gasp followed as he pushed back in. Alfred didn't know how to describe the feeling, but he knew he would come to like it as Ivan kept repeating it. The thrusts where slow and deliberate, but as he kept moving they grew more intense.

America found himself wrapping his arms around Russia and digging a hand in his hair and the other in his back. Russia didn't mind this for he moved a hand to wrap around Alfred's body, holding him close. He used his other hand to encourage America to hook his other leg to his waist and hold on tightly, before moving that hand to hold onto America. He held Alfred tightly as he thrusted harder and harder, his face was buried into the crook of Alfred's neck as he panted and grunted. Alfred moaned and gasped breathlessly as he held onto Ivan, his moans becoming louder as his prostate began to get hit. Both of them didn't want to let go as their movements became rougher and the bed started to rock. They had waited too long to for this moment.

America groaned out Russia's name as he felt the older nation buck sharply into him, making him see stars. A strained curse came from his lips as the action was repeated and he dug his fingers into Ivan harshly. Russia hissed at the sting in his head and back, but kept thrusting, not letting it deter him. He could feel his climax approaching as he moved in and out of Alfred's tight heat. He could tell that Alfred was getting close himself by how he seemed to tense up more and more. America knew for a fact that he was getting close, Russia's large cock felt amazing and his own manhood was getting the friction it desired since it was stuck between them. He could feel the pre-cum oozing onto both of them as Ivan moved against him. America moaned loudly in pleasure and tightened his grip on Russia's hair, which finally did bother the man. The older nation moved an arm up to Alfred's hand and pried it from his hair and let it latch onto his hand. This also allowed him to pull his head up and plant a kiss right on America's kiss swollen lips. The two groaned into the heated kiss as Ivan pounded harder, his thrusts becoming erratic just like their ragged breathing.

It didn't take much more to get them both to the edge; Alfred cumming hard between both of them as he broke away from the kiss. His mouth hanging open as stunted moans and broken words fell out. Ivan wasn't far behind and grunted Alfred's name as he came deep in him; filling him with everything he had. He held onto Alfred tightly as he came and when he finished he went limp on top of him. Both of them laid on the bed breathing raggedly as they savored their first time together.

They eventually recovered and Alfred put a hand in Ivan's hair and played with the ash colored strands as he enjoyed the feeling of Ivan still in him. The older nation eventually began to move; pulling out of Alfred then sitting up on his knees. Russia gave a hazy look to America then got off the bed; grabbing a piece of clothing off the floor then getting back onto the bed. He cleaned Alfred off then himself, and tossed the soiled clothing to the floor, before laying back down. He settled for lying beside Alfred then wrapping his arms around the blonde and bring him close to his body. Alfred gave a goofy grin at the action, but buried his face into the other man's chest, which made Ivan laugh a little.

They didn't say anything to each other, just laid together with a content air surrounding them. Both nations pleased that their promise was finally fulfilled as they enjoyed sunlight of night without a worry.

* * *

** Translations: **

moye solnyshko – my sunshine

dorogoy – darling

***Believe it or not but this was inspired by a episode of _Gintama_ , and motivated by horniness and indie mixtapes. * Hope ya liked it! One ficlect left to write!***

 


	51. Dark Closet - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and Russia always have a little meeting of their own.

**Dark Closet**

Heavy kisses and touches where exchanged in darkness, bodies pressed close to conserve space in their hiding place. Hands running over crumpled clothing, and tugging on hair and belts.

"R-Russia," moaned out a needy voice as the older country attacked their neck.

He left hickies just below the other's collar so no one would be able to tell what they've been doing. He growled against his lover's neck as he felt him palm his erection through his pants.

"America," he hissed out as the other squeezed his cock.

Russia pulled back from America as much as he possibly could and quickly finished undoing the other's pants. He pulled them down enough to where they slid down to America's ankles on their own. The younger nation shivered at the cold air, but didn't mind it as he finished taking Russia's pants down as well.

"We, we don't have time," America panted out as Russia grabbed his ass.

"I know."

With that Russia stepped forward in their tiny space, putting America against the one bare wall in the supply closet they had taken refuge in. He hoisted the other up by his ass and pressed his body firmly against him. Alfred gasped and moaned as their erections pressed and rubbed together. Their cocks throbbed in their boxerbreifs as Russia taken to rutting himself against America's cock.

"A-Ah fuck!"

America put his hands flat against the wall, but found he was grabbing the shelving with his left and the door frame with his right. He used what energy he could to steady himself there and rut back on Russia, who groaned in response. Both of them could feel the head of their erections soaking their underwear as they humped each other in the darkness.

America moaned loudly as he tried to hump faster than Russia without losing his grip. Russia muttered Russian curses and praise under his breath as a result. He leaned forward and attacked the exposed expanse of America's torso, nipping and kissing the tan skin there. America arched his back into the touch and nearly lost his hold on the shelving and doorframe.

"God Ivan!"

Russia pumped his hips faster at the declaration knowing America was close and their time was running out. He pressed his cock hard into Alfred and squeezed his ass roughly as he rutted against him. America could only take this for a few more thrusts before cumming in his underwear. His warm cum splattered in his boxerbreifs and soaked through to wet Russia's as he kept rutting. Russia groaned at the warm wetness and came from it. He pushed his cock hard against Alfred's limp one as he emptied himself in his underwear. America moaned at the feel of Russia's spunk getting on him and found his couldn't hold himself up any longer. Russia noticed this and quickly tried to recover but ended up falling and crashing into the shelving behind him. The two slipped to the floor as copy paper and other things fell on them in the dark.

"Ow," Russia mumbled since he was the one that took the full impact of it.

America giggled in his lap and leaned forward to kiss him, but missed and kissed his nose. This just made the younger nation laugh more and he just laid against Russia's chest.

"We are out of time," Russia said after a moment of silence had settled on them.

"Yeah, we should probably get out of here."

Russia agreed with America and America quickly got off the older nation. He toed off his shoes and pulled off his dirty underwear then slipped back on his pants.

"Going commando is quite nice," America said happily as he fastened his belt.

Russia just chuckled at the statement and repeated America's actions.

Once they were as fixed up as they could be in dark closet Russia listened for any people passing through the hallway. When nothing came by he opened the door to see he hallway empty and he guessed the meeting hadn't started up yet like he thought. The two nations took this moment to hurry out of the closet and rush down the hall to the nearest bathroom where they quickly disposed of their underwear and straighten out their clothing more.

This little side meeting of theirs was almost routine nowadays for them and neither could have had it any other way.

* * *

***There you have it! The ending of my collection! I still got more ideas floating around so maybe a part two could come to be... I don't know xp* Thanks for reading! Reviews Welcomed!***

 


End file.
